Stuck in a Game
by Indi-101
Summary: (Completed) Come join the pyromaniac, the know it all, the serious gamer girl with mental problems and Link, on their adventure in Zelda Ocarina of Time! Friendships and lives are being put on the line to save the Land of Hyrule!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda!

Sometimes I think I have too much time on my hands.. Four stories at once, this is going to be interesting.

Umm welcome to my second humor fic 'Stuck in a game'. I came up with the whole idea while doing the dishes one night... This story is about three teenage girls getting sucked into their favorite video.

Come join the pyromaniac, the know it all and the serious gamer girl with metal problems, on their adventure in Zelda Ocarina of Time! Friendships and values are being put on the line to save the Land of Hyrule!

First chapter doesn't have much to do with Zelda because I just want you to meet the three stars of the story.

Chapter One

In the far north of North America, in a growing city where basements were common, people had hot tubs not swimming pools. The city streets covered in ice and snow. It was the blizzard of the century and people were warned to stay inside. It was December 18th, in the house of a small community in the city; three teenage girls were sitting on a futon. In the huge basement room, with white walls the girls sat on the futon in the middle. In the corner of the room was an old 26-inch screen television. The three girls were watching 'My little Pony' and getting brain washed.

A pink pony with purple hair walked up to the yellow pony with blue hair. The pink pony had the biggest and cheesiest smile on its face. "Well Twinkle Star, I can't think of an extra special dance, for the extra special friendship ball happening this extra special night!"

"Don't worry Twinkle Toes, you'll think of an extra special dance for the extra special friendship ball happening this extra special night!" Said Twinkle Star.

The one girl covered her ears and started yelling, "OH MY LORD! MAKE THEM STOP! THEY CAN'T STOP SMILING AHHH!" She was yelling 'ahh' until the one girl shoved a lollipop in her mouth, "be quiet!"

Twinkle Toes and Star were walking to what seemed to be a fair. A blue pony with yellow hair came running by the two and knocked Twinkle Toes down. She stopped and helped Twinkle Toes help, "sorry Twinkle Toes! I was chasing that extra special kite that's in the extra special sky this extra special afternoon!"

Twinkle Toes smiled, "don't worry Twinkle Sky, but I have a problem. I can't think of an extra special dance, for the extra special friendship ball happening this extra special night!"

Sky looked shocked, "you mean you can't think of an extra special dance, for the extra special friendship ball happening this extra special night!"

The girl who was yelling from before got up and pulled the television plug. She stood up with a huge smile on her face. "I have defeated the evil my little ponies!"

"One minute till insanity, how interesting. I hope they remove this show, it's driving our youth to commit violence." Said the tallest girl out of the three. She wore a black shirt with blue jeans. Her hair was brown with blonde strands and long and had big blue eyes. She looked over to her friend whose eye was twitching, "are you ok Kate, your eye is twitching."

The girl had messy long red hair, with green eyes. She wore a black dress shirt and black jeans. "I'm not insane; I'm only mad.. very very mad to be correct! I'll be alright Erika, just give me a few minutes and I'll be right back." Kate headed up the stairs.

Erika could smell smoke she turned around where the other girl was sitting. She had a burned out match in her hand. "Andrea, stop burning matches, I think you may have an addiction to fire."

The girl had short black hair, and brown eyes. She hissed at Erika and went back to staring at the flame. She wore red pants and an orange tank top. "I like fire so what?"

"Your are a pyromaniac..."

"No I'm not! I don't go around burning houses down!"

"Well you did set every mailbox on the street on fire!" Andrea smiled.

Kate came back with two boxes wrapped in Christmas paper. On the tags said, "to: Brittany from Katy and to: Victoria, from: Katy." She threw the boxes on the ground and tore off the wrapping paper. It reveled a talking Twinkle Toes and a plushy Twinkle Star. Erika raised an eyebrow; "I have to record this for my results. A here I come!" Erika jotted notes down about Kate's odd activities involving 'My little ponies.'

Andrea got up and walked over to the toys. She picked up the Twinkle Toes doll, she smiled evilly. "You're going to burn! Slowly so I can have my revenge I lust for so badly." Andy dug her hand into her pockets and brought out her lighter. "Can you get a big pail of water and a metal rod..." Kate nodded and went to get the supplies? She came back and laid down the pail and put the metal pole in the middle. Andrea took some string and tied the doll onto the pole. "In three, two one! BURNINGNATING TIME!!" Andrea put the lighter under the doll and it caught up in flames.

Kate was prancing around the burning doll, singing, "burn! BURN! ALL MY LITTLE PONIES SHALL BURN ALIVE!" Kate soon realized something; you can't light fires in the house. She ran to the bathroom and got a wet towel and ran to the small blaze. She took the towel and threw it over the flame. The once pink pony was half melted but you could still pull the string. Andrea pulled the string it said, "extra...special....dance..." then it broke down completely. Andrea was happy and so was Kate. Erika was jotting down notes, _how am I friends with these people!_ She thought to herself. Erika made sure to write a small note to the teacher, 'this project is totally based on my friends insanity, I hope I get my A!'

Kate walked over and saw Erika's notes. "So this is why you made us watch 'My little Pony? You told us if I watched it, I didn't have to get you a Christmas present.... Lemme read it!" Kate snatched the paper from Erika's hands.. It read:

_Problem: Are video games causing our youth to do violence or My Little pony?_

_Variables: _

_Manipulated: People used- Kate, a fifteen-year-old red head that plays video games most of the time. And has a few mental issues to sort out with._

_Andrea, a fifteen year old girl who's obsessed with fire._

_Responding : The amount of time taken for Kate and Andrea to become insane- minutes_

_Controlled: Location- Kate's house, TV show- My Little Pony Date- December 1_

_Hypothesis: I think that Kate and Andrea will become insane after about 20 seconds, because the show is so painful to watch. _

_Procedure: Have them watch 'My Little Pony' until they break out into insanity. Take the time. Record._

_Conclusion: After one minute, subject one or Kate, turned the television off. After this she brought down two My Little Ponies and burnt one with Andrea. Now they are moving to the plushy one, planning to cut its head off and flush it down the toilet._

_After seeing the My Little Pony, I think I don't have to do a test for video games...._

_This project is totally based on my friend's insanity, I hope I get my A!_

"Cool, defending video games that's my friend!" Kate pounded Erika on her back. "But you told me this was your Christmas present, now I have to go shopping in Christmas rush time! Well it's time to get those scissors."

Kate went looking in the small cabinet looking for a pair of scissors to use to cut the doll's head off. She came across an old rectangle object that was covered in dust. She dragged it out and blew off the dust. Her eyes grew big at the label she saw.. 'Nintendo 64'. "WOOHOO!" Andrea came over and saw the old console in Kate's hands. "You found it!" Kate nodded happily; "it's so old!"

Erika came by and shook her head, "it isn't **that** old! I mean I have one, it's my only console."

Kate got up and put her arm around Erika, "I know Erika, some people will never have the joy of playing 'Super Mario Kart' for Game cube, it's a crying shame! Same with you Andrea, my sympathy goes out to both of you. Never get to play Game cube of their own," Kate started to cry a bit. Erika saw something and pulled it out, it was a small box. She tipped it and a game popped out. Kate's eyes lit up seeing the game's golden back sticker. She snatched the game and had a huge smile on her face. "I. I haven't seen this game since I was ten! It's been five years!"

"Wow its that old!" Andrea commented.

"This here is my favorite game... Haven't played it since beating it completely ten times and I have the special edition on the Game Cube. This is the Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe lots of Zelda action in this chapter. Well I'm ready to post chapter two so Read and Review or no more story hehe!


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks for the reviews Dream and Anime. And no I don't watch little pony! I only watched five minutes while babysitting one night. I'm going to try writing in first person this chapter.... Kate is being narrator...

Chapter Two

In my hands was the game of the year of 1999 'Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time.' It was my first real video game that I bought with my own money. It was like my child, I remembered playing this game till late night for weeks. All of us were staring at it, for some suspense or something. I saw Andrea's hand come over my right shoulder and headed towards the game. I took my left hand and slapped her hand away from the game. I took the game and wrapped it close to my chest then I hissed at Andrea. "MINE! MINE!!! MINE MINE!!!!!!!!"

Andrea looked a bit startled at my reaction; I gave her a small grin. She rolled her eyes, "fine it's yours."

Erika sighed and began to speak to Andrea. "Andrea you know Kate is known to have multiply personalities... You got her acting like a five-year now, good job."

I knew I had some mental problems, my parents always told me I was special in the head. I mostly acted this way, for unknown reasons. I started to pet the game with my right hand, "my precious... MINE!!" I shook my head a bit and stood up. "Umm do you guys want to play this game or not?"

Both of them blinked at me and nodded their heads. Some people... I got the console in one hand and the game in the other. Erika offered to carry the game to the other side of the room. My eyes turned red and I stared at her and hissed. She backed off looking a bit dumbfounded. I saw that my brother's X-Box was sitting on the little tray beneath the TV. I grabbed the X-Box and started to pull on it. I pulled it with all my strength until the wires came loose. I took the X-Brick, what I call an X-Box and tossed it over my head. Erika rushed to catch it, she jumped and landed on the ground catching the console. "KATE?!?! Why did you throw your brother's X-Box?"

I starched my head, Erika did look a bit shocked. "Umm I don't want to play Halo2, I want to write during my nights.." I gave Erika a slight smile, she only rolled her eyes at me. I went to the cabinet and found a mess of wires for the console. I started untangling the wires, soon I realized my right foot was tangled in the wires. I shook my foot just to have more wires on my foot tangled. I started bouncing around shaking my foot trying to get the wires off. "The wires are after me!" Erika came up behind me and grabbed me around the neck trying to calm me down. I remembered the days I took in Self-defense, I flipped Erika over my side. She landed on the ground, Andrea came behind me and slugged me in the back of the head. I was knocked out and fell to the floor.

When I got up my foot was free from the evil wires. The Nintendo was hooked up to the TV and the Zelda game was in it. I grabbed my head, I had a slight headache. Andrea was smelling a brunt out match, and Erika was writing junk down. "My head..."

"Andrea that was a bit extreme to knock Kate out. She could have suffered mental damage from that blow."

Andrea smirked, "how can I damage her more mentally.. Isn't that a bit impossible?"

Erika nodded her head, "well I see your point but still she didn't go insane."

"I just wanted to try my new shoes on someone's head. I know she goes a bit weird when wires are wrapped around the her."

I remembered my terrible experience with wires. It seemed like it was eight years ago, which actually it was.

It was December first and I was a seven year old girl. I was untangling the Christmas tree light strings for my mom. I ended up tangling my bare foot in it. I didn't realize I had some exposed wire touching my skin, I plugged in the lights. Everything went black, I have a hard time remembering it but I've been scared of wires since.... "It's not my fault I'm scared of them."

Erika came by me, "I do too fear Christmas lights.. I too was shocked them." Erika shivered.

I got up and walked over to the Nintendo, I turned it on. Something was wrong... "The screen is black! We're never going to play it NOOOO!!" Erika shook her head, Andrea started panicking with me. Erika took the remote and turned on the TV. I saw a pink pony on the screen and my eye began twitching. Erika pressed video as fast as she could fearing what I would do.."

We all stared at the screen seeing Link on his house running across the land of Hyrule. I had the blue controller in my hands, I had a hard time adjusting to it from using the X-Box controller. I started a new game, and easily I went through the Deku Tree in twenty minutes. Erika was a bit surprised, "I thought you haven't played this game in years?"

"Kate has this weird thing... She can remember what to do in video games for a long long time. To bad it doesn't help her at school."

"Something like photographic memory?"

"I wouldn't call it that, maybe gamer memory."

I turned my head and gave my two friends a evil glare. I went back to playing the game, "to bad she gets like this whenever she plays a game... OW" I gave Andrea a Charlie horse and mouthed to her to be quiet.

After awhile I handed the controller to Erika, "try playing this." She grabbed the controller and made Link move forward. She soon came across a Wolfo, I waited patiently for her to swing the sword. After a minute of the Wolfo killing her my eye started twitching, "Erika press the button to swing the sword."

"Which button?"

"The B button duh!" She gave me a dumb look, "Press the **Green** button to swing the fudging sword! Your getting killed!"

Erika was pressing buttons at random, she brought out Link's Ocarina and played a couple of notes. The Wolfo killed her and I hung my head in shame. The lights went dark, and then the TV shut off by itself. I was wondering what in the world was happening, I felt someone squeezing my hand, it was Andrea. She looked like if she saw a ghost. I shook her, "Andrea are you ok?"

She shook her head and pointed at the roof. Both Erika and I looked up to see something odd. There was a little blue glowing object with wings. It was giggling with a high pitch voice. "I can't believe you're the saviors," it said with its high pitch voice.

I was trembling, "who who are you?!"

The object dove done in front of us. It was a small blue person with wings, it smiled at us. "I'm Navi, I'm here to take you guys there," and she pointed to the screen.

"In the video game?!" Andrea said.

"Duh, where else..."

"That's impossible," Erika stated. "You can't bring people into video games it goes against every science in the world."

Navi laughed, "this is coming from the same race that believes a fat guy comes to their house once a year."

"You mean Uncle Charlie? He's already came this year... So why wouldn't it be foolish to think of him coming once a year. Or did you do something to him?!" Erika leaned over and whispered something in my ear. "OH....Hey! Don't make fun of Santa!" I said.

Navi sighed, "well I'm here to bring you into Hyrule, like it or not!"

"Guys, if we're separated, make it to Lon Lon ranch, just ask for directions..." They both nodded to me, we all held hands.

Our feet were now off the ground as we stared at the ground. We were spun around fast, and were in a blue vortex. I looked at the swirly lights around us, "Oh swirly lights!" Navi shook her head, "get ready for a ride." I could only see lights spinning around us and I heard everyone screaming as we moved upward fast.

I woke up, in a soft bed. I looked around me, and there was no sign of Andrea or Erika. I was in a small stone room with fancy wooden furniture. I looked at my hands and started to freak. I was wearing leather gloves on my hands. I got up and rushed to the only mirror in the room. I screamed at the sight I saw...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the adventure begins! I wonder where everyone else is? Yes, it's true I have a fear of Christmas lights, that actually happened to me, expect the blacking out part. Read and review, hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter Three

This is in Erika's point of view this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews :D, I know I got the date wrong hangs head in shame Here's chapter four!

Chapter Three

My snapped open my eyes, just to started panicking. I started failing around my limbs in panic. I was screaming but all that came out of my mouth was bubbles. I saw alien type creatures were approaching me. I saw their arms had fins and huge fins on their heads. I started panicking more, both creatures grabbed my arm and started swimming up. When we reached the surface I started gasping for air. The two creatures look at me if I was some sort of freak and dove under the water. I swam to a small platform. I took a moment to obverse my surroundings. A small water fall was to my left, water in front of me and dry land to my right. The walls reflected the waters aurora, and the smell of fresh water was present. I felt somewhat relaxed in this alien environment. I looked at my hands and the sight made my blood run cold. My once fleshed colored skin was now white and had blue spots on it. I stretched my hand out to see, skin between my fingers. "Eww, web fingers," I said softly to myself. Other creatures in the place just looked at me funny. I was panicking inside my head but I wanted to keep a low profile in the area.

I heard talking in the distance between two of the alien forms. One was bigger and taller then the other. The tall one said, "I think she has lost her mind this time.." The shorter one added, "she's staring at her hands as if she were in another body. How can she be our star sword wielder, if she's acting like this." The taller one sighed, "maybe she just got up on the wrong end of the shell."

I shook my head, are they talking about me? I thought. I waddled my way to the edge of the platform and took a look at the crystal waters surface. I screamed at what I saw gazing back at me. The thing had a long white fin on its head, with blue strips running down it. The biceps had huge fan like fins and the ankles had smaller ones. It had huge blue eyes, and was wearing black tunic. Then I realized, I was that thing! I started to panic more in my head but I soon calmed down. I realized I totally forgot what happened earlier. "That damn fairy did this!" I clenched my fists, "this goes against everything science has proven!" One of the creatures swam to me in a hurry and got onto the platform. I recognized that they were Zora, the fish type race in the game. It seemed very familiar from the game, it was a small young girl Zora with a different head then everyone else.

"Are you ok, Zalinia?" It asked me.

"Who's Zalinia?" I asked, the small Zora looked at me if I were some freak.

"You probably bumped your head really hard this morning. This is the worst case of amnesia you've had. Remember me, its me Princess Ruto. Your my protector Zalinia. Well I hope you remember soon. I have to go feed the lord now." Ruto dove into the water and swam towards the shore.

I spent a couple of hours, trying to sort everything out. I was mumbling to myself, I got a lot of dirty looks from the Zora. "So now I'm a Zora champion named Zalinia!" I bit my lip, "so Kate and Andrea have to be somewhere else.. Maybe here.. I hope their here, or I have to make my way to Lon Lon ranch," I gulped. I couldn't stand being in a video without Kate around, she knew this game inside out. "Might as well see if any of them are here..."

I dove into the water, I started sinking to the bottom. I was panicking a bit before I realized, I'm a Zora. And they can breath under water. I took this time to explore the deep end of Zora Domain. My breath was taken away by the sight, this was way cooler then snorkeling in gym. I was looking at a crab and didn't notice the Zora swimming towards me. We both rammed our heads, I swam quickly to the surface and it did too. I noticed it was a male Zora judging my the size difference and he was a bit different from the others. He larger more pointer fins then the others, and had tattoos covering his body. He gave me a smile, "sorry Zalinia, I wasn't paying attention."

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, who are you?"

The male Zora chuckled, "its me Mikau. You forgotten everything this time. Well I have to get going, I have an audition in an hour." He waved and dove under the water.

I made my way to the shore where I bumped into a female Zora, "are you Kate or Andrea?" She only gave me a funny look and walked away from me. "She's nice," I walked up the ramp. It was getting colder but I continued to make my way up the stairs. I started laughing at the sight before me. A over weight Zora who seemed to well, look like a frog. I remembered him being the King because, who can forget how many minutes it takes him to waddle over. I walked closer to him and bowed, he nodded at me and dozed off. I sighed and kept exploring the place. I came across long hallway with a bunch of shell doors. A door had the name, 'Zalinia' so I guessed it was mine. I opened it, and stepped into the room. It was a small room with beautiful coral walls, the bed was a huge shell with seaweed in it. I looked around, the room was a bit messy and reminded me of my room. On the middle crystal table there were two twin blades. They were a beautiful silver and curved. I bent over and picked the one on the right. I swung it around, it was as light as a feather, and perfectly balance. What I found weird was I could wield the sword pretty good, I tried with two and it felt so natural to me. Like a extension of my body, for a person that never held a blade in her hands, I was talented. I found my athletic abilities were enhanced, I could jump faster and even do back flips. I spent hours just jumping around in the room with the two blades.

I was stopped by knocking at my door, "Zalinia, we need you in the throne room! On the double." I heard footsteps walking away. I took both blades and put them in my belt and ran out the door. I looked left and right, I didn't know which way the throne room was. I sped off to the right to hit a head end, so the throne room must be the other way. I ran down the hall to come across a small sign. It pointed at the ramp and it said "throne room." "Well I guess that's the way to go.."

I ran up to the Zora Throne room. I was stunned to see they had a visitor. Someone I recognized. The king signaled me to come stand next to Ruto, who was next to him. The visitor was a man, who stood at least 6'7 off the ground. His eyes were a dull red, that matched his hair. His skin was an odd shade of green and he had a huge gem on his head. He wore black armor, he looked like the man who you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley. I made my way up the ramp and stood my rightful place by Ruto. The man's gaze was on me but soon went back to the king. The man took a slight bow then started speaking. "Your majesty, I am willing to offer much gold for the Zora's Sapphire."

The king looked at the man, "who are you, and why do you want the Zora's treasure."

The man in black chuckled, I started to feel uneasy. "I am Ganon, king of the Gerudo thieves! I demand you give me the Zora's treasure now!"

"Sorry.. Ganon, but I'm not going to give you the Zora's most prized treasure." Ruto squeezed behind her father and ran through the hallway behind him.

I finally figured out Ganon was the big bad guy of the game, I started to panic in my head. "Tell me when your willing to give me the stone... Meanwhile you'll find your precious lord Jabu-Jabu is going to be feeling a bit different." Ganon snapped his finger. I gritted my teeth and took a step out, I was planning to jump on him and kill him right then and there! I took an other step and lost my balance. I fall into the shallow water below, Ganon laughed, "you call that your head of security. If I were you I'd get someone with balance." Ganon walked out of the room and towards the exit. He pushed anyone in his way aside, he wasn't to pleased.

"Zalinia, don't try to kill that man... He's evil and all evil shall be destroyed. Meanwhile I suggest you get your sleep I heard about your memory lose. Don't worry about us, we'll be ok."

I spat the water out of my mouth and stood up. "With your permission can I go to Lon Lon Ranch for a day?"

"For the time being stay here... I'm not taking any chances with that Ganon."

I headed off to my, I was in front of the door. Mikau came by and by accident I hit him in the face with the door. I didn't notice it and went on inside. I dropped down on the seaweed bed, I couldn't believe the day I was having. One day a teenage girl, next day I'm a but kicking Zora. "I wonder where Andrea and Kate are?"

I drifted into a long peaceful sleep.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hope you guys enjoyed chapter three. Read and review please...


	4. Chapter Four

It's Andrea's turn to be narrator.

Chapter Four

I felt a jabbing pain in my side, and it kept coming and going when I finally woke up from being knocked out. I ran my hand down my face and when I opened my eyes I saw that I had little green boots on. I thought of it being somewhat odd for me to be wearing green boots, since I was wearing socks earlier, but they were kind of cool ones and I liked them. Some pointy object poked me on the left side of my head. I turned around to see two little people, who looked a lot like kids. One had short green hair and had green clothing with matching boots. It was a girl with green eyes also. Next to her was a boy holding a stick. He had messy blonde bangs and he wore a green hat and tunic. His eyes were cool blue and he wore brown boots. Both of them had long ears. I thought to myself, "What race, are these little people with pointed ears and green clothing?" I soon realized who they were, and my eyes grew huge. "ELF PEOPLE!! You guys must be Santa's elves!"

Both of the elf people looked at me funny and the boy put his hand in front of me. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. Something felt very awkward for me, because I was about the height of these elves. I could swear they had the height of a child, and I remembered being 5'2 when I last checked. I noticed my hair was tied back in a French Braid. A strand of it fell in front of my face and I was shocked to see what colour it was. My beautiful black hair is... GREEN! "MY HAIR IS GREEN! MY HAIR IS GREEN! WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The boy and girl stared at me with confused looks. The girl came near me and put her hand on my forehead, "she doesn't have a fever." I looked at her with a scared look, "my hair is green..."

The girl shook her head, "Link you've done it this time! I keep telling you to stop throwing sticks as boomerangs or you're going to hit somebody. You wouldn't listen and you hit Willow in the head! Now she can't remember who she is, and she was supposed to go to the Deku tree and find out what's wrong. She's the only Kokiri strong in magic! I hope you learned you're here lesson, mister!" The girl took my hand and led me to a small tree stump house. It had a nice zigzag purple line running around it. The boy, I figured, was called Link, was tagging behind us kicking the ground with his feet.

When we went inside the tree house, I was stunned at the sight of the tiny furniture. It was so small, and the biggest chair was like the one I had when I was four. I walked passed a mirror on the wall and glanced over. I suddenly stopped and turned around. The girl pulled my arm but I refused to budge since I was to busy staring at myself in the mirror. My ears were extremely long and pointy. I felt kind of happy for having these elf ears. I know one of my friends at school would be jealous; she and her obsession with Legolas and being an elf. My eyes were now black, and my clothing had completely changed. I was wearing a green sleeveless top with short green shorts and green boots. I kept staring, thinking this was some sort of nightmare. "I have to be one of Santa's elves now! I'm too young for slave labor!" The girl pulling my arm let go of me and looked at me as if I were some freak. The boy was leaning on the doorway, staring at me. "What?"

The girl shook her head, Wow Link, you did quite a number on Willow..."

"Come on Saria, it wasn't that hard. It was just a twig!"

Saria looked at me strangely, "you were knocked out by a twig. Willow you're not an average Kokiri..."

"What's a Kokiri?"

Link came up to me, "you have to be kidding. It's what you are. It's the children of the forest. We never grow a day over ten."

"So we're kids forever?"

Saria nodded her head, "I'm around fifty... Link is about ten but we never grow up."

"I thought the kid race were gerudos..." Something clicked in my head... I was being so stupid. I had forgotten all about what happened earlier. I was in 'Ocarina of Time!' Link was the hero of the game and Saria was the annoying stalker girl. Or was that the fish princess... I hadn't played the game in years, so I tried to sort out this mess. From what I've learned, I'm a Kokiri named Willow with magic abilities. I decided to play dumb for the time being, I was completely lost. I had no clue how to get to Lon Lon ranch. I knew sometime in the game Link would go there and meet the cuckoo girl. Or was that the fat sleeping guy? It didn't matter. 

"Link I think you should bring Willow to your home tonight. I don't trust her being alone in her own house; she could hurt herself."

Link nodded and signaled me to come with him. I followed him to a small tree like house next to Saria's. Link climbed the ladder leading up to his little house. My eyes drifted to a small drawing on the tree trunk. It was amazing. It was a picture of a tall strong man, with a huge sword and shield. I stared at the drawing, which was drawn from chalk. After awhile, I remembered Saria saying something about me having magic. I looked back at the times of playing on Heroes as a wizard with my two friends. I remembered the elf wizard being able to cast fire from her hands. I was wondering, "flare." I opened my hands and concentrated on making a small flame in my hand. I said it again and my eyes lit up. A small flame was on my hand. It was truly amazing. Fire; there was no better element then that. Too bad when it's on your hands, it has the tendency of being ... hot! I felt a burning sensation on my hand, which soon became very painful. I waved my hand around in when pain, and I accidentally hit the drawing with my flaming hand. The burning pain on my hand stopped, but then I turned around to see Link's house catching fire. I did the only thing that came to my mind, I yelled the word "water" and pointed the palm of my hand to the small fire. I closed my eyes and turned my head the other direction. After five seconds I opened an eye and turned slightly. The fire was out, but the drawing was washed away from the water. This dream I'm having is kind of cool, yet scary at the same time. I mean, I can make fire and spray water by saying words. It's very freaky I have these super natural abilities. I felt bad that the once beautiful drawing was gone. I grabbed a piece of chalk from the ground and did my best to re-do it. After I was done I sneaked up the ladder and went inside Link's house. There was a little bed set up on the floor near his bed. I slipped in and went to sleep.

An evil man was riding a black stallion in the flaming fields of Hyrule. I woke up suddenly, "Wrong dream! It's supposed to be his!" I said while pointing to the snoring Link, "Boy, does he snore that loud all the time?" I covered my ears with the pillow and went back to sleep.

There were different images of people I knew going through my head. I saw a picture of Erika catching the X-Box Kate had thrown and then a flash of a wicked fish thing holding two swords. I saw myself holding a brunt match, then myself as a Kokiri staring at the fire in my hand. I saw Kate's brother playing computer and all of a sudden I saw him having curlers in his hair with a mud mask. Finally, Kate was prancing around my fire I set to the pony. I saw an image of a black and white horse that looked like a cow eating grass. Everything from there went blank...

It was early morning and I was half awake. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, sat up and looked around. A table was in the middle of the room, a chair in the corner and a blue fairy hovering above Link. I slipped down into the make shift bed. Wait a minute... That fairy hovering above Link? I stood up, while the little blue orb looked down... "Eep!"

"Hey, you're the one from before! You brought me here into this game!" 

Navi started to sweat a bit, "well I guess you turned into a Kokiri. How interesting... Which one are you? That dumb one or the fire obsessed one or the no body?" I murmured my favorite spell that I knew. A small flame popped in my hand. "So I guess you're that fire obsessed one. How nice... Where's your fairy?"

"I get a fairy?" I asked.

"Duh... Well, anyway, I have to wake this thing up." Navi flew down but a bit too low and touched Link's shoulder with her foot. "EWW! I TOUCHED IT! I TOUCHED IT!!!!!!!! AWWW" Navi started to fly around crazy yelling 'I touched it!' over and over. I watched her go as she flew out of the window.

"What a deep sleeper...Hang on...I know!" I walked up to Link and put my hand in front of his face, "water."   
Water came from my hand and splashed Link in the face. He stood up and grabbed my wrist. "Good to finally see you up."

Navi came flying through the doorway not paying any attention to where she was flying. She hit Link in the face and knocked him down to his bed. "EWW, I TOUCHED IT!!!" I sighed. This fairy was getting very annoying. I never thought I'd miss Kate being the most annoying one. Navi flew out the window again and came back a few minutes later. "I have my rubber gloves now!" I looked at her with confusion, why do you need rubber gloves to touch someone...? She flew around Link, nudging him. "Wake up you lazy thing. Wake up!" After a minute Navi backed up a bit and charged right at his head. Link sat up holding his head, "geesh, Hyrule's saviour is lazy!" 

Link rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Who are you?" He pointed to the blue orb.

Navi turned red, "WHO AM I? WHO AM I? I'M YOUR FAIRY YOU IDIOTIC LOSER!! I'M HERE TO GUIDE YOU ON A QUEST TO SAVE THE DEKU TREE! GEESH! LET'S GO AND GET THIS THING OVER WITH!!" Link and I both blinked at the fairy. Link was just about to say something when Navi cut him off. "Get the stupid sword and shield! Then get your bottom to the Deku Tree! I'll be waiting for you two there!" Navi flew out of the house.

"What's her problem," Link shook his head. "I wish I knew..."

When we made our way outside, Saria came running to us below. "Link! Willow! I'm over here. Come down and talk to me." We went one by one down the ladder and approached Saria. "Link, I love your drawing!" Saria pointed to the tree trunk. What used to be a glorious drawing was now a stick man with a mini sword in his hand. 

Link looked a bit confused but he sighed. "Thanks Saria..." 

"Well I heard you two were summoned by the Deku tree! You better get some weapons to protect yourselves. Oh, by the way Willow I found this lying around on the path." Saria handed me a staff, which I took in my hands. The strangest thing happened.

When I took the staff and held it above my head it starting floating above my grip and spinning slowly in a circle by some magical force. "This is the Wisdom Magic Staff. Put it in your hands to equip... This staff was created by the gods them selves and contains many secrets. How this all-powerful staff, which can take over the world, was found on the side of a path is another story. "Be happy it's a good one!" a mysterious voice said from nowhere...

We looked around, "who said that?" No reply, so I just shrugged.

"Link you better get going and find your sword and shield... Willow you better go find your fairy, she should be up there."

"Why don't I get a cool weapon like Willow?" Link asked with a jealous look. Saria ignored him and walked off. "Damn!" Link walked to a patch of weeds and started digging for rupees.

I headed towards the hill where Saria told me I could find my fairy. Some red glowing object flew towards me. I ducked thinking it was a pissed off Navi. The little red object stopped in front of my face, "Hi Willow!!! I haven't seen you in awhile!"

I was a bit confused, "Hi..."

"I heard you lost your memory and you're gaining it back, so I'm here to help. First lets set that bush on fire."

"What's your name?"

"Oh silly me! My name is Chi Chi remember? Oh wait, you forgot my name. Well point your cool staff at the bush and say 'flare'."

I did what she said. "Flare!" The bush caught fire, and Chi Chi flew right above it. She was staring down it, amazed. "I love fire," she said with awe.

"Chi Chi?"

"Ya?" 

"I think we're gonna get along really well... I can feel it."

To be continued Chapter Six

Hoped you liked it. Read and review please..


	5. Chapter Five

Thanks for the reviews guys :D!! Kate's turn again..

Chapter Five

My mouth was wide open and I stared at the person in the reflection. I started hitting myself in the head, thinking this was just a dream. I rubbed my eyes, but the person still looked back at me. In there was a six-foot woman, with silver hair staring at me. When I pinched my cheek she also pinched hers... this was too good to be true! I was this person! I could hardly believe it! I looked at myself with a huge smile on my face. I now had long silver hair that was in a ponytail and long pointed ears. My eyes were still the same green but were more like anime eyes now. I couldn't recognize myself; it was if some stranger was looking back at me in the mirror. I started dancing around the room in pure joy. I stopped, and thought to myself, "I am taller... I'm probably taller then my mom! My wish is granted, from being the shortest in my house, to one of the tallest." I was jumping on the bed, clapping my hands. A maid walked into the room and dropped the clothing she was holding onto the floor. She brought her hands to her hips, "Miss Rade! That is no way to act! Get off that bed and get ready for your practice! It's a crying shame how you're acting right now."

I jumped off the bed. What was her problem? So I guess my name was Rade... What an interesting name, funny how my Drow character on Neverwinter Nights was called Rade. At the moment I knew I was in the game of 'Ocarina of Time. This was going to be an interesting day. I was going to try my best not to act dumb. It'd be best if I figured out where I was, and get to Lon Lon Ranch. Erika and Andrea must be waiting for me. The maid came up to me and gave me leather armor. I went behind the changing screen. This armour was hard to get into, and I was having the hardest time just getting one leg on. After hopping around on one foot trying to get my other leg on, I started with the top piece. I held it up half dressed, "wonder where the sleeves are?" I flipped it around; there were no holes for the arms, it was more of an extra large tube top. I slipped it on. It went from where the pants ended to the top part of my breasts. It was extremely awkward. I mean, who would wear armor like this? My chest was somewhat exposed. It reminded me of a certain paladin's armor. Lady Aribeth's armor showed the top part of hers, yet I was thankful this one didn't. I had my leather gloves on already and they ended at my biceps. I noticed my leggings were more like shorts... The maid came and handed me some large black boots. After a couple minutes and some butter, I got the boots on. I felt like a dork, since I had boots that came to my thighs. It was extremely uncomfortable. I had a bit of my thighs and arms and chest showing. The only part of the armor I liked, was the deep shade of blue it was. I tried walking normal but with the boots I had my legs far apart trying to walk. "Who picked this armor out?"

"Well, milady, that's our armor for the head archer female of Hyrule." Did she say head archer? Wow, for me to be a star archer was like Erika failing a test.

I had a flashback from archery in gym. Mr. B told us to fire when ready. I aimed for the target and brought my string back. I let go think that the arrow would go hit the bull's eyes. I heard a yelp of pain. My teacher started cussing and hopping around. He had an arrow in his left... I dropped my bow and tiptoed out of the room. Everyone watched in horror as the gym teacher's face grew serious. "KATE!!!" I turned my head, seeing him limping towards me and I ran as fast as I could. I hated that memory, that term in gym I failed. Archery was a sport I tried to avoid as much as possible.

The maid handed me a longbow and a quiver of arrows. The bow was huge! It was at least five feet tall! It had the Triforce engraved on it and also had patterns of some sort of holy symbols. When the bow reached my hands, I had the urge to lift it to the sky with my right hand. Some music played, "You have gotten the Bow of Power. This is your bow etc etc etc... What a lucky girl you are!" I blinked. Who in the world said that? I took the bow in both hands and got into archery position. I pulled the string back and to my surprise it was like a natural motion. This was awesome!! Maybe I should go visit Mr. B and pass archery. I pointed the bow at the maid and she flinched. "Rade, put that thing down and get to the courtyard!"

I walked out of the room mumbling. Behind me, the maid slammed the door shut. So... which way to the courtyard? And more importantly, where am I? People passed me and I just smile at them. I was so lost. A little girl with blonde hair came to me and pulled on my side pouch. I looked down and my face lit up, it was... PRINCESS ZELDA!! I recognized the blonde hair, the eyes and the dress she wore. It was of course her kid version before she runs off etc. "Princess Zelda?"

Zelda giggled, "Yep that's me Rade. Aren't we going to go to the courtyard for my lesson?" I nodded my head, but I had no idea what she was talking about. Like my old grand daddy used to say. If you have no idea what the person is talking about... just smile and nod. So I did.

Zelda smiled and grabbed my hand. She pulled me through long corridors until we were in the courtyard. It was so beautiful... The gardens around it, the little moat, it just seemed so peaceful. It was surrounded by huge stone walls all around it, which was kind of a shame. I can't believe I'm in Hyrule castle courtyard. I had to do something before I got on this 'so called' lesson with Zelda. I took a small pebble on the ground and threw it at the one window. "OW!" A castle guard came to the window. "Rade was that you? Please don't do that again, or I'll throw a bomb next time!" I smiled at him and he went back to his duties.

"Rade can you show me your shot with a bow, I've never seen you shoot an arrow." I gulped, if I shot the princess in the foot or anything I'd be dead. I saw the straw dummy target, which was at least three times the distance as my furthest arrows. I gulped again, and my hands began to sweat. I started giggling with nerves; Zelda looked at me oddly. "Are you ok?"

"Sure!" I got the bow and loaded an arrow. I prayed to the goddesses I'd make this shot. I closed my eyes and brought back the string. I let go... I was too scared to open my eyes. I heard clapping, so I opened an eye, and saw a good sight. The dummy had an arrow sticking in its head. "Go me! Go Kate, Its my birthday!"  
Zelda had a puzzled look on her face, and quickly I stopped doing my victory dance. I decided to give it another shot, so I took my bow and got ready with it. I let go of the arrow and it went flying through the air. I wasn't paying much attention to the wind direction and the arrow was shot thought the window. Broken glass could be heard, and I cringed. A small blue bomb popped out of the window. "Crap..." I ran to the bomb and picked it up. Now I had a bomb in my hands... Wait a minute...I HAVE A BOMB IN MY HANDS!!! I ran around the courtyard with the bomb ready to blow up. I tripped and it flew into the moat, where it disappeared. "That was pure dumb luck," I said to myself.

Zelda walked up to the window to the throne room and peered into it. She turned around, "come see the castle's new guest." I walked over to her and looked. I saw a man in black armour and he had green skin. I knew exactly who he was. The evil man was... Ganon, king of the thieves! He was bowing and kissing up to the king to get his trust. I never liked him... He mean and evil, but he does make an interesting character in the game. The only thing I liked about Ganon in the game was the end when you sent him away. When he said the "Curse you bit." If you're creative, you can come up with interesting stuff for him to curse. One time when I was playing the game, I remember calling Link, 'Myself', so when Ganon went into the realm he said, "Curse you Myself!" I found it funny and I did other things too. I had him saying, "Curse you Liberals!" or "Curse you Curse you!" Thinking back about playing the game, I wondered how many times I've actually played through it. Zelda nudged me and quietly said, "look." At this time I wasn't in sight of the window and leaning on the wall next to it.

I looked in the window and saw how Ganon was giving Zelda a very dirty look. Then his gaze turned more upwards to where I was in the window. His frown turned into a soft smile, his face looked like he was dreaming. He gave us a slight wave, and I blinked and turned around. I wonder what that man's problem is... Zelda turned to me, "that's the man in my dream." She was pointing at Ganon.

I sat down on the stairs to the little platform. "Tell me about this dream of yours Zellie."

"Zellie?" Zelda looked puzzled at her nickname I gave her. "Well, you know the Forest in Hyrule, right?" I nodded. "I saw a green stone glowing above it and a boy with a fairy." Zelda spent an hour explaining this dream in full detail. I tried my best to not fall asleep, so I just nodded every now and then. When she was done, I was about to tell her the whole plot, but that would ruin the story completely... "Well Zelda I believe you. D'you wanna hear mine?" She nodded, so I began with the whole story, being in my basement finding the Nintendo 64. Then this fairy comes out of nowhere and the rest of us ending up here. When I was finished, Zelda giggled, "nice fairy tale, Rade."

I lifted my eyebrow, "why do I have to believe yours then?"

"You don't have too... No one believes it..." Zelda stood up and walked towards the exit.

I sighed and sat on the steps thinking of my current position. I thought maybe practice would make me feel better. Too bad there was no server I could go on TFC with and kill. I got my bow and started shooting arrow after arrow into the dummy. A castle guard came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. "Miss Rade, you have a visitor. Should I let them into the courtyard?" I nodded, who would want to see me? Maybe it was Erika or Andrea, but I continued my practice.

I fired my last arrow right on the dummy's head. "Nice shot, miss." I looked up and there was Ganon leaning on the doorway to the gardens. He came closer to me and bowed. "What would your name be, miss?"

I felt very... uncomfortable. "My name is Rade Relin," I used that last name, because, you know, it went with the name. "Can you do something for me?" I replied, "anything Rade!"

"Can you stop staring at my chest please?! It's making me feel uncomfortable." I saw his face turn a bit red from the shade of green. He finally got his eyes off my chest. He ran his eyes up and down, and I figured he was examining my body. His eyes finally stopped at my face; at least it was an improvement. Damn, he was ugly! I don't want to be mean or anything, but he was... could use less green... He smiled at me, and then did something unexpected. He grabbed both of my hands, causing my eye to start twitching. "Rade, I would like to ask you something. Would you like to come to my quarters for dinner?"

My eye started twitching even worse... I lifted my knee and got him in his weak spot; every mans weak spot. He fell over from the impact, "I'll get the answer to you... later." I walked out of the courtyard, pissed! I heard him moaning in pain, and I knew I was going to be in trouble. A couple of the guards rushed passed me to aid the Gerudo king, yet I was proud for what I did. I should start my search for Erika and Andrea, but they may not be in the castle.

I spent most of the day walking around the castle trying to find them by asking around but everyone just shook their head. They could be anywhere! I had to find my way to Lon Lon Ranch, because I don't want them waiting. I had to go ask for permission or I would have the whole army looking for me... So I asked a maid to guide me to the castle's throne room. I entered the grand hall, and it was huge! Silk curtains covered the tall windows and the most elite guards stood down the hall. The king was sitting on his massive throne at the other end. "Ah, Rade, just the person I wanted to see!" he yelled to me down the hall. I slowly made my way down the red carpet and bowed when I was only a few feet from the king. "Rade I heard, you well attacked our visitor." I nodded, I felt proud! He was a creep! "I want you to accept his invitation to dinner. We need to keep an alliance... So go now, and don't disobey my orders, and treat the guest with respect."  
I sighed. Great, now I have to go to dinner with him...

"Yes your majesty. Can I go to Lon Lon Ranch tomorrow?"

"No you may not Rade. We need you here while the guest is here." This king was really starting to get on my nerves. I stormed out of the throne room and headed towards my own place. A maid was waiting for me there, and she was the same one from before. She held up a purple thing in her hands, and when I entered she handed it to me. "Put this on!"

I let the cloth drop in my hands, and to my surprise, it was a dress. A tight, strapless dress to be correct. This was going to be some evening... I put the dress on... damn, it was tight. It made my butt look big and my chest seemed somewhat... larger. If he were behind this dress, he'd be a dead Gerudo! I walked down the halls of the castle and caught the eye of most of the male knights, who whistled. I just gave them a dirty look that shut them up. I made my way to Ganon's room and knocked on the door. I took a deep breath. This was going to be an interesting dinner. Ganon opened the door, and started drooling at the sight of me. I guess he didn't get enough pleasure from the other Gerudo's... Again he was staring at my chest, and again I reminded him... I walked in and he closed the door behind him. I thought being in hell would be better...   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The adventure begins next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Read and review please.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda etc etc. 

Thanks for the reviews guys. I forgot to say this at the beginning.. This story is dedicated to Erika, my best friend in the world. She is the wonderful person who edits this story since I'm lazy. Also to Andrea, the first person to read my stories before I posted them, also my best friend in the world. Thank you guys with the ideas and support etc. This story is for you! Well on to chapter six! If I get any thing wrong its because I haven't played this in months...

Chapter Six

Andrea:

Link has spent the good part of the day searching for rupees. He needed at least forty rupees for the shield, didn't know how it was to protect him. I could just pull some tree bark and call it a shield... I was sitting on a small column by a girl who was 'sight seeing'. She had a green dress on and had blonde hair in pom poms. Chi Chi was flying around having fun with some other fairies in the village. The girl kept talking to me... "I see a green rupee over in those weeds! I see a blue one behind Mido's house! There's one in those bushes..." I looked up at her, "can you be quiet?" She shook her head, I wasn't going to stick around to hear her blab. I jumped off, I saw Link heading off to a small tunnel to the left. I followed to the entrance, I guess I'll wait for him. I sat on a rock, watching Chi Chi lighting bushes on fire...

Chi Chi seemed pretty happy dancing around the small blaze, yep the fire that was spreading.. D'oh! I ran towards the fire and said "water." The water put the fire out, this made Chi Chi very mad. She started turning a deeper red, as she flew slowly towards me. Then she turned to a soft yellow, "you don't like me...." She sniffled, "you don't like me, and you put my flame out. No one cares about me..." I put my hand on the fairy's head. "Chi Chi I don't hate you.. Try not to set the forest on fire." Chi looked at me and nodded she flew on top of my head and fell asleep. I walked around admiring the tree houses, _these would make some nice fires_, I thought. I shook my head, why would I want to do that... Hours went by and Link finally got that damn shield. It was small wooden shield with a red swirl on it. What a rip off.. Anyhow we had to make our way to the Deku Tree. We went to the entrance of the Deku Tree, but we couldn't enter. Some kid in green overalls and in a dorky hat stopped us. His voice was high and scrappy, which about made me insane.

"Halt!" The little kid said with his voice, my ears felt like they were about to bleed. "You can't see the Deku tree without weapons its.. dangeeeerrrrrs" I shook my head, a little pink fairy came from the kid's hat.

It hovered in front of him, "pronounce it slowly Mido, dear." The fairy had a soft, sweet voice. "Come on dear, come on, I'll help you. D-a-n-g-e-r-o-u-s.." Mido looked at the fairy then to us and slightly blushed. He took a breath in and started slowly pronouncing the word. "D-a-n-g-e-r-o-u-s?" The fairy started clapping, "good work dear! Now I'm going to bake some cookies," she looked at us. "Will your friends like some?"

"They're not my friends! They want to pass me to the Deku tree! They have the sword and shield but I don't wanna let them by! I DON'T WANNA! Link and Willow wanna pass but.." Mido started to cry, "I just wanted to be like a boss of the Kokiri."

The fairy shook her head, "its alright dear.. We'll go put you in bed for a nap and have some cookies. So will you let the nice kids through?"

Mido dropped to the ground and started throwing a fit. "I DON'T WANNA LET THEM BY! I DON'T! I DON'T!"

The fairy's soft pink color went to a dark red. "Mido! Let these nice people by or no cookies!" Mido stopped and started again, "I don't want any cookies! I WON'T LET THEM BY!!" The fairy came down to the pouting Mido. She tried to get close but his arms were moving around and smacked her. She flew across and hit a tree nearby and fell towards the ground. I was staring at the kid in huge disbelief, he was a huge baby. Link tugged on my arm and pointed to the entrance. We snuck by the crying Mido and headed towards the Deku Tree.

We entered a small passage way towards the Deku Tree. I noticed a little blue bud sticking out of the ground, I bent over to have a closer look. Link went on ahead, he didn't realize I stopped. I poked the bud and it wiggled. After a minute, it got boring so I stood up and started walking. I was stopped after a few steps, I couldn't move my left leg anymore. It was in something warm.. I looked back and saw what I wouldn't consider normal. My left foot had a huge blue plant flower thingy eating it.. I tried to yank my foot out but it kept a good hold of it. I got my staff and started whacking it. It wasn't doing anything to the hungry plant, I noticed the staff would just bounce off the flowers skin. "Ack! Bad plant let go," I continued to whack it. It kept sucking my leg in more, and it really didn't feel very good. Felt like my leg was going into a big bowl of Jello. I dropped my staff and wrapped my hands around the stem near the bud. "Let go!" I was choking the flower with all my might, it finally let go. I dropped to the ground, it reached down and started eating my staff. I put my hand on top of the flower, "time to burn.. Flare!" A small fire went on the plant's bud and it spat out the staff. It started waving around in panic, I watched in aw. A flame devoured the plant thingy and now was a pile of ashes on the ground. I turned around and picked up my staff, "eww plant stuff." My staff was covered in some slime and same with my leg. "Evil plant!" Link ran next to me and looked at me.

"What happened here?" Link asked while he watched me brushing off slime off myself.

"I was being eaten by a big blue flower thing..."

Link looked at me funny, "big blue flower thing? Never seen one unless you mean that flower over there.." He pointed to a small normal blue flower behind me. "Willow you know those big man eating flowers are only in.. the lost woods. I think you need to talk to the Deku Tree about this problem of yours.. Huge Kokiri eating plants, that's interesting.. Well we better go before one of these 'Kokiri-eating plants' try to get us."

I saw a plant coming up behind Link, raising its plant like head and licking its lips. I pointed behind Link, "there's one behind you!"

He looked at me and chuckled, "I'm not falling for that."

The plant opened its mouth and grabbed Link around his neck. It lifted him off the ground by his shoulders, Link started kicking his legs. "I'm.. being.. eaten.. by.. a.. flower," he said. I laughed, "what eating Kokiri flower? You said there none here..." Link was now half way into the flower's mouth, I decided I better help. I put my hands around it and started choking it, it spat Link out. Link was rubbing smile off himself, I borrowed his sword without asking and cut the flower's stem. It withered away but a stick was left in its place. Link grabbed the stick and soon a voice said, "this is a Deku stick.. Probably a very handy item right now, hint, hint."

Link took the Deku stick and put it in a little pouch on his belt. I wonder how you can fit a stick that size into some pouch so easily... We made our way to the Deku Tree, I looked in aw at him. It was a huge tree and well seemed it had a mustache... I sat on the side while Link had a nice little chat with the Deku Tree. My mind wondered and I only heard select few words from the conversation. At the end I heard the words, "go inside of me and end this curse which is upon me..." The tree's huge mouth opened, as Link was going to enter it closed. "You better not enter its getting dark out. Why don't you and Willow sleep here and take care of this curse in the morning." Link had no objection, he just found a pile of leaves and fell asleep. Again he was snoring away, I was leaning against the trunk. I only thought about where Kate and Erika may be. They could be anywhere, or anything.. I thought what each of them were doing on the second night here...

* * *

Erika:

I walked into my room exhausted. As soon as I laid down on my bed, my eyes closed and I drifted away…

_I felt very light… I could see beautiful landscapes with long grasses in all sorts of colours and there were tall mountains in the distance… I was looking down at the wonderful scenery and that's when I realized that I was flying. I was carried by the wind and the sight of the mountains and pastures was filling my heart with joy…_

_Suddenly I was gazing upon an old gate, when Kate ran through it…_

"_I need your help," she said with an urgent voice. She turned around and I followed her. There I saw a small, cute old-fashioned house and on the roof, sitting there while wagging her tail, was Bailey…Kate's dog. I looked over at Kate and she pointed, without a word, at the roof where her beloved pet was staring at us. I flew up and tried lifting Bailey, but she was to heavy…I then noticed a window with a staircase going down and pushed Bailey through without a problem. Kate tried to say something to me, but it didn't matter because I was already gone…_

I woke up, confused. What the heck was that all about??? I turned around and fell back asleep…

­­­

* * *

Kate:

This was one of the worst nights in my life.. One I was in a dress, which I hate! Two I was forced to have dinner with a pervert, who happens to be the big bad guy... I was playing with the meatball on my plate with the fork. I was just rolling it to one side to the other, I didn't bother to look at him. I continued to play with the meatball, I had the strangest feeling I was being watched. I looked up and of course, the jerk was looking at his favorite area... "Ganon.. Look at my face not those ok..." He kept staring, I simply walked over and smacked him in the back of the head. He was rubbing the back of his head when he decided to look at his food instead. I went back to my seat and continued to play with the meatball. If this meatball weren't there, I'd have gone insane. Only thing I could think of was the same word.. Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil... Evil!!! I wasn't going insane or anything of course not! I looked up at him and my eye started twitching..

"That's a lovely dress you have on...." Ganon said breaking the silence.

"Well I was kind of forced to wear it!" I said. "Can you please stop staring at my chest?!"

Ganon looked at me puzzled and got up. He headed to a small cabinet and brought out a bottle of wine. "want some?" I shook my head and started looking around his room. It was a very ugly sight, portraits of Ganon were on every wall. I felt like gagging, Ganon was busy drinking his wine. Glass after glass after glass. I was growing bored so I started making shapes with my fingers. "Come and get some chick.." I looked at Ganon funny, he was tumbling around the room with a half a glass of wine in his hand. He wobbled his way over to where I was sitting, using the long table as support. I got out of my chair and backed off a bit. A drunken dark lord wasn't the best thing to fight.. I was back into the corner, I was beginning to fear what would happen to me... "I made you wear that dress heh.. It looks just lovely on you," he said.. He started coming at me faster trying not to tumble. I got my hand ready, as he approached me.. I brought my hand to his face and got him with full force in the nose. I heard a slight crack, but blood was starting to come from his nose.

"Crap!" I said and I took out of the room. While Ganon was on the ground covering his face, cussing at will. Several servants passed me to aid him, I just went back to my room. I slammed my door and blocked it with the furniture I could move to the front of the door. I got out of the stupid dress and put my night robe on or what I thought it was.. I dove into the bed and covered my head with the nearest pillow. I ignored the angry bangs on my door of servants. I was so dead for tomorrow.. I hope Andrea and Erika were having better luck.

* * *

Andrea:

It was early morning when I got up. Chi Chi was sleeping on a flower near by, I got up and stretched. Link was snoring away, his mouth was wide open and he did snore loud... I took a small stroll to the front of the Deku Tree, I thought about leaving to the village. When I heard a huge voice call my name.. "Willow?" I turned around, it was the Deku Tree talking. "Come closer child.."

I walked closer to the tree and took a seat on a small rock. "What's up?"

"The sky..." Wow that joke was lame, reminded me of Kate's response. But she would go the roof... The Deku Tree took a few minutes before talking again. "So Willow, you have found yourself in an alien environment.. You wonder who you are.. Seems you have taken your right place in life, yet you have no clue what or who you are..."

"How in the world did you know I'm from somewhere else?"

"I know a lot of things, and to tell you why would be spoilers... If you give me a few days I can return your memory of being Willow for you.."

To have two pasts at the same time... It was a bit complex, but I needed to know who's body I'd taken over. "Sure, I guess.."

"See me in a while, and I'll restore your memory... Now go wake up the young hero, Willow..."

"Ok!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrea: Hehehe, plant burn.. BURN!!

Erika: -.- You really have to stop burning things... Well thanks for the little thank you at the top, Kate. I feel so special right now :D.

Kate: Glad you like it.. I fear for the forest...

Erika: Why?

Kate: One word.. Andrea.

Erika: Oh!

Kate: Well, I hope you enjoyed it guys. Thanks for the reviews etc etc. Please read and review, the more I get the faster I write.. And don't ask about the dream thing, had to add Erika somewhere.


	7. Chapter Seven

Thank you for the reviews guys... Well here's chapter seven.

Chapter Seven

Kate:

_I was in the family room of my house. All the furniture was there in their correct spots. But something was different... My mother and father were in the front room.. Watching TV seemed pretty normal until a little broadcast came on the TV during the news. A news guy was on a screen in front of my house.. You could see his breath from the cold air that was outside. "There are no clues where three young teenage girls went to... They were here at this house two nights ago but are reported missing. They were enjoying some video game and no one has seen them since. Police have found no leads, there are no traces of them even leaving the home, during and after the blizzard. Police are now searching for fifteen year old Erika," they showed a picture of Erika. It was the time she was holding my dog's rope in her mouth on one end, and Bailey on the other. "Also fifteen year old Andrea.." They showed a picture of Andrea with her blue eyes she edited in. "And fifteen year old Kate," they showed my picture from the lake. I was in a Canadian jester hat and cap to match. "These three girls have been missing for two days now, we asked to have a interview with Kate's parents but they refused one. All I can say is they are two worried parents over a wonderful teenage girl." _

_I looked at my parents and looked very guilty as they watched the news. The door bell rung, my mom left the room to answer the door. Andrea and Erika's parents both came to the room and my mom soon followed. There was a minute of silence.. My brother brought my CD player to the room and turned it on. I was somewhat confused.. Some Beetles came on and all the parents started... dancing. I was shocked.. We were missing and they were having a party!!! I thought maybe to take a break from reality, that I could understand. My dad went to the kitchen and brought a glass of wine for each of the adults. My brother had left the room and all the parents were chatting away. My father broke the silence, "to our daughters who are missing! No more paying for instrument rentals, band trips and food! To more disposable income!" Everyone lifted their glasses and said, "cheers!"_

_I was so shocked.. My parents were happy I was gone.. I felt very mad, sad and stupid at the same time. I started thinking, why should I come back? But the image of all of them soon faded away... _

I sat up slowly in the bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. The sun had found its place in the morning sky, it must have been noon at least. I heard banging on my door, "come out now Rade!"

I sighed, and got out of bed. "Ya ya ya in a minute..." I got changed into my nice archer suit which I hated of course. I strapped my bow on and began to move the furniture that was blocking the doorway. I wonder how I moved a huge oak Armoire in front of the door.. I had some trouble moving it.. The banging and yelling from angry servants still continued in the hallway. I finally moved everything out of the way and opened the door. They all huddled around me asking if I was ok and how I was disrespectful. Also what happened between Ganon and I, but I rolled my eyes.

"You're requested to see the King in his chambers now!" A voice in the crowd said.

I wonder what he wanted.. I wonder, maybe I broke the guests nose hmm. I walked through the twisted hallways of the castle making my way to his chambers. I came to the big wooden doors and opened them slowly. The king was in full dress sitting on a mini throne in the middle of the massive room. I walked down the red carpet and bowed, "you requested me?"

The king looked at me and looked at the roof then back to me. "What happened last night Rade? I hear our guest has a broken nose because of you.. I want to hear your story before I draw conclusions.."

"Well sire, he has been a total jerk towards me. He was advancing on me and I was very uncomfortable. He was also drunk and he got me in a corner, for last resort I got him in the nose. I'm sorry if I..."

I was cut off by the king when he butted in.. "So he was being a total gentleman and you just hit him?"

"Your majesty, he was coming at me!"

He wasn't paying attention he was looking at himself with a hand mirror. "Run along."

"Who's the sexist King in all the Land? Wait that's me HA!"

That guy had some problems.. "Oh and Rade go say your sorry to Ganon." I cringed, I thought I wouldn't have to see his face for a day at least. I slowly dragged my feet on the floor towards Ganon's chambers. I really really didn't want to go. I had a great idea.. I sped off down the hallway to where I believed the stables were.

* * *

Erika:

I was sitting by the waterfall in the Zora's River region. They explained to me about the area and how it led to Hyrule if you were to travel south. I sat thinking, how can I get out of here to go to the ranch. I could sneak into the little exit underwater that takes you to the lake and walk from there. I know asking to leave was out of the question. I sighed, "how can I leave without being noticed?"

"Have you tried going South down the river?" A voice behind me asked. I turned around to see a slightly big bird looking at me. It spun its head 360 degrees.

I turned away from the over grown owl, one of the last things I wanted to talk too. I ignored its stupid comment and started thinking of how to get to the ranch. "I can wait till everyone is asleep and go through the little underwater passage..."

"Or you can go follow the river south to the field..." The fat bird commented.

I ignored it again, "or I disguise myself and sneak out the other exit..."

"Or you can go south from here and head to the ranch..."

"I know," I finally had the perfect idea. "I'll wait for night time and follow the river south it has to lead somewhere away from here!" I turned around and the owl had a blank look on his face.

"So you finally listened to me. A typical Zora, stubborn and stupid." It stretched its wings and was about to take off.

"I have a question..."

The bird tucked its wings back, "and that is?"

"How can you turn your head 360 degrees with no problem? Aren't owls only suppose to do only 180?"

"I don't know, well I'm off." The bird stretched its wings and took off the ground. It flew gracefully upwards, to the sky. To bad it didn't notice the branch sticking out of the cliff.. The bird banged its head into the branch and went downwards. It fell into the river below, I dropped my swords on the ground and dove in...

I was now under water, the bird was sinking towards the bottom. I swam underneath the bird and started to swim up. I was having some difficulty, I recommend a diet for this bird. It was heavy.. specially for its species. I got to the top holding the bird beside me, I managed to drag it on the shore of the river. I checked the pulse.. it wasn't breathing.. I had to give it mouth to mouth.. Something I wasn't to trilled to do but to save this animal I had to. I bent over and opened its huge beak. The huge tongue came rolling out to the side.. I closed my eyes and began to do rescue breathing on the bird.

"HEY!! GET OFF ME YOU FISH!!" The bird stood up quickly on its claws and spat onto the ground. "You were trying to do some weird Zora thing on me.."

"I wasn't trying to do anything.. I was saving your life.."

"Typical of a Zora to lie." The bird turned around, its back was now facing me. "I don't believe you one bit!"

"I wasn't trying anything! I was saving your life back there.."

"Sona!" A older voice said, I looked to my right. A bigger owl was standing on a rock, silver feathers showed off this birds age. "That nice Zora saved you! You know your manners so thank the nice girl!"

Sona rolled his eyes, "well umm thanks..."

"Sona!"

"Yes father?"

"She saved your life, so you know what you have to do. We have a strict belief when you owe someone your life, you stick around them until you repay that."

"Aww father, I don't want to follow a fish around until I repay my debt."

"Sona! This is a Zora not a fish. And you are going to repay this debt, like it or not mister! I don't want to see you back at the nest until you have saved this Zora's life at least once!"

Sona looked at the ground, "I hate tradition, have to stay with the fish ick!"

"Sona! Show some respect..." Sona's father turned towards me, "excuse my son's behavior. He is well a bit.. Disrespectful to Zora and fish. He will have to be with you until he pays this debt, who are you?"

Great a big owl as a pet always wanted one.. "My name is Zalinia of the Zora tribe.."

"Well Zalinia, it's nice to meet you. Well I shall be off, I hope we run into each other sometime..." Sona's father took off into the sky, and headed southeast.

I looked at Sona, I wish he took his son with him.... Sona came up to me, so we were face to face. "Fish.. Stay out of my way.. Don't expect me to do anything and I'll be a happy bird. Well I'm going to have a nap have fun..."

Wow an owl with attitude, I went back to my spot in front of the waterfall.

* * *

Andrea:

Link and I were in the Deku tree.. Lost. Link was able to get the fairy sling shot from a room on the level below. It was an interesting experience, I remember what happened about an hour ago.

_We just entered a small room on the second level.. A pile of leaves were on the ground, we didn't care and walked past the pile. We were about to go to the door across the room... "Ow! Something hit me," Link whined. He was rubbing the back of his head, I turned around. _

_"What are you talking about there's nothing here... Are you sure it wasn't your imagination.. There's just a pile of leaves there... Lets get going.."_

_Link went ahead and approached the door. A click sound was heard and three old, rusty, bars of steel came in front of the door. Link started pulling on the bars, "they won't budge.. I think were trapped."_

_I ran to the other door, the one we came through. Three steel bars came in front of it.. "Now were trapped.." I turned around and looked at the leaf pile, wonder what they were doing something. Something moved in the pile, seemed like the middle leaves just shifted. "The leaves moved!!! I swear they just moved."  
_

_Link rolled is eyes, "don't worry leaves don't move on their own. There's no wind..." Link turned back to the mental bars of the door. Some creature popped out from the pile.. It was covered in leaves and had two big red eyes and a huge mouth. It spat a deku nut at Link, I couldn't warn him in time. He was hit in the back, the creature went back to the pile. "Not again!" He turned to me, "did you do that?" I shook my head and pointed to the leaf pile. Link walked to it and bent over to examine the pile.. The creature popped out, it hit Link in the face and he fell on his butt. He scrambled to the wall and the creature ducked into the pile in fear. "What was that?"_

"_Oh that, it was a Deku Babas.." A little voice said. Chi Chi came from my little pack on my belt, she was rubbing her eyes. "Just step back a bit," she yawned. "They will go back to the pile if you're to close, and just hold your shield up.. It shoots nuts, just reflect the nuts to it and stun it... Or you can.. Umm."_

"_You can do what else Chi Chi?" I asked._

"_Burn it!" _

_Link at Chi Chi funny... I thought it was good idea... "Well what are you waiting for.. do something Link..." _

_Link held up backed up and held his shield up. The creature came up, it started to laugh. "HAHAHA.. I'm not stupid, you little Kokiri... I know your just going to.. OH MY GOSH I'M ON FIRE!!" The creature fell to the ground, brunt to a crisp. "Damnit... Meanies..." The creature withered away, and a five rupee appeared.._

_Link was blinking and looked at me, "did you really need to do that.." I nodded my head, he went towards the door. Some music played and the bars on both doors went up.. "I guess were allowed to go to the next room...  
_

_We entered a room with a floating platform... We both jumped on it then to the other side of the room. The platform crashed to the door.. That was very odd. There was a chest up some vines on the wall near us. I ran up to the vines, and tried climbing. I kept loosing my spot and slip down. Link made it up the vines with no effort. He climbed down and held up a sling shot.. I jumped off the vines, I was about a foot off the ground.. "So how do we get out of here..." _

"_OH MY GOSH! THERE YOU ARE!" A high pitch voice said in the distance. I thought it was Chi but she was sitting on my shoulder.. Navi flew into the room, "what a stupid little couple of Kokiris! I've been waiting at the Deku Tree for whole minutes! Then he tells me you already went inside of him, I'm insulted.. Its like you don't want me!" Then Navi rambled on about how we needed her.. "I will only help you if you be nice to me. I want a pail of water and some cookies by me each time I wake up. I want my own sleeping bag and also I don't have to touch anyone. If you can do that for me, I shall help you on your quest."_

_Chi Chi was laughing, "some fairy you are. You're the most selfish one I ever met." Chi Chi changed her tone of her voice to match Navi's high pitch. "I want to rule all. I'm so selfish and you don't be mean I shall help you on your quest that I'm forced to do. ALL WORSHIP ME!!!" _

_Navi turned red, "I don't act like that! You're an insult to all fairies!!!"_

_Chi just laughed harder, again in the same tone. "I don't act like that! You're an insult to all fairies!!!"_

_Navi turned a darker "you're just a stupid fire obsessed fairy. I don't know why you're even in the forest. Fire sucks!"_

_Chi Chi got up from my shoulder, she turned a darker red then what Navi was. Her voice was low, "you're the one that sucks! Come on tuff fairy, duel!"_

_Navi chuckled, "duel you." She was laughing so hard she flew towards the ground. "Man, you're funny!"  
_

"_Flare!! FLARE! FLARE!!!" Chi Chi yelled. A flame appeared on Navi's wings. _

"_I'M ON FIRE DO SOMETHING!" Navi zoomed around the room yelling. Link ran after her trying to calm her down. Chi Chi was on my shoulder once again._

_  
"Good job," I said rubbing her head._

_"She insulted fire, look at them go!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kate: Go Chi Chi, your my hero!

Erika: That was a bit rash thing to do.. Lighting that poor fire on Navi's wings...

Andrea: Navi had it coming!

Kate: Hoped you enjoyed it and red and review please.. Note our parents wouldn't have a party...


	8. Chapter Eight

Thanks for the reviews guys : D. Here's chapter eight.. And Anime I took the short stories off since.. I'm adding them to the end of FF.

Chapter Eight

Erika:

It was getting dark, the howling of some dog creature was present. The moon was rising in the evening sky, I was ready and packed. All my belongings from 'my room' were packed.. I was waiting for that lazy owl to wake up any time. He claimed flying during the day makes him sleepy... I thought owls only flew around at night, this was maybe a new species. I thought of going ahead, the bird surely could catch up. I started making my way down the Zora's River... It was so calm and peaceful, as I walked beside the small river. I was walking by a log, when a small green frog jumped in front of me. It stood on its hind legs..

"You see.. Fish, you're in my territory see. May I ask for you to pay the toll, or my buddies are gonna get ya yaaaa... Hand over the rupees ma'am and no one will get hurt seee." I looked blankly at the one foot frog... "See.. You need to pay the toll before you go any further.. Yaaa."

The frog was either insane, or stupid.. I just walked right over the frog, this made it a bit angry. It started shaking what I believed was its fist.. "Come back here yaaa. And show some guts yaaa." I kept walking, ignoring the frog's comment.

I soon came across a small gap between the one shore and the other.. I tried jumping across, it was only about a meter. I soon found out.. Zora's weren't made for jumping... I went right into the river, doing a belly flop on it.. It was really refreshing but it still hurt.. I climbed out on the other side, the weirdest man I ever saw caught my eye. He had a huge sack beside him and was munching on something. He was bald with thee biggest mouth, with not many teeth to fill it. He was a bit overweight, wearing nothing but big blue pants. I walked over to him, he stopped eating a looked at me. "What a bean?"

"Huh?"

"You want some magical beans? Only ten rupees."

"I have none at moment... Sorry..."

"Come on kid... I need rupees... My wife kicked me out for giving away our kid for a sack of magic beans.. These things are so addictive, I can't stop eating them..." The guy went back to munching on his 'magical beans.'

That was a bit odd, I noticed a little sign. I went up to it.. It read "Hyrule Field.." So I guess I was traveling the right direction after all.. The sign pointed towards a big gate, to bad it was blocked by huge boulders... This was going to cause some delays... I went up to the middle boulder and tried pushing it but it wouldn't budge. I sat down on a small rock underneath a tree and waited for Sona to come. Then I thought, maybe I should just go through the water next to the gate... I walked to the edge and jumped in, I pushed by the current towards the field. The field was huge, and so peaceful. I walked from the river and onto the shore. I heard huffing and puffing behind me..

Sona was flying, fast towards me. He didn't look to pleased. "Damn Fish, I was having my beauty sleep. Then you go off without me and I had to come all the way here. Why can't you sleep during the day like a normal creature? Well we should set up camp and wait, traveling here at night."

I looked at him, "why would you say that?"

"Take a step out a bit into the land." I took a few steps, and nothing happened. Sona looked puzzled, "go out a bit more.." I took a few more steps, and looked at Sona. He had a puzzled look on his face, "a few more." I had no idea what he wanted to do but I took some more steps. I was now at least ten feet from the water. "Aww man! They aren't coming out!" Sona landed on the ground and took a hop towards the land. Two things popped out of the ground. They were skeletons with some rags on and clubs. Sona started running on his two stubby legs, "damnit Stalchildren! Your suppose to get the fish not me!" He was running around in circles near me with the two Stalchildren behind him. "Stop staring fish and help!"

I thought the bird got what was coming but it wasn't nice to leave him like this. I drew both blades and charged at the Stalchildren. The one stopped and turned towards me.. I brought my arm up and sliced across its neck, the head fell off and dissolved. It started running around in another direction headless reminded me of a chicken. I ran after it but fell.. I got back up and swung at the Stalchildren. It fell to its knees and went into flames. The second one turned to me. "Oh god! You killed Kelly!" That was a total rip off of South Park... It ran around and went into flames.

Sona looked at me, "fish you saved my life once again..."

"Does that mean you don't hate me as much?"

"Nope.. Just means the longer I have to stay with you. So stop saving my life!"

"Fine I won't..."

We went back to the shore and set up camp. I watched the flames flicker then I laid down. Sona was already snoring away on his back. I slowly went a sleep.

* * *

Kate:

After hours of wondering through the castle. I finally came to the castle stables, it smelled.. Bad. I walked up and down the lanes until I found the most perfect horse. It was tall, had lots of muscle and looked like a cow. My type of horse! I wondered around and got a saddle and reins. When I got everything onto the horse I mounted and rode to freedom. I rode past the guards, who well weren't happy seeing me leave. "Rade get back here!" I heard them yelling as I pasted each one. I rode past the castle front gardens, there I saw Ganon. He had a huge bandage on his nose, when he saw me he ran back to the castle. I hope he wasn't going to tell on me or worse.. follow. I got to the castle market, it was dark and doggies were everywhere. I ignored them and kept riding to the field, FREEDOM! I rode to the middle of the field and started yelling "FREEDOM!" I went towards the ranch.

* * *

Erika:

I got up, I heard someone yelling 'Freedom'. The voice was so familiar, but I was too tired. I went back to sleep.

* * *

Andrea:

Link and me, have been traveling in this tree for what seems to be hours. Falling into low water, getting chased by man eating plants and the such. We were in the room just before the monster who was inside the Deku tree. Once we destroy this so-called 'Queen Ghoma'. Three Babus were debating how Link could have possibly knew the order in which to stun them.. Like 1,2,3 was a clever pattern... "You can go see the GREAT GHOMA! Now leave us alone!" All three Babus went into the leaf piles and the door opened. We entered the room, Chi Chi was in my pack, and Navi flew off somewhere before.

The room was dark and gloomy. We walked in and the door closed behind us. I had a little light on my staff, it was the only light in the room. Link looked around while I stayed back, Chi Chi was scared. "I hate the dark..."

Link came back, "there's nothing here..."

"Have you tried looking on the roof?"

Link looked up, "WAH!" A huge green eye was looking at us. It turned red and came down to our level. It was a huge spider thingy. I guess this was the 'GREAT GOHMA!' We heard about. It crawled to Link, he withdrew his sword and shield. The creature was more of a hand with an eye in the enter. It hissed towards Link he jumped back. It came towards him and exposed its eye, he swung his sword at the one leg. It didn't do anything, Gohma climbed up the wall. When it was on the roof, its eye was red and seemed to be in a great deal of pain. A tail thingy came down and three little balls came from it. The balls seem to become three tiny Gohmas.

"ACK! More Gohmas!" I shrieked, Link ran towards Gohma who had come down. It seemed I'd be the one going after the little terrors. "Here freaks!" I called, all three charged at me. "Flare!" I said tapping each one on the head, burning them to a crisp. It was a pretty sight, all the flames. "Fire...."

Link found the Queen's weakness and by hitting her eye it stunned her. Once the mini Gohmas croaked the big Gohma did something unexpected. She took her one leg and held Link back, she came towards me. She saw the three ash piles, once her babies. "MY BABIES! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM??? YOU MONSTER!"

"Well I ummmm...."

Link jumped on the beasts back and shoved his small sword in its skull. Gohma croaked and fell to the ground and brunt in blue flames. "Blue Fire!!!!!!!" I said and walked over. I put my hand on it, was so warm and soft. A weird blue and red heart appeared. The flames were gone... Link came over and picked up the heart.

"This is a heart container.. Increases your health bye!" The weird voice from before said... I wonder where it came from. A blue light appeared, I walked into it and started flying upwards. Link came after me, we soon appeared in front of the Deku Tree.

"Oh Link and Willow there you are!" The Deku Tree greeted us.

"Hey tree," I said.

"Hey?"

"Never mind.."

"Well here's a gem Link, that Gohma caused me to have killer heart burn. Thanks for helping me.. Well you two need to get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

We both rested underneath the tree and fell asleep. Chi Chi flew off somewhere..

* * *

Chi Chi:

I flew off towards where I knew that stupid Navi would be. I still needed to settle a score for her abandoning us. I flew to the village and into Link's house, and in the bed was Navi, sleeping. I flew close to her, she did snore loud, at least her and Link had something in common. I looked around for a useful object. On the table was a nice, big glass jar. It was perfect! I took the bottle and flew it over to Navi, with a lot of trouble. I slipped Navi carefully into the jar, and she was a heavy sleeping. I put the cork on the top tightly, and flew off. That Navi didn't know what was coming to her for insulting fire!

* * *

Andrea:

The sun had raised, to my surprise Link was already up. He seemed to be talking to the Deku Tree about something. Chi Chi was flying behind the Deku Tree, a angered Navi soon came to my sight. She went behind the Deku Tree where Chi went. I ran over to where the two fairies were. Navi turned red, "I spent all night trying to get out of that glass bottle Chi! Why did you do that! You know what! FIRE SUCKS!! IT CAN GO AWAY!"

Chi Chi turned red, "why you little!" Navi flew right in front of the Deku Tree, "give me your best shot!"  
Chi threw a small fireball at Navi, but she dodged it. "Ha! You little bugger you missed!"

Chi Chi was white, "the... the .... the...."

"Speak up, Loser!"

"THE TREE IS ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!"

Navi looked, "THE DEKU TREE IS ON FIRE!!" She then fainted on the ground.

The tree was consumed in flames, I started panicking. I heard the tree say, "on my dieing words.. Go see the Princess of Destiny..." The Deku Tree then died, it was a day of mourning for the forest. Right now we had an oversized tree on fire... OHH Fire! I went into action, I ran around the dead Deku Tree, yelling water. Summoning small streams of water, to put out the flames. I felt really bad... When I was down and fell to my knees and began to cry. Link came to be and knelt beside me. He too, started to cry, "I feel your pain Willow. The Deku Tree was important among us.."

"It's not the tree! The fire!"

We spent about an hour, letting Link get over the lose of the Deku Tree. When Navi finally recovered she flew off somewhere, we returned to the village. Mido was sleeping in his bed, we were only looked upon. No one knew what just took place. We came to the exit, some kid was standing there. "Hey! No leaving, as soon as you leave you'll die! Well go ahead and die if you want, I quit!" The kid walked to the side, and fell asleep.

"Won't we be killed Link?"

Link chuckled, "the Deku Tree says I'm actually a Hyrulian! I get to be a big boy, did you hear that Mido. I'm going to be taller then you!" He yelled towards Mido's house. "The Kokiri dying thing is just a bunch of lies the Deku Tree made up. Said it was a good horror story for us Kokiri, so to Hyrule we go!"

"Can we stop at the ranch first?"

"I guess.." Link shrugged we walked out the entrance. Saria was standing on the bridge. She looked pretty happy, I thought this part she was suppose to be sad...

"Link, Willow! I heard your going to be leaving. I want you to have these things as a token of my friend ship. Take them!" Saria gave me a nice little flute, and gave Link an ocarina. "Well have fun with those, I'm off to the village. That kid might be pulling on my grass still, have to go check on him! Bye and good luck!" Saria waved at us as we left.

We were going through a small passage until a bird showed up....

* * *

Erika:

I had a smile on my face. On the sign in front of me it read, "Lon Lon Ranch." I've made it! Sona was flying behind me, to afraid to walk on the ground at this time. We walked through the entrance, it was so peaceful. A barn was on our right and a house on the left. Straight-ahead was some horses, and on the on post was a horse tied up. It looked like a cow.. We went forward to see a weird scene.

A young woman, in ridiculous armor was fighting off what appeared to be soldiers. Who would wear that armor were really blind.. The one solider came near her, she used the bow in her hand and clubbed him in the head. He fell to the ground, the other came slowly towards her. The woman had messy silver hair, and she had a look on her face not to mess with her. "Stay back! I'm not going back to him!" She hissed, the solider came up to her with his hands up.

"Please Miss Rade, Ganon sent us to get you."

"I'm not going back and you'll have to make me!" She used the bow as a club and banged him on the side, she looked towards me. Her face lightened up.. She came running towards me..

"I think I know you!" She yelled, before Ganon swept her up onto his horse. It was a big, black proud stead. "Let go of me you creep!" She was kicking but seemed to have no effect on him. He turned his horse around and came beside me and stopped.

"Hey you're that clutz from before, well I have to get going."

The girl looked at me with a scared look on her face, "I don't want to back! Please meet me at the castle sometime I think I know who you are...." Both people rode on the black horse out of the ranch.

That was weird, I saw a solider recovering. I ran to him and asked him, "who was that girl?"

He chuckled, "that's Rade Relin I think.. She is some character, Hyrule's top archer. And at the moment, the runaway.."

"Why would she want to run away?"

"She doesn't want to be near Ganon I guess. I can't blame her.. I wouldn't either well, good day, Zora." The solider got the cow looking horse and mounted it. He took off in the distance, soon the other one followed.

Sona came flying up to me, "that girl says she knows you... Have you ever met her before?"

"Nope, but can we wait... I have some friends that might come in a bit."

"Sure, I'm going to catch up on my beauty sleep, fish." Sona went underneath the shade of the tree and fell asleep. A weird guy in white overalls was near the post day dreaming I guess. He kept mummuring, "one day... one day this ranch shall me mine!" A girl with red hair was singing to all the horses and she was quite good. Expect the whole, singing the same song over and over and over again. I sat on a box waiting for someone to enter the ranch

It was near sunset and I was losing hope.. Until two small kids came through the entrance. I saw a girl was one of them, they came closer to me.

"Kate?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate: Erika, we were so close to meeting lol.

Erika: I didn't know your armor was that bad!

Andrea: Well my fairy brunt down the Deku Tree!

Kate: Wow something to be proud of . Well stuff in this may be a bit off like how the tree dies, but its my fic. I can change somethings around, and I know the order for the things isn't 1,2,3.

Erika: Read and Review please.

Kate: Hey that's my line!

Erika: Teehee


	9. Chapter Nine

You now all hate me for killing the Deku Tree.... And I got Hryilian wrong x.X I feel shame.. If I don't update in awhile, I'm feeling mass shame x.X (Just kidding) Exams are over so mass writing time! Well here's chapter nine and thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Nine

Andrea:

There was a strange fish like thingy, in a tunic staring at me. It only said, "Kate" really softly. Wait a damn second..

A smile crept on my face, "Is that you Erika?" This fish thing looked at me and smiled. It ran up to me,

"Kate! I'm so glad your here!"

"I'm not Kate... It's me Andrea..."

"Andrea, I'm so glad to see you! I can't believe you made it all the way here!" Erika knelt down and gave me a hug. "You're just a kid?"

"I'm a Kokiri, and may I ask.. What in the hell are you!?"

"I'm a Zora, from the game. Well who's the kid behind you Andy?" Erika pointed to Link who was behind me, with a completely lost look on his face.

He stepped to my side, "I'm Link, and Willow, how do you know this thing? I thought you've never left the forest, and these things don't come into it either." Link was pointing at Erika. "And why is your name now Andrea! It's been Willow my whole life!"

A huge owl came by; it looked like the other one, but smaller. "Hey fish, who are the shrimps?"

"Well umm, first of all Link, that's Erika a Zora. Second, I've known her for a long time. And Andrea is my uuhh…middle name, we call each other by our middle names..." I had to come up with some stupid excuse. I knew Link or anyone wouldn't believe I was from some other place.

Erika turned to the owl, "Sona.. this is Willow I think, and Link..." So I guessed the over grown bird's name was Sona.

Link was examining Sona, "Hey shrimp! Stop staring! Too many people around me! Too many losers! If you want to find me I'll be in the tree over there!" Sona flew off towards a big oak. Wonder what his problem was.

"What's your name, Zora?" Link asked.

"Mine, Zalinia." Zalinia, what kind of name is that... She could have been more creative...

"Can I speak to Zalinia. Alone, Link?" He nodded and walked towards the barn.

"Andrea, I have been so lost, here.."

"I know, we were separated I think. I haven't found Kate at all, should we wait?"

"I did run into some woman who said she knew who I was. She told me to meet her at the castle. I wonder… could that be Kate? I mean we are different creatures. If we leave she'll probably end up waiting here so I suggest we go to the castle, meet this woman then come back here and try to see if Kate has come here."

"Sounds like a plan Erika, I mean Zalinia..."

* * *

Kate: 

I was in the courtyard, with no exit that wasn't blocked. I hated it; I had to stay here until Ganon felt I was good enough to leave. And I knew I wasn't going to leave any time soon. He was becoming the King's petty advisor, I was so doomed! What Ganon wanted me to do for my freedom was gay... He wanted me to kiss him, like that would happen in a million zillion years! I hated that man, almost as much as Matt! I was now sitting on the little thing by the window. Only fun to do in this courtyard was to shoot fricken arrows! So I sat down and decided to convince how much I hated being here.

"Miss Rade, you need anything?" A guard asked me.

"No, I'm fine, unless you have a way out. Then I would like to know how to get out..." I went back to staring at the ground.

"Well there is no way out of here, without him knowing. Well I'll be back in awhile to check on you." The guard walked away.

I loved being here, it was fun. Staring at the grass, and doing nothing. Lord! I couldn't stand it! I was going insane... No video games, no writing and no school. I knew I was suffering from withdrawal. I curled up in a ball. No school, which was a good thing. But no video games, no school but NO VIDEO GAMES! I was probably clinically insane about this time. "Are you ok Rade?" A girl asked. It was Zelda, who was leaning over me. "You don't look to good."

I stood up, "I hate Ganon... He wants me cooped up here, for his pleasure… And no! AIIIEEEE!" I grabbed my hair and pulled it. "I HATE GANON! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I want to get out! I just want to find my friends!" I was jumping up and down, like I usually do when I'm mad. My eye started twitching. "Erika and Andrea must be waiting for me!"

"Well Ganon has his own twisted reason for keeping you..."

"GANON!" I cringed. I hated him. My face turned dark, "I want that bastard dead! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!"

"Calm down Rade…" Zelda said backing up from me.

"Sorry Zelda, I get worked up at times..." I sat down, she came beside me. "Tell me about these friends of yours..."

* * *

Erika: 

We were at the castle gate, and the guard wouldn't let us in. Sona was still sleeping at the ranch, it was night time. A girl was singing by some vines, the three of us went over to her. I recognized the voice from the one singing at the ranch, singing the same song. "Oh hello there, what are you?"

I blinked, "Me?"

She giggled, "What are you... I know you're not from around here. You look like a fish.."

I sighed, "I'm a Zora."

"Oh a Fishy person from the river! I'm going to call you Fishy! By the way, I'm Malon from the ranch. Oh my Goddesses! You have a fairy!" she pointed to Chi Chi who was sitting on my shoulder. "It's so cute! That means you're from the forest!" She turned to Link, "Another kid from somewhere I take it, but YOU'RE SO CUTE! I MEAN! WHEN YOU'RE OLDER YOU'LL BE A HUNK!"

Link was red, "I do have a fairy. She's around here somewhere.."

"OH MY! A FAIRY! That is so cool!" She looked down to her feet, "I need my dad. He is somewhere at the castle, reading." I thought it was weird, I thought he slept all day... "Your going to the castle, if you find him.. Tell Malon is waiting for him, well I had better be off. Your fairy is so CUTE!" She giggled, "Well bye bye!" Malon skipped down the path.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Andrea asked.

Link scratched his head, "I have no idea.. We could climb up the vines right there..."

I heard a noise from the distance. I could barely hear it but something said, "Ow stop it."

"Look isn't that your bird, Erika?" Andrea was pointing at Sona, he was getting dragged by the beak by his father.

"Stop it dad, it hurts!" Sona didn't look too happy, nor did his father. His father let go and let his son hover to the ground. He then landed on the tree.

"Sona! Stop sleeping on your job and get going! Lazy son of mine, your mother spoiled you too much!"

"Leave her out of this! She didn't do anything, these things wanted to leave without me."

"No excuses Sona! Now go do that life debt or you'll have a very sore bottom! Oh hi Link, and friends, well..." It was quiet for a few minutes, "umm go to the castle, and see the princess. I'll just be going..."  
We just kept staring, that was an odd moment.

"Damn father, well if you need me... I'll be sleeping in the tree, I need my sleep!" Sona, was a very lazy bird.

"Soooooo... I guess we climb after all... Well Chi Chi, are you ready?" Chi Chi flew off her shoulder,

"Ready!" Andy waved her hand, she had a cloud appeared around her. She soon appeared on the ledge, above us. She waved at us and gave us a grin. "Suckers!" She laughed, "I'll go ahead… Have fun climbing..." Chi Chi came over the edge, "please hurry up." She soon went over the ledge and the two went towards the castle.

"Wait! Wait!" Malon screamed running towards us. She had an egg in her arms. "Please take Blinky with you! He's about to hatch, he might be useful!" She ran up to me and handed me the huge egg. "Blinky is a Pocket Cuckoo, they're so cute!"

"This thing is a bit big for the pocket?"

"It's just a name sadly... But take good care of Blinky, Fishy! Oh and green boy, your name is going to be Fairy Boy ok!" Link looked blankly at her, "Glad you like the name! Now where is Flower? That's what I'm calling the other forest kid, where is she?!" Malon stomped her foot.

"She went that way," Link pointed to the market.

"OK! I'M COMING FLOWER!" Malon ran towards the market.

I looked at Link, "That wasn't very nice…"

"Heh. She was getting on my nerves, shall we?" He pointed to the vines with his free hand. The egg was in the other.

* * *

Kate: 

I quietly sneaked through the castle gardens. The guards were pretty dumb. I mean Hello! They just went in the same pattern never looking back. There was an old door on my right. I opened it and slowly went through the narrow hallway. I came out to the side of the castle. I heard some paper turning sounds. I looked behind a crate of milk, and some fat bald man was reading. He seemed deep in thought; I nudged him but there was no response. That didn't matter, all that did was my freedom! I ran looking over my shoulder at the old man, not paying any attention to where I was going.

I went crashing to the ground, "OUCHIE! MY BUTT!" I felt someone on top of me, it was small. I couldn't see them but they tried to scramble away. I grabbed them by the collar, "What are you?"

"Miss Rade! Are you ok? We heard you yell in pain!" A solider came over to me. He grabbed the small figure off of me and someone came over. I knew those foot steps I hated, Ganon's! He was kneeling beside me and picked me up. What did he think I was, a pansy? Damn my butt hurt.

"You left your place, how clever. You aren't normal Rade, well we should put you in the room." He was holding me near his body, I wanted to puke. I wanted to jump out and hit him. But my butt was in great pain. "What should we do with the kid?"

"They're with me..." I said. Ganon carried me off to my room, with the solider close behind. Ganon softly put me on my bed and walked out of the room. They put the tiny person in the chair in the corner of the room. They made sure their hands were tied to the chair.

I sat up on the bed. My butt hurt! I looked at the small person, green clothes, green clothes... I guess a Kokiri is what I ran into... WAIT A MINUTE! Kokiries can't leave the forest, so it's a wannabe I guess. But I saw a small red fairy come from her pouch. Wow, a Kokiri, pretty cool.

"Can you untie me, please! And hand me my staff?" She asked me.

"I wish I could but... my butt hurts too much for me to move!" I fell back on my bed.

"Right..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrea: NO FIRE!

Kate: So... No fire for you! You can't handle it!

Erika: Malon scares me o.O

Malon: HI! CUTE FAIRY GUYS! AND OH MY GOSH I SAW YOUR OWL! ITS SO CUTE!!!!!!!!

Andrea: -casts fire-

Malon: x.X

Erika: Thanks for that

Kate: There fire! Umm Read and Review please?


	10. Chapter Ten

Thank you for the reviews guys. Here's chapter ten...

Chapter Ten

Andrea:

I continued to sit in the chair, tied to it. I really really had to pee! That weird woman was in to much pain to help me. Boy, was her armor, revealing . I knew that couldn't be Kate, she would never be caught in something like that. But that women did remind me of her. At the moment she was sleeping on her bed, until she sat up. I could barely see in the dark so I made a small fire orb in my hand. Fire... She sat up in her sleep, she started speaking.

"Swing the goddamn light saber! Come on you stupid Jedi, SWING IT!" She mumbled in her sleep. "Oh My gosh! That was so cheap! How could that be saved! My saving throws are higher then that Siths! NOOOO! FUDGE!!!!" At this time she started grabbing her hair and yelling. "the X Brick crashed!!!!!!!!!!!!" She laid down after, that was weird.... "Toes I like, toes..."

I knew who that was! Only person I knew that mad at video games was Kate! Plus the toe part was something she mumbles to herself in her sleep sometimes. I started shifting in my chair, I really had to GO! "Kate!" I hollered, she sat up. She threw a pillow at me, "shut up!" She fell back and kept sleeping.

"Kate its me Andrea! Get up!" I yelled at her. Kate sat up, "stop yelling Noob! Or I'll...." She fell on her back and still slept. Wow she was an odd one.

I had to think of something Kate was afraid of or hated.. Maybe then she'd get up and untie me. I needed to pee badly! "Psst Kate," I got into my singing voice. "My Little Pony, My Little Pony. Isn't the world a lovely place. My Little Pony, My Little Pony. Everywhere you go, a smiling face. Running and skipping; merrily tripping. Watching the morning unfold. My Little Pony, My Little Pony. What does the future hold?" It felt so wrong to sing it but.. I hope Kate would snap out of it...

* * *

Kate:

_I was battling Darth cough (Kotor2 Spoilers x.X). I was a wicked cool Jedi Master, like the one I played first time around. I had a silver double sided light saber.... I was whipping Darth's cough butt. Cough had no chance against my silver light saber and I! I was casting force wave, I loved it. Cough would fall down over and over and over again. Until I heard something. Everything turned colorful and happy. The place became a happy meadow and Darth cough turned into... A MY LITTLE PONY!!!!!!!! I charged with my light saber to cut the head off, but soon turned into a flower! "Ack!"  
_

_The pony smiled at me and begun to sing. I grabbed my ears and fell to the ground. This was torture!_

* * *

Andrea:

It seemed Kate was having a night mare as she tossed and turned in the bed. I began to sing the song again. I got to "My Little pony, My little pony.." Until someone had their hand around my throat and choking me. I looked up and saw Kate, who now was very mad and different. The look on her face told me she was ready to kill someone. She loosened her grip and sat on the bed.

"Oh my gosh! My butt! IT HURTS!!!!"

"Kate!"

"Uh?" Kate rubbed her eye and looked at me. "Who are you?" She yawned. "How did you know who I am?" Her hair was a complete mess, like usual and she wasn't the greatest morning person.

"Its me Andy!"

Her sleepy eyes went wide open. "ANDY DANDY! I'm SO happy to see you!"

"Ya ya, can you untie me?"

"Wait a minute! How do I know your Andy? Huh!"

"You like lollipops and cupcakes..."

"Mmm.. Cupcakes and Lollipops!" Kate seemed to go into her own little world for a couple of seconds.

"Can you untie me now!" Kate came over, "sorry!" When I was freed I ran to the bathroom in her room. It was relief!

* * *

Erika:

We were stuck with how to get in the castle gardens. The door was locked shut, and the only way in was through a drain. I was to big for it, so I would have to wait outside. We had to get Link in so he could talk to the princess. And get that weird woman from before to let me in so I can talk to her.

"Well we could move those crates of milk there. Then you should be able to jump the rest with no problem." I stated.

"One problem, Zora." Link pointed to the fat man reading a book. He was leaning on the crates and blocking the way. "I know," Link went to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir. Can you move?" The man just ignored him and continued to read. "Umm please move sir!" Link was getting frustrated. He started pulling on the man's book but he wouldn't let go. "MOVE PLEASE!"

"Link we have to try something else. Maybe Blinky could help us, he did hatch this morning."

"Oh yeah." Link pulled Blinky from his pouch. "WEEEEEEEEEEEE" Blinky screamed.

"Weeeeeeeeee?" I had a questioned look on my face, that was odd...

The man got up and put his book at his side. "Sorry Lad. Hey Blinky!" The man waved to the chicken. "So I'm Talon owner of Lon Lon Ranch. What do you younging's need?"

"Malon umm wanted you back.." Link said but was cut off before he could say more.

"I forgot all about her! She's going to bake me cookies today and I forgot all about it! AHHHH!" Talon ran down to the path leading towards the castle gates. Never seen a fat man move that fast.

We got the crates into position, and then Chi Chi came from a window above. "Hiya you guys! Willow is in trouble! Some person tied her to a chair and and.. She needs to be saved Link!"

"Chi Chi, go with Link. He's going in the castle anyway might as well help him out."

"OK!" Link sighed. Chi sat on his shoulder and they went through the small drain....

* * *

Chi Chi:

We went through Hyrule castle gardens with ease. These guards were stupid! We were at this big statue of some Hyrule Icon. Two guards were walking around it. Link was waiting for the right time to pass both of them. I flew behind the one and lightly tapped him on the helmet. He turned his head and I flew around his head, so he saw nothing. I tapped it on the top, he looked up, nothing. I tapped him on the shoulder, he looked, nothing there. He turned around to the other guard sniffing a rose. "Derek stop doing that!"

"What?"

"Tapping me its annoying. Keep it up and you'll have a spear in your gut!"

"Whatever!"

I tapped him on the shoulder again. And flew off to the bushes and began to watch.

"I told you to stop poking me!!" The guard took his spear and shoved it through Derek's gut.

"Ouch.." Derek fell lifeless on the ground. "Oh my gosh! What did I do! I'll be in trouble this is the fifth Derek I've killed this year! They'll put me in anger management courses or even worse. Put me in for Nameist treatment! I'm not nameist! So I've killed every Derek I know... Got to get out of here or frame someone. Hmm I don't like Derek who works over yonder. I know." The guard took his spear that was in Derek and scratched his name off of it. Then wrote 'Derek' on it. "Hehehe get away with the crime," the guard snuck off.

A high officer came who was wearing pink. He saw Derek dead on the ground with a spear in him. He ran over and checked his pulse. "He's dead!" The officer got up and examined the spear. "What's this, Derek's spear! That rebel!" The officer took the bloody spear and walked over to the Derek near by where the dead Derek was. "This yours?"

"Well has my name on it chief.. So it must be mine!"

"Good!" He snapped his finger and two guards came by and dragged Derek out. "WHAT DID I DO?" Derek yelled while being dragged off. The officer laughed, that was interesting. Link had already made his way to the courtyard.

I flew at full speed to Link, he was standing in the middle of the courtyard. I saw a pretty girl standing by the window and Link approached her. She turned around and had a smile on her face.... They went on with stupid meaning less babble, I fell asleep on his shoulder. I soon got up when he moved to the window, Link put his face on it. I saw a dark evil man through it, he looked at us. To my surprise he gave us a dirty finger and the MIDDLE finger! The MIDDLE finger, I was insulted and disgusted. Behind him was a woman in a dress, tagging behind him. She looked at us with sad eyes, I knew it was the woman from before. "I know her!" I pointed to her. "She saved Willow from being thrown in the dungeon, she doesn't look too happy..."

Zelda sighed, "that's Rade. I feel sorry for her, Gannon has claimed her to be his. I just got the news he's planning to ask her to marry him. Poor girl... She hates him but she's the only thing keeping this alliance together.. Link?" Zelda grabbed his hands, Link blushed. "You have to get the rest of the spiritual stones for all of us! Hyrule needs you! Here's a note that will allow you to go to Death Mountain.. Oh can you do something for me also?"

"Yes Zelda?"

"Let Rade travel with you. She needs to get away from the castle, I'll get her to be your escort. Don't worry, she'll prove useful. She is just a sweet heart. Well good luck Link and drop by anytime. Impa will show you out! Bye!" Zelda waved to us good bye. I liked her..

"What about Willow?" I asked

"Don't worry, we'll rescue her.. I hope."

"So you got pasted the guards, quite impressive... So you're going to help Zelda eh? Well you need this song so eh? It has magical properties etc..." Impa put her fingers in her mouth and started playing a song. Link got his Ocarina out and played it perfect the first time. "Good now eh? Can you hold a sec?" Link nodded.

A solider came to Impa, "Miss Impa.. We have found Derek's killer, it was Derek. He'll be exiled in the desert! And what should we do with this thing?" The guard lifted Willow, she was kicking.

"Let her go, I think this is her friend. And can you tell the king to let Rade go for a bit?"

"Aye Aye, Ma'am!" The solider saluted and ran off.

"Rade will meet you at castle drawbridge. I'll take you there eh? And you can wait eh?"

"WILLOW!" I flew over to Willow and hugged her. Impa soon brought us to the draw bridge..

* * *

Erika:

I was sitting in the small moat waiting for them to return. It was close to noon. I was bored, and waiting for someone to show up. Then the door near by came down and the woman from the ranch stepped out. I climbed up and put my hand on her shoulder. She turned and faced me, she was in the same armor but had a cloth tied around her neck like a scarf. She had a huge pack on her back and her eyes grew wide.. "Erika?" She said softly.

"Kate!" I was surprised it was her. Kate hugged me but slipped due to my new blubber like skin. Kate got up and brushed herself off. "I'm suppose to meet everyone at the drawbridge lets go Eekk! I like the Zora, look it suits you."

"Umm that armor is good on you.." I had to say something nice. We walked to the drawbridge, where everyone was waiting.

Andrea, Kate and I gave each other huge hugs as we cried. Link and Chi looked at us funny. Kate looked down at Andy and had a huge smile on her face. "Andy guess what?"

"What?" Andrea was staring at a fire orb in her hand and poking it. "Fire.."

"I'm taller then you... WAY!" Kate seemed to have a weird twisted pride. And she walked to me and was a foot taller. "HA! I'm taller then you Erika! Beat that!" Kate, like the weirdo she was ran around in circles prancing about. Until galloping was heard, we had no clue who it was but somehow Kate knew. She ran for the nearest tree and climbed it. She was special in her own way.

Ganon came on his horse near us, he had a bandage on his nose. He looked at us, "any of you misfits seen a tall beautiful woman come by?" Wow he was obsessed.. "She's tall and has silver hair. She should have a bow with arrows. Have you seen her? I have to ask her something..." We shook are heads, he scowled. "I have to find her.."

Chi Chi came near Ganon's face, "you gave me the MIDDLE finger!" Ganon shrugged, "soo." Chi Chi became black, "FLARE!" Ganon's cape went on fire... He was cussing as he jumped into the moat. He shook his fist and went into the castle after getting out. He got what was coming..

* * *

Kate:

I hugged the top of the tree. I knew Ganon was after me.. He always was, he scared me. More then Man eating mushrooms!! I closed my eyes and prayed he'd go. I heard a splash them him cussing. When I looked he headed into the castle, I smiled. I climbed down slowly but fell the last few feet and landed on my butt. My butt by this time really was in pain... Andy and Erika came by and lifted me to my feet.

"My butt hurts!" I complained.

"Stop your complaining Kate!" Erika said.

"We should return Blinky to his home.." Andrea said softly.

"Good idea Andrea, lets go to the Ranch!" Erika pointed to the ranch.

When we made to the ranch, Malon came to us. She was dragging a horse by a rope tied around its neck. "HI GUYS! Oh my GOSH! You have a NEW friend! Nice to meet you! I'm Malon, and you're so pretty! I have to do your hair sometime! I'm going to call you Kristy!" Kristy? What was this girl on? "Oh, this is Epona, she pointed to the horse who was trying to run away. But Malon was holding the rope tightly. "She's so cute and SWEET! I should teach you her song! Pull out your instruments Fairy Boy, Flower, Fishy and Kristy." We pulled out our instruments from no where, it was creepy. But man have to like video game logic. I had a small flute in my hands, Andrea had a huge harp about the size of her. Erika had a lute and Link his boring Ocarina.

"This thing is too big!" Andrea whined.

"Switch?" I handed her my Flute and she gave me the harp. It was nice, and light. We stood there, waiting for something to happen. I realized one thing...

"How do you play a harp?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate: -Drinks pop- One in the morning only took three hours to do WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erika: You scare me sometimes. What about your ten hours of sleep?

Kate: No school so SLEEP ALL DAY, Play all night.. So Andrea wasn't it weird with the whole sleep talking deal?

Andrea: "Gone to the bathroom"

Kate: Never mind. Good job Chi Chi, can you be my friend?

Chi Chi: Sure!

Malon: Hi Kristy! I love your armor, it shows your curves very nicely!

Kate: She's back from the dead! o.O

Erika: Read and review, please!

Kate: Darth cough will get you for stealing **my **line. Hoped you..

Andrea: Back! Umm... Hoped you enjoyed it and fire rules!

Kate: ....

Note: I don't hate anyone named Derek. Just needed a name to use during the whole guard thing. x.X


	11. Chapter Eleven

Thank you for the reviews! There's a stupid surprise at the end x.X. Well here's chapter eleven!

Chapter Eleven 

Erika:

At the moment I was examining this thing I had in my hands. It seemed like a guitar but I knew it wasn't. I looked over at Kate who was looking horrified at harp. She had no clue how to play hers, at least she wasn't the only one. "Kate, do you know what this is?"

Kate turned her head to me, "it's a Lute... So how do you play a freaking harp!"

"Come on you guys! Repeat after me!" Malon started singing, I was trying to get the notes at least. So first one was a D, second was a B then an A. Seemed simple enough. When I tried to play, I was actually getting the right notes. I thought I didn't know how to play it but my body knew how too.

Kate was looking at her harp, "YAY! There are little sticky notes telling me which note each string is!" Kate began to play along with Malon, Link, Andrea and I. Epona seemed really scared, and she broke free and started running. That horse was a little speed demon, Malon turned around. "Now you know Epona's song, I have to go get her. She's scared!" Malon started running, "don't worry baby I'm coming!" She called to the horse, Epona went even faster.

Sona came by, "What a wonderful racket you guys made! I thought it was a bunch of Wolfos killing some cows, guess I was wrong. But its nighttime and you guys need to get some sleep." Sona was actually right about something, it was a first. I was really tired, and seemed everyone was.

"Why don't we set up camp in the field?" I suggested. Everyone nodded and we went to the empty field, we magically got sleeping mats from our pouches. I didn't get it, how could a small pouch hold so much! "Who wants to cook?" Kate started tip toeing away, "so you want to Kate? Good!" Kate shrugged and walked to the small fire. She started cooking a 'stew' of some kind. When she was done she gave us each a small bowl. I had a sip, it was so good. I started eating as fast as I could. Everyone around me started eating it, Kate was the only one who didn't. She was eating some herbs, I wonder what was wrong with the stew.. Kate sat there looking at us with an evil stare.

When we were all done, we went onto our bags. Link was sleeping it seemed. He was snoring away, that was some loud snoring... Kate was snickering about something, "never have to cook after this.." I heard every softly. I wonder what she was up to...

* * *

Sona:

Damn shrimps made me wait and guard them. It's not my fault I'm awake during the night. They were sleeping so peacefully, wonder what could hurt them. I saw a crow swooping down towards the fish's head. I had to do something... I swooped down and grabbed the crow with my claw. I swung it then released it, it smashed into the ground. It gave a cawing sound then its tongue rolled out. "Score one for Sona!"

A huge flock of crows started coming at me. I might have spoken too soon... I started to fly with all I was worth towards the field. All thirty crows followed, I hope they remember me...

* * *

Andrea:

We got up in the morning, I had a stomachache. My stomach really hurt, I moaned. I really didn't want to get up. "My stomach hurts!"

"Same," Erika and Link said weakly.

Kate got up and looked at us. "I guess you guys have food poisoning, I never trust my own cooking.. So I guess I won't have to cook anymore." Kate sat down by us, "I found something that's unfair. Erika has a pet owl and Andy has a fairy. I feel left out.. I know, I'm going to go and find one while you guys are sick."

"What about us, who will take care of us?" Link asked then moaned.

"Malon of course. Speaking of she's coming right now. She has blankets and all that good stuff. Have fun!" Kate waved to us and ran off.

A day with Malon, this would be interesting. "Oh my gosh! You guys don't look too good. I heard you guys have food poisoning! Don't worry I'm here to make it all better!" I wanted to go... "So here's some beet soup! Eat it up!" Malon bet over and shoved a spoon full of beet soup in my mouth. It was so awful. She did the same with Link and Erika. Malon soon came back and wrapped us all tightly in blankets and went to get some herbs.

Chi Chi soon came, someone I was glad to see. "Chi Chi! HELP!" Chi Chi went down to my level, "I'll get you some herbs that cure stomachaches. I have to go to the forest so I'll be back by sunset at latest. Bye!" Chi zoomed out of the ranch towards the forest. Leaving us defenseless against Malon..

Malon came back with a basket of weird herbs. "I'm not sure if these are the right herbs but we will try each.. Won't that be fun?! Let's see does this one work? Flower open your mouth please." Why...

* * *

Kate:

I knew adding the one herb would make them have stomach aches.. The one cook at the castle showed me which herb to add. I now wondered the field, looking for a pet of my own. I felt left out since I didn't have one. But the field was empty, not a soul stirred in it. Until I saw a small blue orb float by, Navi was making her way around the field. She saw me and flew to me.

"What is that armor! You look like a s$! Oh my gosh, who would like someone that dresses like that!" She said. "Well I have to find Link, he's somewhere around here. I need my water!" Navi flew off, I continued my search for a pet.

I roamed around the field for hours, until I saw it. The most perfect pet, it was beautiful. It was so shiny, it was purple and so smooth. I picked it up, it was the most beautiful rock I have ever seen. I petted it, "I'll call you Rocky! You're mine now!" I slipped the rock into my pouch and walked off, with a smile on my

face.

* * *

Navi:

What weird people! They're everywhere.. Everything annoys me! I can't stand them, they always avoid me. Like they have some problem. Great something is coming at me.. Some weird guy on a black horse.. How scary....

The man came up to me on his horse and stopped. "Good day Ma'am. Have you seen a girl about this tall and has silver hair?" Wow someone with manners! About time, and he seemed to be looking for the girl.

"I've seen her, she went that way. If you weren't blind you can see she's the one lying on the fence over there." I pointed to the woman who was lying on the fence up the hill a bit.

"Thank you ma'am, take this." The man gave me a rupee. Wow a rupee, I can buy a whole nothing! The man rode off towards the woman.

* * *

Kate:

I was relaxing on the fence, the sun was on me. It felt so good, everything wasn't so peaceful now. I heard horse hooves approaching me... EEPP! Ganon's after me again! I had to hide. When would he leave me alone! He was coming towards me I sat up, he got off his horse and came towards me. I got off the fence, and stood up. He came closer, he seemed happy to see me.

"Rade there you are! Why did you leave the castle?" He asked, well duh, why have I avoided you.

"I'm helping people out, stay away from me!" I screamed at him. I threw a rock at his face and hit him on the cheek.

"Heh, playing hard to get. I like that."

"Ewww!" I threw a deku nut at the ground and vanished, actually... I was hiding in the tree, I wonder how Sheik did it. Ganon slammed his hand on the fence. "Damn! She went again. Oh well, this makes it more fun, I love it when they're hard to get." He smirked, he was a LOSSER! He mounted his horse and rode off, thank god for deku nuts..

When he was gone I got out of the tree. Navi came to me and was laughing. "I can't believe he likes you! HAHAHAHA" I took an arrow and banged her on the head. "HEY!" She rubbed her head, "that's not nice."

"Meh.." Was my only response.. Navi turned red. "How dare you! I I I.... I'm going! I have to find Link!" Navi flew off, sometimes I think she's the one with the problem.

It was getting late in the afternoon and I should get back to the ranch...

* * *

Erika:

By sunset, our stomachs were relived from the pain. We were talking around the small fire, until she came. Malon had more beet soup, and was running our way. Link started shoving his bedroll into his pouch and equipped his shield and sword. "Let's get out of here, before she makes us eat more beet soup!" Andrea was shoving her roll into her bag, I did the same. We started running, Malon started running after us.

"You need some beet soup! It's good for you!" She yelled at us. I wasn't going to eat that disgusting soup again.

"Thanks Malon, but no thanks!" I yelled, I had to say thank you for taking 'care' of us at least.

We finally reached the entrance, in my new form.. I wasn't built for running, I was out of breath. Kate was ahead of us running to the ranch... We couldn't stop in time, "EEEKKKKKK!" Kate screamed..

We made contact, Kate went falling on the ground. Unfortunately she fell on her buttocks. Kate was screaming in pain, I was able to get up quite fast. I didn't like the look of this... Kate was rubbing her butt, "it hurts it hurts!" Andrea came over and helped get Kate up with me. But I took it from, "DON'T MOVE ME IT HURTS!" That we shouldn't move her onto her feet.

"I think you bruised your tail bone..." I said, "doesn't seem broken.

Malon came rushing by, Andrea came to me and whispered her idea. It was good, "Malon take care of Rade! We have to go to Death Mountain!" We waved and ran past Kate, she was looking shocked at us.

"What about me?"

We made it to the field, "wasn't that a bit mean Andrea?"

"Well she did it to us.. She can have some beet soup!" We laughed and made our way to Kakariko village.

* * *

Chi Chi:

I had the herbs that would help the three people recover. I finally made it to the ranch and it was sunset. When I reached the field no one was around.. I went into the house, to see Talon reading and a bunch of cuckoos everywhere. I heard moaning coming from upstairs. I flew up and looked in between the crack. Rade was in the bed, she looked awful. She was wrapped in blankets and towels. Beside her was beet soup, Malon was in a chair knitting. "Come on Kristy, eat some.""NO! I don't want to have any! Make me!"

Malon sighed, "I wish you would let me.. You bit me earlier. I guess you were scared.. But I think I'll do something with your hair so it's out of your face!" Malon got up and got something from the dresser.

Rade looked terrified, "I'm fine please! Don't touch my hair!"

Malon showed mercy for tangles in Rade's hair. She brushed straight through ignoring Rade's pleads and shouts of pain. When Malon was done torturing poor Rade, her hair was actually nice. It was straight and shiny. Her hair was now in a huge braid, with beads on some strands. Rade was pretending to somewhere else. I would die if I had to go through something like that. Malon looked at the soup, "oh my! Its cold, I'll get you another bowl." Malon went down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

I zipped by to Rade, "you know where everyone else went?"

"Yes.." She said as she sat up. "My butt hurts.... They went to Death Mountain! Oh the pain!" Rade was now standing and slowly making her way to the door.

"Where you going?"

"Anywhere but here, anywhere is better!" She slowly made her way down the stairs, she crept by the kitchen and was outside. "Good to be..OW!" I came to her, "which way to the mountain?"

"It's the big mountain over there!" Rade pointed in the distance.. "Give this to them," Rade handed me a piece of paper. "It has what to do, I'm out of OW! Service... I'll join them when my butt has healed..."

Ganon was walking up the entrance.. Rade didn't look to please, she was limping the other way. Ganon increased his pace towards Rade. She was trying to faster but I guess her injury slowed her down. Ganon caught up to her and picked her up. She was fighting but unarmed against armor wasn't good. He put her on a black horse. "I don't want to go back to the freaking castle! Put me down creep!"

Ganon laughed, "Rade your injured you need medical attention. We're going to the castle like it or not, I don't want you out here and get injured more." They rode off, I had pity for Rade.. I had to go to the village and find the others!

* * *

Andrea:

We were at the village, and standing by the gate. Link just gave the letter Zelda gave him to the guard. The guard didn't take Link or any of us seriously. "Sooo Mr. Hero," he said leaning on his spear. He looked at the letter, "going to save Hyrule..." He chuckled, "Zelda and her imagination.. Well you can pass.. Mr. Hero. Just get a better shield then that thing. Ha Ha Ha. You'll have to go to the market place for that. I'll get my buddy to drop the price for it, Mr. Hero. And do me a favor.. Get a mask, not sure what it is, but my son would like that.. Mr. Hero, good luck HAHAHA!" The guard opened the gate and started laughing. We walked down the ramp, leaving the guard in his own happy world.

"So I guess we have to go to the market place," Erika stated.

"We should wait a night, its getting dark." Link pointed out.

We to a small empty cuckoo pen, it had shelter. We decided might as well stay there for the night. In the middle of the night I saw Chi Chi flying above my head. She was holding a letter, she dropped it. I took a look at it, to bad it was pitch black out. But I had flare, what a useful spell. I created a small flame in my hand and used its warm soothing glow to see the writing. It was Kate's messy writing, I could tell it from anywhere. It looked like a chores list then anything else...

_I'm out of order for a couple of days. Do these things, to get further in the game.. I'll be back shortly.._

_1. Go to the graveyard, grave in front row with flowers in front of it. Open it, it has a **free** shield. _

_2. Talk to Cuckoo girl and help her. You get a glass bottle._

_3. I'll get the mask from the happy mask shop._

_4. Go around the village there's golden spider thingies around._

_5. Go to Saria's favorite spot and get song. Make sure to play the song thing with the skull kids and play the song for the one._

_6. Go to the Goron's place and play the song for King. The rest will come to you._

_7._ Also Sun Song is in the royal tome... Isn't that important yet.

_Kate....._

How nice, a chore list. She's played this game to many times.. I couldn't get any sleep so might as well go to the graveyard. I got up and headed towards the graveyard. It was spooky, but I found the grave. I opened it and fell into the hole. There was a chest in the middle, I opened it. It was so glowly, I got the shield and dragged it to the portal. This portal was fun, I could go up and down. When I got to the surface I put the shield to the side. And jumped right back in then went to the blue portal thing. It was fun! It was dawn when I thought it be best I stop. I got up and headed back to the village. I placed the shield by Link and waited for them to get up.

It was morning and they finally got up. Chi Chi was still asleep on my shoulder, "about time!"

A chicken came by, "flare" a small flame appeared on its feather. The chicken started panicking then said the weirdest thing. "CUCKOOS ATTACK!" Out of no where five chickens come and they started coming towards me. This didn't look too good, I started running. Erika jumped over the small fence. "Andrea what did you do?" She watched me as six angry chickens chased me. They wanted to peck my eyes out it seemed.

"I only put one on fire!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate: I have more to add to the list

8. Get Kate chocolate, cupcakes and lollipops.

9. Get Ganon away from me.

10. Something forgot what it was...

Erika: Right...

Andrea: You hurt your butt hehehe.

Kate: You have a mob of chickens after you. I would rather have a sore butt.

Andrea: True -.-

Kate: Yo Erika!

Erika: -busy drawing-

_Kate:_ -pulls out Blinky- WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Erika: What I miss?

Kate: I don't know... Have you met rocky?

Erika: No...

Andrea: Pet rock hahahha!

Kate: Ummm.... o.O...

Malon: Hoped you enjoyed it! Read and review people. Kate loves reviews! Oh my gosh! I said her line!

Kate: Run Malon! -Pulls out Halberd and runs after Malon- Come back I only want to chop your head off!

Erika: Kate has a Halberd?

Andrea: Its the one she uses on msn all the time.

Erika: Oh ok...

Malon: HELP ME SHE'S AFTER ME!

Kate: Blame the fiendish blood!

* * *

-Bonus Scene that has nothing to do with the story-

Kate running after Malon with a Halberd

I had my long sharp halberd with me. It was an extension of my body. My target... Malon. For stealing my line! I had it with people stealing **my **line! Malon thought she was all that, taking my line. **My** line... My eyes were red, I had one target and only one goal. I swung my halberd as she came close, but she dodged it. I tripped, she was now a good distance a head. I was angry, I gave a yell of frustration. Two black feathered wings appeared on my back. Now this is what I'm talking about! I grew some horns and a cute devils tail. I couldn't believe it, my true form! Time to take out the target. I ran and then jumped, letting my wings carry me fast towards her! She was close, Malon looked at me and gave a shriek. "Why are you after me! I only said your line!"

"You stole **my **line! Blame the fiendish blood!" I said to her. I swung my halberd and got her.. Her head rolled off her shoulders, sweet victory.. I went down to the ground and turned to normal. Malon was dead, I thought she was.

Her head rolled back to its place. "Oh silly! I forgot.. I can't die, till the end of the fic. YAY!"

"Until then, your safe. But when the end comes.. You and me will have some fun!""Sounds fun!" I rolled my eyes.

She had victory, over the battle. But she hasn't won the war!

To be continued...

Note: I don't hate Malon...

Erika: What in the hell was that?

Kate: Don't know, live with it. My story!

Erika: -grumbles-


	12. Chapter Twelve

Thanks for the reviews... I wish they didn't invent homework... Here's chapter twelve!

Chapter Twelve

Erika:

Link put the fruits of our labor in his pouch. A brand new glass bottle. It took us hours but we finally got it. Never knew chickens could prove so hard to catch. And there was three of us, maybe four if you counted Chi Chi. I looked at the list, the top three things were done. I had no clue what she meant by 'gold spider thingies.' It remained a mystery to us, we took a vote. All four decided she could explain it to us later. So we had to make our way to Saria's spot, seemed simple enough. "Aren't we going to Saria's spot? It will take us at least a day to get to the forest.. I suggest we leave right now."

No one argued, we left for the forest. We were making good time to the forest. "WAIT!" I heard someone call into the distance. I look over to the right, no one was there. I looked up, there I saw Sona. He was on top of a tree, full of crows. "Have you guys wonder where I've been?" He flew to us, quietly not to disturb the crows. He landed and walked up to me. "Did you?" I shook my head, who'd miss a big talking owl.. "That's nice fishy.. Well these crows chased me here and have kept me in that tree. Just now I've gotten enough guts to tempt escape."

"So you're more of a chicken then an owl I guess?" Andrea stated.

"What's a chicken?" Link questioned. "Ya, what the shrimp asked." Sona added in.

"A chicken is, what you call a cuckoo here.." I answered their question.

"Oh! HEY! I'm not a cuckoo!"

"Yes, you are.." Chi Chi remarked.

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Break it up guys, this is going no where. Shall we go see Saria this season?" I said ending the childish conversation.

We reached the forest by midnight, I thought it was going to take us at least a day. We entered the forest, there was no one around. So they probably sleeping, I thought everyone was asleep. A pacing blue fairy was hovering back and forth in front of a tree house. Wonder what a fairy was doing right there at this time.

"That's my house right there." Link pointed out. It seemed a bit too cozy for all of us to fit in.

The fairy in front of it came to Link. "You had me worrying! I've been waiting since sunset for you to come Link! We have to go meet Saria, it's been awhile since you have talked to her. Are these your friends?" Navi pointed to us. This somewhat weird, the Navi I remembered demanded water. She was a snob, but just this night she was different...

"That's Zalinia, and that's her pet owl, Sona."

"I'm not a pet owl!" Sona butted in, I closed his beak with my hands.

Chi Chi flew off of Andrea's shoulder and went in front of Navi. "Hello there Chi Chi." Navi greeted, Chi turned a yellow showing that she was confused.

"You never use my name Navi! This is the first time she's called me by my name! This isn't Navi, some wanna be fairy I bet!" Chi Chi grabbed Navi's face and started pulling on it. Navi was squeaking in pain. "Damn you mask come off!"

Navi giggled, "I'm Navi, so stop pulling on my face please."

Chi was now confused, she's known Navi longer then any of us. "Navi has never said please! This is to weird for me!" Chi went into Andrea's pouch.

"So Link and friends, shall we get some sleep?"

"Sure, but we won't fit in that house." I had to say it sometime.

"Well, Willow does have a house here.." Link stated.

"I HAVE A HOUSE AWESOME!" Andrea had a stick behind her that was on fire... I looked at her funny, and she gave me an innocent look.

"Andrea we're in a forest, and you have a stick that's on fire behind your back. Not a good idea, you don't want to start another fire.. Like the one on Linda's lawn."

"It wasn't **that **bad. I only burnt half the lawn. That was two years ago. How about your science fair project that went wrong. Huh? It blew up in Mr. Hades's face and ended up setting his wig on fire. That was funny, you got an F."

"Science fair, what is that?" Sona asked. "What shrimp is Linda.. And what is a lawn?"

"I'm wondering that too. And why do you call each other Erika and Andrea. I thought your names were Zalinia and Willow?" Link asked also.

I think we went to far, now we're being questioned. "A science fair is something where you show off your knowledge of the sciences... Linda was a neighbor of ours and a lawn is some grass in front of a house..."

"Umm Fish... What's the sciences? What's a neighbor? Can you answer my questions!"

"My name is Zalinia, not fish!"

"Its Fish, because you're a fish... DUH!"

"My name is Zalinia.. Not fish! Do you ever show respect to people?"

"Nope, and your name now and forever more will be fish. Live with it fish. I have no choice to be with you!"

"Why don't you fly away and stop being a daddy's boy! You over grown owl!"

* * *

Andrea:

Erika's face was turning red, she was getting mad. I've only seen Erika mad once and it wasn't pretty. I hope she can keep her cool.

"Over grown owl? How about you go back to your pond fish!"

Erika withdrew her twin blades, this wasn't good. She leapt at Sona, she sometimes gets mad at some small things I heard. Sona flew higher seeing Erika leap at him, thank god she missed.

"What was that for fish? You almost hurt me! ME!"

"Eri.. Zalinia! Calm down! And Sona, shut up!" Erika put her blades back and walked off.

"I'll go deal with the Zora, Link show Willow where her house is. And you Sona go sleep in the twin's tree its nice and big." Navi flew off towards Erika.

"I can't stand Navi! She's acting all nice now! I can't stand it!" Chi sounded a bit upset. She was sitting on my shoulder, "lets just go get some sleep."

Link showed me my small, small house. It was just a small room with a table, chair and bed. Chi fell asleep on a small pillow on the table. I went to the small bed, it was comfy.. I spotted a candle on the table next to Chi.. I got up and took the candle and placed it on the bed. I slipped beside it and fell asleep.

* * *

Kate:

I was just sitting on my bed, I finally got to be alone. About very castle doctor and nurse were in my room for most of the day. I was wondering what everyone else was doing without me. I took out rocky and started petting him. "Its ok Rocky, how long have we been here?" I counted how many nights its been, I realized what day it was back home. I put Rocky back in my pocket and got my things. "I have to tell them... Better then staying here." I went to the door and placed my ear on it, someone was pacing up and down the hallway. And that certain someone was Ganon, no big surprise there. I tied my bed sheets together like how the cartoons used to get out of a high room through a window. I tied the 'rope' onto the bed and opened my window. I slipped down the rope and I soon came to the end. It was a bit short.. I was about a story off the ground. I hated heights.

"Oh Rade!" Ganon was calling. Be near Ganon for risk further injury. That wasn't hard to decide I let go of the rope. I fell to the ground and took off, ignoring the pain. I had to stop hurting myself. They probably were going to Goron City.

I went to town, I was quite lucky. The Happy Mask shop was open, I swear it was always closed at night. I walked in and talked to the very very weird man.

I had the Keaton Mask and was at the gate to Death Mountain. It was almost morning time in the village. The guard was begging for the mask when I showed it to him.

"Please I need that mask!" He begged.

"But its mine.. MINE!"

"Fine, I'll just close the gate.. HAHAH!" The guard closed the gate, now that was just mean. I took my bow and aimed an arrow for his head.

"Can you let me through please?" I asked sweetly. The guard nodded and opened the gate and cringed. I put my bow back, "well thanks!" I skipped by him.

* * *

Erika:

In the morning we finally got to the lost woods. Sona was still sleeping, probably upset at me. But we had more important things to worry about. Link warned us to stay together or we'd be lost forever. We were at the moment, lost... There was a path going left, right, straight ahead and behind us.

"I think we should go left," Link suggested.

"Right!" Andrea also suggested.

"I says its straight ahead..."

"Why don't we ask the fairy everyone loves.." Chi Chi said coldly.

Link pulled off his hat, showing a waking Navi.

"What the hell you think you're doing! I was sleeping! What do you need?" She said. What happened to the nice sweet Navi from the night before.

"Navi do you know the way to Saria's spot?" Link asked.

Navi laughed, "no! Like I'd know.. I suggest finding it.. I'll be in your hat when there's an actually thing I could help you with." Navi disappeared.

"Navi is something special," Chi Chi softly murmured to herself.

"I guess we just go what way we want to and meet back here..." Andrea said.

Link went left, I went straight and Andrea went right. When I went through the log I realized something. I was back at the village...

-

Erika: Wow that was a short one.

Andrea: Yep, I thought you were going to end it with the, you know.

Kate-Doing math homework-

Erika: Kate?

Andrea-Throws shoe at Kate-

Kate-Catches shoe with left hand and solving math problem with right-

Erika- OO That was amazing reflexes. -Throws pop can at Kate-

Kate-Deflects with calculator-

Andrea: Wow that's some nice reflexes. When will she be done.. Its been hours...

Kate: I'm done my questions 4-67! Man that was the quickest time I've finished my math homework in.

Erika-Throws Brick at Kate-

Kate: ow... x.X

Andrea: You just knocked out Kate...

Erika: Opps...

Andrea: Oh well... Hoped you enjoyed it, read and review please!

Erika: Wow she came over that quickly... Andy RUN! You said her line!

Andrea-Runs off-

Kate: Now I'll try to finish the re writing Friend or Foe and do some practicing. But now.. I have to do some chasing.

Erika: o.O


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Kate: Thank you for the reviews guys. Anime I'm working at least two chapters of FF a week, at least trying too. Well here's chapter thirteen folks!

Chapter Thirteen

Andrea:

"Well that's all I can give you for now. Make sure you play the song and contact me sometime you guys. Talk to you guys sometime. Good luck on your quest! You know where to find me!" Saria was waving us goodbye and she returned to playing her song.

"Where to now?" I asked as we walked to the village.

"I guess we have to go to death mountain. Kate's letter said she'd be there I think.. What do you think Link."

"I think we should stick with the layout Rade has gave us. Still don't know how she knows what to do on the journey next.."

We spent the rest of the day going to the village. We finally made it to the gate to the mountain. He was in a corner, sucking his thumb. He was shaking.. Link went over to him to see what was wrong. He only handed Link an arrow, with a message on it. "Take.. take it Mr. Hero... Came from there!" He pointed a shaky finger at the mountain.

The note read:  
_  
I'm back! Miss me? n.n_

_KATE!_

I guess Kate shot the arrow and scared the guard.. I guess we had to make it up the mountain Kate was waiting. We finally got to the top at about morning. Kate was a bit better, at least she wasn't complaining. But she was limping.

"You guys, Link and I are going to the shop. We'll be back in less then an hour. Then we'll go see the leader, ok?" Erika said to us.

"We'll be fine, you two go on ahead." Link and Erika went inside the city. Kate snuck around a corner, I followed. About one hundred glowing jars surrounded Kate. She was just sitting on a rock staring at all the jars.

"Kate, what's with all jars that are glowing?" I asked.

"They're fairies actually, Andy. They bring us back to life or heal us etc. Quite useful in the game."

"Why so many thou?"

"Can't answer that... GUAH!" Kate screamed from pain, she coughed up blood. She fell to the ground, a sword was sticking through her stomach.

"KATE! ACK!" I ran to her, and lifted her head. She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Andy.. I have always liked you as a friend.. Tell Erika the same, and thanks for the answers for the worksheet. And when you get back.. Tell my family.. Good bye..." Kate's eyes turned lifeless and so did the body in my arms. I started to cry, my tears fell onto her lifeless cheeks.

Why did she have to go! Where did that sword come from? "WHY!" I screamed. A small pink fairy came and hovered over Kate. Then disappeared, I looked down onto Kate's corpse, it smiled.

"BOOOO! Got ya!" Kate jumped to her feet, with a sword in her gut. She simply removed it. It was drenched with blood... blood... gore... "Hehehe like my trick?"

"Gore... Lots of blood..." I looked blankly at her. I had an idea! "So these fairies will heal us and bring us from the dead right?" Kate nodded. "INFERNO!" A bunch of fire balls came at Kate and hit her, she fell to her knees.

"Damn you Kokiri..." She died once again, her skin was all burnt. SO MUCH GORE AND FIRE! AND GORE AND FIRE! A fairy came by and returned Kate to life, her skin was back to normal. I snickered, always wanted to do that. "You shall burn and then freeze in all eight hells!" Kate with lightening fast reflexes brought out her bow and aimed an arrow at me. Before I could get away she shot it. It landed right into my left side. I was in huge pain.. I tried limping away but another arrow made its way towards me.. It ended up in my neck.. The pain, but so much GORE!

I fell face first to the ground, everything went black...

* * *

Kate:

She so deserved what she got coming! Oh well I died two times already, isn't that bad. Andrea got up, she was fully healed, but had two arrows sticking out of her. She didn't look happy, she came at me with her staff. Sweet.. fist fight! She swung the staff and missed, I swung my fist at her and got her in the eye. She swung again and missed, she needed some practice. I got her in the on the cheek. "Flare," I felt my very body burning.. Not again, but I wasn't going down alone! I took an arrow and shoved it into her torso. We both coughed up blood on each other and died.

After a few minutes of not seeing nothing but black.. We were up again, blood covered and covered in bruises and in Andrea's case... Arrows.. I took another arrow and aimed it for gut I shot it and hit the target. She smiled, "so much gore and blood and fire! I love it!" I fired another, and hit her knee. She fell lifeless and died. We were tied three to three.

* * *

Erika:

I got back from the Goron City, and couldn't believe the sight I saw. There was huge amount of blood on the ground. And empty bottles or some filled with fairies. Arrows were all over, stained with blood and one of my swords too. I saw Kate, covered in scratches, bruises, bleeding from her mouth and nose. Her clothes and hair were blood stained, she had an arrow aimed for Andrea. Andrea didn't look any better. She had several arrows sticking out of her, even one from her neck! She looked like Kate, covered in blood. Kate shot the arrow and killed Andrea in one shot. WHAT WAS GOING ON!

I ran to Kate and hit her on the skull, she turned to me. "Ow! What was that for!" She rubbed her hair.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! YOU KILLED ANDREA! AND LOOK AT THIS!" I pointed to the blood stained ground.

Andrea got up and tapped me on the hip. "We're just having some fun. SO MUCH GORE! I LOVE IT!"

"BY KILLING YOURSELVES!" They nodded. Then a rapid pain was felt in my leg, an arrow was sticking in it. "YOU SHOT ME!"

"Opps my bad..." Kate shot an other arrow, everything went black.

Then I soon realized I wasn't dead.. They were killing each other.. I drew my blades, I ran at Kate and shoved the blades in Kate. She fell to the ground. Then soon came back, this was fun.. Andrea used her favorite spell on me which caused me to die.. Hours went by of us killing each other.

"I think we should clean up..." I said. Kate looked at me funny and shot me with an arrow. When I came to, both were clean, no arrows, blades or bruises on their body. "What are we going to do about this!" I pointed to the ground.

'"WATER!" A flow of water came and washed the blood away.. "All clean." The two walked off leaving me covered in blood. This was a weird day for me. So where can I clean myself? And how to get these arrows out?

* * *

Andrea:

We were all at the front door to the leader of the Goron's room. Link and Erika told us they played Zelda's Lullaby to get it open. Chi Chi was somewhere else, I was guessing burning something... fire... Link played the song and the door slowly opened. We entered the room, a big fat Goron was in the middle. Link started talking to him, and we learned not much. Only that Ganon came, etc. But he wouldn't let us into a certain **DODONGO'S CAVERN! **Kate was leaning on the wall waiting for something. Darunia stopped talking to Link and went back to his duties, standing in the same place.

Kate sighed, she got out her harp. She started playing 'Saria's Song.' Darunia's lit up, and he started tapping his foot. Kate stopped, he started shaking his arms around. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" "YAAAA THAT HITS THE SPOT!" The leader started doing the stupidest dance. "WAHOOOOO! BOOYA!" Kate was trying not to laugh as she continued to play the song.

"Here small fry! Have this! I haven't heard a good tune like that in a long time! This will let you pick up Goron's crops brother. Good luck to you, and if you can get the monsters away from **DODONGO'S CAVERN! **I'll give you a shiny rock!" The leader was still laughing. Kate whispered something in Erika's ear, then Erika played the song. Kate was next to the leader, and the two of them started dancing to the one song. Sometimes she had me worried...

* * *

Kate:

We were at the entrance to **DODONGO'S CAVERN**! Took us awhile but we finally got that damn entrance down. Damn I hated this level, its better then the forest temple anyway... If I remember right we go there then through the door then throw the switch then...

Andrea was leaning over the edge, above boiling lava. Some fire spat out.. "Fire.." She was about to fall over the edge. But Link grabbed her tunic and pulled her over. That girl and fire, seemed to mix well.

After hours of evil rooms we were one off of the boss. Link got a new bomb bag, I had to borrow those sometime. I wish I could get a double social Wednesday off.. Fire bats were around us. I was aiming at one, Erika had her blades drawn waiting for it coming. Andrea was sitting on the block staring at the bats, Link was block she was sitting on. I got the bat dead on and it died, that felt good, those bats were always annoying. Erika cut the head off of the other one cleanly. Link got the block over the switch, and we walked through the doors. A small hole was on the ground, I grabbed Link's bomb bag. I took out a bomb and placed it. "FIRE IN THE HO!"

"Who wants to go first?" Link asked. Erika and Andrea looked over the edge. "That's at least a forty feet fall. You have to be insane to drop down there." Erika stated.

"OOOO! Me first!" I ran over the edge and fell. When I got near the ground, I slowed down. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE THAT WAS FUN! I WANNA DO IT AGAIN!"

The others jumped down, I was facing the opposite direction. Their faces were white, "what's wrong?"

"Behind you..." Andrea pointed.

I looked behind me, "holy! That's one big dinosaur!" King **DODONGO **snarled at us. "Phew! Get some breath mints." His breath was very smelly.

The dino got into a ball, I started running for my life. Everyone soon followed my example. I didn't want to be crushed by a giant ball, I was to young. I haven't beaten Kotor2 five times yet!

* * *

Andrea: SO MUCH GORE, BLOOD AND FIRE!

Kate: The great use of a fairy..

Erika: Teehee I killed you!

Kate: I killed you n.n

Erika: Oh ya.. By the way, who was killed the most?

Kate: Not going to say.

Andrea: Also how did we get clean so fast?

Kate: That will remain a mystery n.n OOO Happy Bday Andy!

Andrea: Thanks!

Erika: Ya happy bday!

Kate: Old person!

Andrea: I'm not old!

Kate: Older then me -points and laughs-

Erika: Kate you are to weird...

Kate: Why Thank you! Remember we did take the one poll. Seven out of seven people think I'm insane :D.

Erika:...

Andrea: Hoped you enjoyed it.

Kate: ...


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Kate: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEWS!

Erika: Huh?

Kate: 45 reviews :D, thanks for the reviews guys, close to fifty x.X

Andrea: There's so many pyros out there!

Kate: Well there's a clone of me! They're clones of us 00

Erika: ...

Kate: Oh well I was a good influence on someone! Ha! First time too . Good to hear Angel. We'll maybe meet up in Majora's mask lol.

Erika:... Here's chapter fourteen.

Chapter Fourteen

Erika:

Kate was running around in circles being chased by King** DODONGO! **We were in a safe corner, Link was trying to get the lizard's attention. Kate had been doing most of the killing, she'd run and when she stopped it unrolled and came up to her. She simply put a bomb in it, then shoot a couple of arrows at the skull. From the rough texture of the skin I'd think the arrows would be useless, but they were doing a deal of damage. She ran out of bombs after missing over and over. Link was the only one with bombs left. She was now running for an hour straight, and we thought jogging for eighteen minutes straight was torture. She ran by us, "get ... this ... dino... away from me!" She yelled then ran off, King** DODONGO **rolled past us. Link came running by and waved.

Kate finally stopped, "I.. had.. enough of this!" **King DODONGO**! Unrolled out and snarled at Kate, then it inhaled. It was about to breathe fire on her, "give me ya best shot!" **King DODONGO **blew out... Soon green goo covered Kate. It was King** DODONGO**'s snot. "Kate wiped her face from the green junk, "ok! Now that was crossing the line!"

Kate picked up a flower bomb by her, when King inhaled she threw the bomb. It exploded in its stomach and it fell to the ground. Kate took two arrows at once and shot them in both of his eyes. It yelped in pain, she then withdrew two twin daggers. She leapt at the King and with fury of blows, hit him over and over. When she jumped off, she was covered in blood and the lizard was starched all over. It yelped in pain, it rolled up and fell into the lava. It slowly turned into stone as the lava dried, funny how lava did that. Kate got on top of the head, "VICTORY TO ME! HOORAY! HUZZAH!" Kate was screaming at the top of her lungs. She jumped off, "soooo what next?"

Kate came down and rubbed some snot on my arm, "have some snot! Its sneezed on me! Damn overgrown lizard..." I slapped Kate on the hand she turned away. "I guess we go to the great fairy..."

"You know this game to well..." I commented, Kate rolled her eyes.

* * *

Andrea:

We were at the great fairy fountain on the mountain. Kate was staring at a fountain at the side. "So many pretty colors..." She said sounding like a zombie. Link was standing on a golden triforce in front of the pond thing. He played 'Zelda's Lullaby.'

"WUAHAHAHAHAHA.. I mean HAHAHAHAHA!" A female voice yelled. A giant woman, covered in leaves came before us. She was ugly.. She was floating in the air, she laid down on her side. "Here to get some magic..." She was examining her nails. She rolled her eyes, "I'll give you the magic then you things, can leave me alone. Deal?" She waved her hand, Link, Kate and Erika were surrounded by white glowing orbs. "Well, you guys can make your swords glow and stuff... You'll figure it out sometime..." She examined her nails, before I could speak she stopped me. "You already have magic so ya... I have actually things to do so I'll be like gone!" She started to go back into the pond. "HAHAHA!"

Kate blinked, "OOOOO! Get to have glowly swords! Wait... I don't have a sword.. But I want a glowly sword attack! No fair!" Kate stomped her foot. She took out an arrow and aimed it at the fountain. She held onto it for a bit, her arrow became a white color. "OOO! Glowly arrow! YAY! Look! Glowly arrow!" She released it and it hit the pole and a flash of light followed.

"Well, I guess you don't have the worst armor anymore.." I pointed out. "That fairy had it worse, leafs don't cover much.."

"Why do you keep wearing that armor, Kate?" Erika asked.

"I've just gotten used to it. It's weird but its comfy..." Was her reply. "I don't have the worst armor.. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Kate?" Erika said.

"Ya?"

"You're a weirdo..."

"Thanks!"

We walked out of the cave. Sona was sitting on a sign. "Finally there you are you shrimps! I've been looking all over!"

"I thought you didn't want me around?" Erika asked.

"I still need to live up to my debt... Give me a break... Better then having my father drag me around.."

Sona was tailing behind us as we went down to Zora's river. We stopped when the oddest man yelled at us. He was munching on beans.. This experience was just getting weirder... "Want some.. beans? Here have a sample." He handed each of us a bean. Link put his in his pouch. The three of us ate ours and boy they were good. Kate licked her fingers.

"Can we have another one please?" I asked.

"Nope, only a 1000 rupees a piece."

Kate was twitching. "I must have more beans!" She withdrew her bow and aimed an arrow at him, "beans now!" The man shivered, and put the bag at Kate's feet. She aimed upwards and shot the arrow. "I need to stop threatening people..."

"You think!"

It was dark now, we set up camp near the stream. Sona was sleeping in the tree near by. Kate was sitting on her bed roll, trying to get her one boot off. Erika was polishing her blades, Link was just staring at the night sky. I kept putting my hand into the fire, the sensation... Fire... Kate finally got her right boot off, "Umm I was going to say something.. Its important but.. I forgot.." Kate said, she tried to remember what she was going to say.

Erika sat near me, "I miss home.. As much as I enjoy being here, I miss home... I like this time off of school and all but I miss actually doing work. I mean what are my parents doing? Are they worrying about me?" Erika said.

"I think we all do... I miss my computer..." Its true I missed my computer.

"That's it! I remember! Its Christmas back home! Wait a second! WE'RE MISSING CHRISTMAS!" Kate yelled.

"What!" Erika and I said at once surprised.

Link came to us, "what is Christmas? And where is this 'home' you speak of?"

"Oh its nothing! Really!" Kate said.

We all went to bed right after, a bit to homesick to talk anymore. At least I have you... fire. I had a small blaze in my hand...

* * *

Kate:

I was so bored... Its taken two hours for the King Zora to move two inches! That just isn't right, Erika and I sat on the ledge waiting. Link and Andrea went to the forest to search for the fairies as we wait here. For the king to move... After finding Ruto's message etc, we had to go in the Lord's belly. Also Erika did have to do some explaining for her disappearance. I wondered if Erika was still ticklish. So I poked her on her arm, she moved her arm a bit. I poked her again, she smiled and moved her arm. I poked her again in the arm, she slapped my hand. I poked her again and she gave a small giggle. Yep she was still ticklish. I poked her again in her weakness spot on her arm. She screamed and slapped me on the face. "Ow!"

"You so got what was coming!" She was right...

I started poking her on her upper arm, in the same spot over and over. I knew after a minute or so her arm should feel numb soon. She slapped my hand, "Kate stop it! Stop being stupid!" She snarled, geesh someone was in an uptight mood. Not to get on her bad side I went off the ledge into the water.

I saw a fish, so I tried to pet it. When I got close it swam a bit further away. I walked towards it and it swam away. I kept trying to approach the fishie more quietly, but it went away. Erika was watching me and shook her head. The fish led me to the end of the small stream, at the start of the water fall. Erika was behind me a bit ways. I always wanted to do this.. I started running towards the water fall, "Kate what are you doing!" Erika asked quickly but I couldn't respond.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! FOR THE LOVE OF CHOCOLATE!" I screamed as I jumped off the edge. I felt the force of me falling towards the water. All the Zora's looked at me and cheered. I should have been watching how I jumped out. I realized how I was heading towards the water. Stomach first, limbs spread out. It was to late to do anything.

SMACK!

I did a belly flop from the waterfall, all the Zora's were cheering and clapping. It hurts like hell! Erika dragged me to show, she helped me out. It hurt to move.

"What were you thinking!" She asked.

"I dunno." "Your all pink from the impact! What am I going to do about you!" She went off.

Later on the King has moved a whole four inches! I was sitting by Erika again, waiting. I was bored again. I poked her in the arm, "poke."

"Ow." She poked me back, "poke."

"Ow, poke."

"Ow, poke."

"Ow, poke."

"Ow, poke."

"Ow, poke."

"Ow, poke."

"Ow, poke."

"Ow, poke."

"We really should stop this..."

I sighed. I was bored yet again. "So..."

"Soo."

"Sooo."

"Soooo."

"Sooooo."

"Soooooo."

"Sooooooo."

"Let's just not say or do anything."

She wasn't fun. "I know what to do!" I started running towards the waterfall again. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"KATE!"

* * *

Kate: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Erika: That was plain stupid!

Kate: Sooo -.-

Andrea: I like fire :)

Kate: I have a typing injury T-T

Erika: What now?

Kate: Blood blister! My trombone bit me!

Erika: ...

Sona: Hoped you enjoyed it.. etc... You know the rest...

Kate: Chicken tonight-Grabs Halberd-

Sona: O.O -runs-

Andrea: I like gore too:)

**RANDOM SCENE OF STUPIDITY!**

Attack of the Clones!

Kate:

I noticed a girl in my clothes ready to shoot a arrow. I tapped her on the back of the shoulder, she looked the same but her face was a bit different. She looked at me funny, "who are you?" She asked.

"Kate... I'm the only archer in here.. I think you have the wrong story.. What's your name?"

"Neko! Have a problem with that! I'm the only archer in this story! Plus I could beat you at every single video game! So I'm much more deserving of the part!"

"Well, 'Neko' I bet you couldn't beat me at Neverwinter Nights! Just name the time and date. Uber, or would you rather play semi legit? Or legit?" She looked at me puzzled. I withdrew my bow, and Neko did the same. Wait, this was my story right? I could make her... OO that be fun. All of a sudden Neko was in a clown suit with no bow.. GASP!

"What happened!"

"My story, don't like it live with it!"

"You may of won the battle but not the war! By the way nice to meet you Kate," She shook my hand. "Like wise," I said.

Erika:

I was swimming, I saw myself come towards me. That wasn't right, I swam up, the other me went under and came up. I looked at it, it was me but I was here... It looked at me puzzled, "who are you?"

"Erika.. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Erika! Stop stealing my identity! I'm the only Zora in the story!" The other me said.

"Wait, I'm Erika, and I've been in this story since the start.. If you know Kate then... What game is she planning to write for next?"

"Umm Mojora's mask?"

"Nope, you're not Erika.."

"How do I know you are a fake and I am not the fake?"

"I don't know.. I'm Erika and that's final!"

Andrea walked in, "hi Erika and Erika." She stopped, "two Erika's... what is the world coming too.."

"She's an imposter!" I said.

"She's an imposter!" the other Zora said.

"What's my nickname..."

"Andy Dandy!" I said.

"She's the real Erika.. There all done. I have to find Kate..." Andrea went away.

"Damn I thought I was Erika... Oh well, nice to meet you. I'm Akarui."

"Nice to meet you, Akarui." We shook hands.

* * *

Kate: We're going to have quest stars now in the RANDOM SCENES OF STUPIDITY! WE! So reviewers you may be lucky to be picked! x.X

Andrea: Sounds like fun.. Fire...

Erika: Ya, we pick randomly.. And don't say "pick me!" So see ya sometime folks.

Kate: Ya what she said..

Erika: I have a clone o.O

Kate: Me too . o.O

Andrea: I don't Haha!

Erika and Kate: ...


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Andrea: I have a clone.. awesome!

Kate: Over fifty reviews WEEEEEEEEEE! We rehearsed this Erika! Get ready!

Erika: Not this! T.T

Kate: What's the number of reviews I got?

Erika: Fifty...

Kate: Come on say it more cheery! Ok, we'll do it again. What's the number of reviews this story has?

Erika:.. Fifty.

Kate: Louder please.

Erika: ITS FIFTY OK!

Kate: Thank you for all your reviews guys. Well here's chapter fifteen.. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Chapter Fifteen

Erika:

Kate again, did a belly flop on the water. She was floating underneath the surface just a bit, I jumped off and dove. I should have sharpened my diving skills...

I landed on something rather hard. To be more accurate... Kate. I recovered and grabbed the unconscious Kate, and dragged her to the surface. Her eyes shot open, "THAT HURTS!" I was seeing if anything was broken from the collision.

"Kate can you feel this?" I felt her leg. She shook her head.

"Actually I can't feel my legs..."

"Try moving them.." She didn't move them. "Come on Kate, I'm not joking..."

"Well, I can't move them!"

I started getting hot, I knew by landing on Kate I broken her back. Not a good thing, its amazing she's conscious. I guess its the game's doing. "Kate.. You know where I can get a fairy..."

"Ya, there's one in my bag, why?"

"Oh nothing..." I ran up the spiral ramp to the King Zora's throne room. He was about half done moving to the side. At least something good was happening. I grabbed the jar with the fairy and ran towards Kate, I opened it. It flew around Kate, "there all better."

"What was wrong with me?" She stood up and shook both legs.

"I just landed on you by accident. Then broke your back... So you're all better now." Kate didn't say anything...

Kate walked up the ramp and came back down. A jar with a fairy in one, and a dagger in the other. She didn't look to happy. She smiled, I just gulped and backed away...

* * *

Andrea:

"Here Chi Chi?" Its been hours since we were in the forest. She promised us she'd be by the pool leading to the Zora's River. "Where are those fairies!"

"We'll just keep looking for them.."

"HELP ME!" A small voice called out, it was Chi Chi. "This is all your fault!" The other voice said. That must be Navi.

"We're being chased by a Skull Kid Help us!" Chi Chi screamed. Both fairies flew past us. A small skull kid was chasing them waving its flute around. Link went up to it with his sword. It stopped and looked at us. It blinked.

"What do you want with the fairies?" Link asked.

"I want pixie dust! I want to be a kid again! Not this! Pixie dust can heal anything!" It replied.

"Those are our fairies you're chasing. Anything we can get you to stop chasing them?" I asked.

"Well, I could us a foot massage. The boy can give me one, seems he has strong arms." It took its boots off and sat on a rock. The weirdest smell came.. Link stepped away.

"Come on Link, you want this thing following us? Giving poor little Chi Chi a hard time?" Link shrugged and started to massages its feet.

"MAN! Your good!" It stretched then put its boot on. "I guess I won't chase your fairies anymore... Hehehehe my feet feel sooo good!"

That kid was weird... "Should we get back?"

"Can we just stay a day, I know they'll be fine. It's just I haven't been in the forest that much..."

"I guess.."

* * *

Kate:

I was bored, the Zora King was taking a break.. He said he'd take at least a day more... So I recalled of what we missed in the game. I realized I forgot one thing. I poked Erika, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Just go..."

I walked outside and started running. In an hour I made it to the village, I went to the graveyard. I took out rocky and petted him. "Its ok rocky.." I put him back, and went to the end. The Royal Family Tomb... There was a Triforce of the ground I stood on it. I brought out my harp and played 'Zelda's Lullaby.'

Lightening came from the sky and destroyed the tombstone.. Oops.. Didn't want to do that... I went into the hole, it was creepy and smelly. I got my bow ready, bat things came at me. I shot all of them, I heard a few notes play. Then the door opened. I walked through to see zombies playing some cards. I went on my tip toes by them. I soon came to the end room where a huge tombstone was. On it the sun song... I loved this song, just think of what I could do with it. I memorized the notes and snuck back out. I ran for my life as the zombies started chasing me. I got out and kept running..

* * *

Erika:

I was waiting by the entrance into the domain. Kate returned with a huge smile on her face. "Where have you been! Have you seen Andrea or Link? Its been half a day since you went missing! You told me you were only going to the bathroom!"

"Sorry," she rolled her eyes. "Come outside have to show you something," We both went outside, it was dawn. Kate got her harp out of her magical pouch. I still wondered how our pouches work. She played a song, the sun went down in seconds and it turned to night

"How did you do that!" I stood there dumbfounded. This was amazing. Kate smiled, she played the same song again. The night turned into morning, then she played it again. Morning turned into night. "Kate stop it! I get the point!"

"Meh! MINE! I won't play it anymore..."

"Good!" I went back inside.

* * *

Kate:

I played the song about ten times in a row.

Sun goes up...

Sun goes down...

Sun goes up...

Sun goes down...

Sun goes up...

Sun goes down...

Sun goes up...

Sun goes down...

Sun goes up...

Sun goes down...

Damn that was fun, just watching it go up and down. I really should stop, people were probably thinking the end of the world was coming..

* * *

Andrea:

Link and I looked up at the sky, the sun kept going up and down in a few minutes. It finally remained dark, "I think we should go back..." Seeing the sun go up and down was a bit freaky to all of us.

"Ok, what ever you say dear.." Navi said.

"What ever you say dear," Chi said in a mocking voice.

We went by the pond, that would lead us back to the Zora's river.

* * *

Ganon:

I leaned on the window sill, looking at the peaceful land of Hyrule. The kid and his lackies were getting all the stones for me together. I can't believe Rade is with them... I think she just needs some time away. I haven't slept a wink for three nights. I can only think of the Sheikah... When I close my eyes I see her. In that tight armor, shooting those arrows. Her attitude and avoiding me drew me closer... I might as well try to sleep.. I went to my bed and tried to close my eyes. Then it was light out. This was surely odd, then it was dark.. Then light.. This happened a couple more times, until it remained dark. I closed my eyes again...

_I just could picture the future... In my castle surrounded by lava, in the ruined country of Hyrule. Zelda would be locked in a cage, and Link would be dead. The Zora and Korkiri would be slaves, and there I could see myself. Balding a bit, on the top balcony of the tower... The triforce in my hands, Rade leaning on my shoulder. We'd be the rulers of the world, she'd be given a piece of the Triforce of course. She'd be my mistress, I just had to see her one more time..._

I got up, only an hour had gone by. I went to my dresser and pulled out a small black box. I flipped it open, a silver ring, with a huge gem in the middle. I hope she'd say yes, just one word would make my future complete. I was in love, the dark lord in love. Its rare, but I was in love with the enemy.

"I love her.." I said softly to myself.

"Lord Ganon?" A small troll servant said. "Are you becoming soft? Who's the ring for?"

I stomped my foot. "I'm going to rule the world, I'm not becoming soft! And the ring is for... me!" The servant shrugged and walked away. That was close. I put the ring in my hands, please Rade return soon...

* * *

Erika:

Kate and I were sitting on the ledge again. Kate was rubbing her bruises she made from the past hour. Her new game was to jump off the waterfall as many times, humanly possible in an hour. She came back with bruises all over. "Remember what happened when we got out of the cavern." Kate laughed. "Man that was funny. The whole Goron hug thing..."

I remembered it like yesterday, which it was. _We just got out of the cavern, the leader of the gorons and some gorons waited for us. "Link! You have got rid of the bad monsters! We can finally eat! Here's the stone you wanted sworn brother!" He threw Link the Goron Ruby, "now. We just need to give you a big hug. Get ready for a big Goron hug!" The leader came at Link arms opened. Link screamed and ran up the mountain. Then they came at us.. _

"_AHH!" We all yelled while running away from the Gorons._

Kate stretched. She went upstairs and came back yelling. "He's finished moving!"

* * *

Kate: Finally!

Erika: You think -.-

Andrea: No fire! What were you thinking of!

Kate: Trust me... There will be lots of fire next :). I mean LOTS!

Erika: Oh dear...

Kate: Ganon scares me... o.O

Erika: He's so romantic!

Kate: O.O he's a creep...

Andrea: Duh! Well hoped you enjoyed it! Don't even dare come after me Kate-Flare-

Kate: x.X Ouch! why did you light me on fire?

Andrea: Thought you were going to come after me with a halberd?

Kate: Not today.. But now sure -Gets halberd-

Andrea-Runs-

Erika: ... This chapter's guest is.. Nayorin!

**RANDOM SCENE OF STUPIDITY!**

Link meets Nayorin...

Andrea:

We were all in the forest taking a break. Seven years has past, Link was a grown man. Kate was more mature and Erika was bigger. I stayed short... We were just discussing the newest quest we were bound to be on. Until she showed up. A girl around Link's age was standing a few feet from us. She had brown hair and was wearing a blue tunic. She looked at Link and blushed. She walked towards Link and grabbed both his hands.

"Link! I have finally found you!" She said.

"Huh? I've never met you in my life... Not in this story..."

"But its me Nayorin! I thought you loved me! Remember the photos! I can't believe you forgot all about me." Nayorin started to cry.

Link went next to me and whispered something in my ear. "Get her away from me.."

"Meh" was my reply. Nayorin hugged Link around his waist.

"Get her off of me!" He was turning red.

Kate and Erika tried yanking Nayorin off Link by pulling her two legs. She wouldn't let go of Link. "NO! I won't lose you again Link!"

They soon gave up and let Nayorin hang on Link. He seemed a bit uncomfortable. Kate was thinking of something. A light bulb came over her head. Soon Nayorin was in a white dress and Link was in a black formal tunic. A priest was there and soon Nayorin and Link were holding hands. Link turned white..

"What the hell is happening!" He started running.

"Come back! We were going to get married!" Nayorin yelled as she chased Link.

"Kate, why did you do that?" Erika asked.

"Felt like it. Look at the bright side, Nayorin is happy.." Was Kate's reply.

I was setting a tree on fire, "BURN!"

"Andrea..." Erika said.

"Ya?"

"You're setting the rest of the forest on fire!" Soon every tree was on fire... fire...

* * *

Kate: Wasn't insulting you Nayorin, did you like it :P

Erika: That was weird.

Andrea: Yep...


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Kate-Reading review-

Erika: How long are you going to read that one review?

Kate: Its so long O.O I'm almost done...

Erika: Here let me see -starts reading review- O.O

Kate: Andrea guess what?

Andrea: You found your brain?

Kate: No... I have an Inuyasha fic, so that means I'm writing, 1..2..3 fics. WEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Andrea: ...

Erika: So many thank you's o.O

Kate: I know o.O

Andrea: Here's chapter sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

  
Kate:

"Geesh! Took you guys long enough! It's been five days since you left!" I said.

"Kate... You were making the sun go up and down with that song, right?" Erika said.

"I was sooo.." Sun go up.. Sun go down... It was so pretty.. "Fine forget I said that.."

Link and Andrea finally got back from their forest adventure. We were in the throne room, "he finally finished moving eh?" Andrea said.

I leaned to Andrea, "he should go on weight watchers." Andrea just nodded in agreement.

"Man that Zora has a fat ass!" Sona commented.

"Sona! Mind your manners!" Erika snapped at him.

"Whatever fish, this place creeps me out! To many fish!"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" The King Zora was peacefully asleep.

"I have the fish!" I held the fish in a bottle up. "We can go visit Lord Jabu-Jabu!"

We were in front of the Lord, he was breathing heavily. "Ruto is in there..." I pointed out.

Link went to the lord and tried lifting his upper lip. He failed, "how are we even suppose to get inside?"

"Wait!" Navi shouted. "You mean I like, have to go inside that thing! No where Nu-huh not going to happen! You can go in and get disgusting but not me!" Navi flew to the side.

"Fish scare me as it is! I'm with the blue thing." Sona commented and flew to the side with Navi.

"Aw, you'll miss out on all the fun! Suit yourself!" I said. "Back up everyone," I dropped and fish in front of the Lord. Nothing happened, this was fairly odd.

"Maybe he wants more fish?" Chi Chi suggested.

"It might work." I pulled out my fish in a jar collection I had going. I loved these packs, had hundreds of bottles... I dumped ten more fish.. nothing. This was just wrong.

"This isn't working Kate," Erika told me.

"I know.. give me a sec.." I was thinking, wouldn't it be funny if it was actually something we said that made it open. "Opensaysme?" I said.

Jabu opened his mouth and sucked us in, "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled as I flew into his mouth. We all stood up, I was standing in a pool of saliva.. I kicked my foot up and jumped onto the tongue. "EWW! Big fish spit!"

"Shh! Kate, do you hear that?" Erika said. There was a soft cracking sound.. Andrea got out her staff and made the top glow. So Lord of the Rings rip off. I saw a shiny blue jelly-floating thing. Man those were fun in the game. I had to do something, even thou it was stupid. I went up to it. "Kate those are dangerous, get back here. And Andrea stop smelling that fire!"

"That's a nice jelly." I was petting the jelly, it turned pink. "Aw, it's so nice!" I tickled it, one of its stingers hit me. "Ow!" I was zapped, I fly onto the floor.

Erika and Link helped me up, "that was a close one. Lets get going."

* * *

Erika:

I couldn't believe thought it was safe to pet a jellyfish. Some people! We were in a room with a bunch of holes in the floor. Ruto was standing by the one hole. Link and I went to her, as Kate and Andrea poked a red thing. She put her hands on her hips. "I wanna my stone now! Carry me since I'm royalty!" Wow she had a bossy side, she lifted her head. "No response, fine I'll go get it myself!" She waddled a bit forward then fell into a hole. "HELP ME!" Link shrugged.

"We may as well help her.." Link jumped in.

"Kate and Andy are you going to come?" I called to them.

They seem not to hear me, I guess they would be fine... We jumped into the hole.

"I demand to be carried! Zalinia! Carry me! CARRY ME! NOW!" Ruto bossed me around. I picked her up. "Now forward march!"

Link, Ruto and I went to search for a way to the upper floors.

* * *

Andrea:

Must poke red thing. Ouch it zapped me... "Kate why didn't we go with them?"

"Because we're going to move a bit ahead. Follow me." Kate grabbed my hand and led me to a hallway with three separate roots. "Andrea and Chi you go kill the thingy in the room, I'll go this one." Kate ran to the room on the right and the door closed behind her. We went into the one on the left.. In the middle of the room was a huge pink thingy. I stepped close to it and it hit me. Causing me to go to the other side of the room. I bounced off the walls, nice walls too...

"Willow try using one of your ice powers for once?" Chi suggested.

"I have ice powers?" I was puzzled.

"Never mind, the fire is way better. Just cast inferno and we'll be done."

"Inferno!" The pink thing shriveled up, and died. Wow that was a little too easy. We returned to the main hallway. Kate was waiting, "took you long enough." She smiled, "shall we?" She pointed to the middle door. We all walked in.

* * *

Erika:

Ruto was a bit heavy for my back, "can you walk for a bit princess?" I asked.

"No, why would you think that Zalinia?"

"My back is hurting, Link will you take her?"

"Nope, she's my size! She'll kill my back more!" He whined.

"Never mind that I even brought this up.."

After an hour we made our way to the main room. Andrea and Chi Chi were waiting where the red thing was. "Andrea! Where's Kate?" I asked.

"She left.."

"What! That's not like her.."

"She had to go somewhere..." Was Andrea's reply.

**

* * *

**

**What happened ten minutes earlier... **

Andrea:

"That took a bit longer then expected." Kate rubbed her face, soon her eyes shot open. "Andrea I have to go badly! I have to be somewhere!"

"What? Where? When?" I was puzzled.

"Go wait by where the red thing used to be. I'll see you guys!" Kate brought out her harp and played a song. She turned into yellow globes and flew away. Hey! I thought you couldn't teleport with the songs till later.

**

* * *

**

**Present...**

Erika:

"She said had to be somewhere important. Seemed urgent... She said to continue down the path." Andrea told us.

Without Kate, it will take us awhile to get through here. At least I got to throw Ruto around, one of the small benefits of this place...

* * *

Kate:

Can't believe I forgot about it. I was at the Great Fairy Fountain by the castle. She was floating there, looking at her nails. "You want some magic... I can give you some magic, Din's fire... But I won't give it to anyone but that kid."

"Please!"

"No.."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top!" I was begging on my knees.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine here!" She handed me an orb. "Have fun and never bother me again!" She went back into her fountain.

I started running towards the castle, had to get there soon. I saw Ganon.. Why was that man sitting on top of the castle entrance with a bunch of Gerudos... I ran through the gate, Ganon stood up. He spotted me, do'h! "RADE!" He called out. I ran faster. Oh god oh god! Must run faster! I went right into the castle. At least I was safe for now. But there was a lot to do. I started gathering my things, and finding my horse. I was so gonna be prepared. I sighed, won't see my friends for seven years...

* * *

Erika:

Awhile back we lost Ruto when she spotted her stone. Now we were in the boss's room. Everything went dark, as huge jellyfish attached it self to a pillar. Link was ready with his new boomerang. Andrea had her staff ready and Chi was hiding. I had both blades ready, the pillar started coming towards us waving jelly fish around it. I rolled to the side, Andrea moved back. Link got in and sliced the side with his sword. It yelped in pain. Andrea had her staff planted in the soft floor she took a deep breath. "BLIZZARD!" She screamed, snow began to fall around the thing. After the blizzard was over we all blinked. Link's eyes were huge when he realized he was about to be hit by a jellyfish. I went up to it and touched it. It all shattered... "Awesome!"

"Magic people always have fun..." Was my comment.

"Nice spell," Link commented.

Ruto came before us, and started lecturing us. "I can't believe you left me alone, I was so lonely!" She went on with more pointless talk. We all soon got transported up. I landed on a log with Andrea, Link and Ruto were below us.

"I guess you get the stone..." Ruto swam a bit further away, "it's the Zora sapphire." Link soon had the stone in his possession. "My mom said to give it to my husband... So I'll see you again one day and we shall have a wedding!" Ruto turned red.

"HE'S MINE!" A girl's voice shouted. We couldn't see who it came from and ignored it.

"Sorry Ruto, you're not my type.." Link said.

"I'll see you again my love!"

"MINE!" The random voice called out again. Ruto swam off.

"Great have a Zora that wants to marry me..." Link sighed.

"Link you got last stone! We can go and give it to Zelda! Then I won't have to be near you ever again!" Navi said cheerfully.

"Lets just get this over with!" Sona cried out.

* * *

Andrea:

We were at the castle gate, something wasn't right. It was dark and stormy. The drawbridge opened. A white horse came, it had Zelda and Impa on it. Zelda seemed a bit panicked, she threw a blue object and fell into the moat. Link got out his sword in shield as Ganon came on his black stallion. He laughed, "so you are the people she traveled with. Look at the little boy with the dinky sword and shield. Kid you have guts but you're insane standing up against me. Tell me where the white pretty pony went." Link shook his head. "To bad I have to hurt you, I admire your guts." Ganon shot something at Link then us. We went flying onto the ground. "Don't stand in my way!" He was about to get back to the chase until...

Kate came riding on a black and white horse. "Come on Coco! EEPP!" She slapped the horses butt, it ran faster. She was trying to avoid again but with ease he went right beside her. He grabbed her and had her in his right hand. "Let go of me you creep!" She was kicking and punching but couldn't reach him.

"Come on Rade dear, don't be shy." Kate took out her pet rock and threw it at his face. "Aw!" Ganon let go of Kate, she scrambled on her feet. She was running as fast she could towards Zelda.

"Wait for me Zelda! Don't leave me with him!" She screamed running. Ganon got back to the chase after Kate.

Link went into the moat and grabbed the Ocarina Zelda through. He was still for a minute then came back. "Lets hurry to the temple!" We ran towards the temple.

The halls were huge, Sona was flying upwards. Link put the three stones on a pedestal, and he stepped back. He brought out the new ocarina and started playing. The doors slowly started to open. We walked in a nice sword was in the middle. Link ran up and grabbed it. All of us were near him, blue light surrounded us. We thought we were done, until we heard evil laughing. Ganon was standing in the light, with a freaked out Kate on his right shoulder. "You just gave me what I wanted. Dumb kids.. I have the triforce in my hands!" Ganon walked out, but before they disappeared in the light... "OH GOD SAVE ME FROM HIM!" KATE CRIED.

Then everything became black...

* * *

Kate:(

Erika: Poor Kate...

Kate: Btw Anime, your welcome :). He ran because, what would you do if some random guy were to do that to you. Remember he doesn't know you well in this story lol.

Andrea: I have ice! Awesome!

Kate: Stop bragging -.- I get arrows of mystical doom thou!

Erika: I get...

Kate: Hoped you enjoyed it!

Andrea: Of course they would. You have a fan club starting o.O

Kate: You wanted fire Doshi? Well here's ya fire! You're this chapter's special guest!

**RANDOM SCENE OF STUPIDITY!**

Some Fire to Spice ya life up!

Erika:

I was sitting on a rock playing with some grass. We took a break by a small pond by the river before heading to the domain. Kate was swimming in the deep part, Andrea was of course.. Smelling some burning branch by the pond. Link was shooting his sling shot at the trees nearby.

"HELP ME!" Kate screamed. She slowly went under the water. I got up from the rock and dived in. I grabbed the drowning Kate and brought her to the ground. She smiled, "got ya! OW!" I slapped her on the back of her head. "That wasn't nice.. What ever I'm going back to swimming."

Kate went out deep and did some laps around the pond. I had to be quite glad to be in the game. Everything was peaceful and no Tale of Two Cities. I knew I had to read that damn book and answer the hundreds of questions. To bad I didn't get it much.. I stretched out and relaxed, life was good here. A flash of light came, a boy was standing there. He was of a different species from what I thought. He was a bird in human clothing. In his arms were a bunch of papers and a book. He looked at the note tied to the paper. "Are you Erika?" He asked me.

"Yes, is that for me?" He nodded and handed it to me. I opened the book there was a note. It read. _To: Erika, here's your English homework. This cute bird, Doshi, will make sure to deliver it to him. Don't worry about paying the service charges. All the questions are due on next Tuesday.. Mrs. L._

This was just to weird! It was Tale of Two Cities! "You don't look happy about getting the book.." Doshi commented. Of course not.

Kate was peeking over my shoulder. How did she get it. "EVIL!" she grabbed the book and threw it. "I have an idea!" A light bulb came over her head. She snapped her fingers, there was a fire pit by us with a roaring fire in the middle. "You do the honors." She gave me the book. Andrea was staring at the fire and poking it.

"Fire..." That girl had some fire issues.

I took the book and dropped it in the fire, it went in flames. It was all gone, the nightmare of Tale of Two Cities! I started dancing around, I grabbed the Doshi and flung him in the air. He started flying. "Watch where your throwing me! Fire!" He was circling the fire in flight.

Kate was dancing around the fire, "BURN HOMEWORK BURN!"

MAN! That felt good! Always wanted to do that!

* * *

Kate: I am not suggesting you burn your homework. So if you do don't say some weird person on the internet wrote it in a story...

Erika: No homework that's nice :) To bad I'm done YES!

Andrea: FIRE! OH GOSH I LOVE WHEN HOMEWORK BURNS!

Kate: So that's why the edges of my poster for social was burned -.-


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Kate-Burns homework- Ummm Don't blame me for being a bad influence!

Erika: Anime sure liked what you did for her.

Kate: All I have to say is... Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome times ten...

Andrea: O.O

Erika: Nice going, Kate... Here's chapter seventeen...

Chapter Seventeen

Kate:

So bored.. I was so bored.. Nothing to do in Hyrule.. I've been sitting in this stupid castle for seven bloody years! Only time I'd have fun would be when I got out and spent my time with Sheik. We would do training and that kind of stuff. I knew who he was but I promised not to tell a soul. I looked up from the top floor balcony of the dark castle. Black and red clouds would circle the tallest tower.. I looked down, a bit of molten lava, and no bridge. I was glad about one thing, Ganon was to busy to pay any attention to me. He was to busy going to each temple and causing havoc across the country. This allowed me to sneak out days or even months at a time. I knew that man was up to something, why would he come and fetch me when I was gone for a long time. I heard some servants gossiping about a wedding, I hope not. I brushed back my hair, it was longer then before. I walked my way to the door, but fell. I wasn't used to these high heels, even after seven years. I couldn't wait to get this awful black dress off!

I made my way down the huge passages of the castle, and going into my room. Servants would give me the odd look, as if I was an alien. I figured they were the aliens, all bone or one eye! I slammed the door behind me, I went into the huge closet. Under a bunch of sheet a old rusty trunk was hidden. I opened it, inside, my old armor with my bow. I took the bow and rubbed it, it was my precious. I got the armor on, I was surprised it still fit. My old boots, oh how nice it was to be in flat boots! I fixed the pouch around my hip, something went through my mind. The memory of Rocky.. I remember I lost him, trying to get away from Ganon. I sat down on the king sized bed. I sighed, "Rocky you haven't been forgotten..." I got up and strapped on my bow. I opened the pouch, yep all thirty two jars filled with fairies were all there. I opened the door and made my way around the twisted hallways. When I got to the front door, two armor creatures blocked it with their axes.

"We can't let you by lady."

"I can do as I want, Ganon said so!"

"Not today..."

"Well, I'll just force my way through!" I started running towards them, if I was right they would... They stepped out of the way letting me through. I knew Ganon told them nothing hurts me or else. I activated the bridge and crossed. I ran as fast as I could to the Temple of Time...

I entered the temple, it was Sheik and I's meeting spot. Sheik was a very feminine male. He liked to keep his golden hair, shiny and combed. He wore tight suit, with some bandages neatly in different places. His red eyes would get through anyone he looked at. He was leaning on the pedestal playing his harp.

"About time," he said in a rather high pitch voice.

"I had some problem's at the castle... So are they ready?" Sheik nodded, we went into the room behind him. Windows were the only light source. We hid in the shadows, after an hour of waiting I grew bored. "Go fish?" I asked.

"That weird game you taught me, sure." We sat down and started a friendly game of 'Go Fish.'

* * *

Andrea:

My head... I grabbed my head, felt like I was asleep for days at once. I slowly got up, Erika was sitting up and click was snoring away. Chi Chi and Navi were sleeping on top of Sona's belly, as the owl slept. Everyone had changed... Erika was now taller from what I could tell, and get stripes were more navy. Link was now a grown man, I was surprised his tunic grew with him... His hair was longer, he had a more mature face. Sona also grew bigger, he was now a full grown owl, but still fat.. I stood up, "about time someone else got up.. I've been waiting for two days in this blasted place!" Erika said.

"Where are we?"

"Wait till Link and everyone else gets up.. Then that figure will explain everything."

I saw someone in a orange cloak, they were facing a stream. I noticed we were on all different things and we were separated by water. "Kate? You came back!" I said, I was hoping that was Kate.

"I can be for you!" A man turned around, he was old and fat. "Joke, of course I don't like kids! I won't ever tell you anything ever!" I looked at him funny. "Joke!" This guy had problems... "Wait till your friends get up then we'll talk.." The man turned around and continued to stare at the fountains.

I created a small blaze in my hand, the man turned around. He pointed at a sign made by glowing lights. "No smoking!" One problem, I wasn't smoking. The lights rearranged them selves to spell. "No fire." Ok that just sucked! The man turned back and stared at the fountains.

Navi got up and started flying around us all. "AHH! WE'RE DEAD! IS THIS HEAVEN!" She screamed.

"Yes, Joke!" The old man said. I still didn't find it funny.

Chi Chi got up, "shut up! Where are we?" Chi rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she flew up to my shoulder.

"Link! Get up!" Navi was pushing on Link to get up. "Ewww I touched it!" Not again...

Link got up, he seemed a bit awkward. He looked at his hands, Navi was flying around him having a fit. After he was done having a good look at himself the old man turned around. He coughed. "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE IN TEN SECONDS!"

"WHAT!" Link cried out.

"Joke!" That man joked a bit too much. He looked at all of us, "I am .. God!"

What would Kate say.. Oh ya.. "And I'm the Queen of the Nile..." I commented.

"Joke! Of course! I am the Sage of Light, fear me! I shall burn you alive! Joke! Rauru is my name, I am the Sage of Light. Seems you have all realized the changes that have occurred to yourself. You have aged seven years, you've been sleeping the whole time. After you opened the door, Ganon came, and took the Triforce. Now he has Hyrule begging on its knees. You needed to age, Link so you could wield the Master Knife! Joke! It's the Master Sword." This guy was just too weird... You must awaken all the sages and sleep with a Sage.. Joke! I mean awaken them, then we can take action. Go to each temple and awaken each Sage!" Everything turned blue, "Here take this book!" A book fell on the sleeping Sona.

"OW! What was that for!" Sona looked at himself, "I've grown! What is this!"

"Take this book too!" Rauru said, as he tossed a bigger book. It landed on Sona's head and knocked him out cold. That's what I call bad luck. The books were called, _History of the Scared Realm and The Master Sword. _I guess he didn't want to explain anything to us...

"We are in the room we were in before we went asleep..." Erika pointed up.

Link turned his back, looking into the great hall of the temple. A figure walked out of the shadows, it was a guy. He had gold hair that came from his bandages. His eyes were blood red, and he wore a very very tight suit. Link drew out the Master sword and had it at the person's throat. "What do you want!"

"Relax, man! I am here to guide you."

"How can I trust you!" Was it me, or Link was way more aggressive...

"Come out... Do you trust her?" He pointed to a woman wearing a black cloak over herself. Link dropped his sword, we all stood in shock. She put down the hood, there she was...

* * *

Erika:

Kate came out of the shadows, it had been seven years. She must have missed us .. She started crying as she came to Andrea and lifted her. "OH ANDREA AND ERIKA I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Miss me?"

"Well, we didn't miss you exactly since we were sleeping the whole time!" Andrea said.

"How bad is Hyrule now?" I asked.

"Just say Ganon had some fun..."

The man coughed, "to get back on track. I am Sheik, last of the Sheikahs!"

"Wait a minute, Shrek!" Chi Chi said.

"Its Sheik.."

"Sorry," Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "Like I was going to say, isn't Rade or Kate a sheikah? So you can't call yourself the last of the Sheikah. That's completely wrong.. Don't you think?"

"Sheik, remember I'm a Sheikah too."

Sheik turned red, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Must have forgotten. Anyways Link, you have to go to the temples. Here this scroll explains it all." He placed the scroll in Link's hands. So much reading to do for a game!

"Go to the village and get something useful from the graveyard." Sheik went in front of the pedestal the Master Sword would go in. "Go and good luck."

"Bye?" Link said sort of waving.

"So Kate, did Ganon do anything evil to you?" Andrea asked as we walked to the main halls.

"No, luckily. I heard it was suppose to be some big day at the castle.. I wasn't allowed to go.. I'm not going to suggest want he wanted..."

* * *

Ganon:

"What do you mean! She escaped!" I screamed at my worthless servants.

I was in my room, just got my formal armor on! "I have to cancel the whole thing! My moms won't be pleased! Find her!" I stormed out of the room.

* * *

Andrea:

"We must go to the ranch!" Kate said, dragging Link and I by the hand.

We made it to the ranch, some ugly guy had the gate closed. "Pay me ten, you get to ride a pretty pony!"

"Ten, push-ups?" Kate asked.

"Ten rupees!"

"Oh! Here!" Kate put a one thousand rupee in his hand and jumped over the gate.

"Wait!" The man cried out at Kate. She turned around, "what?"

"Your majesty! You're the great Ganon's fiancé! Am I right? For you, any horse you want! And I shall give two other horses to your companions! Go pick them! And I am Ingo!" He opened the gate and smiled at us.

Erika was bit behind us, carrying a heavy Sona on her back. Kate ran to the only black and white horse in the pen. Ingo came up to her as she mounted it. "M'lady wouldn't you want this orange horse instead? It is so much better!"

"I want this horse! Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes!" Ingo bowed.

"Wow Kate, you have authority!" I commented.

"Yep!" She started riding her horse around the pen.

Ingo went and grabbed a small pony and brought it to me. It was red, reminded me of fire.. "Here you go." He put me on the horse. Then he brought a cream colored horse to Erika. "And for the Zora."

Link sat on the jump, "where's my horse?"

"Pick one boy!" Ingo snapped, as he was giving Kate rider points.

Link played 'Epona's song.' She came to him and he mounted her. "BOY! Not that horse! That's for the Great Lord! I know... Beat me in a race and I'll let you have it! WAH!" Ingo was lifted off his feet by Kate, who was on her horse next to him. "You'll give him the horse!" She said coldly.

"Of course! Keep the horse!" Ingo ran out of the pen.

"Kate, you have turned evil..." Erika commented.

"No, just gotten used to it! I shall name my cow... I mean horse... Billy-Bob!" She hugged her horse's neck.

"Mine will be um.. Willow.." I said.

"That's your name already.."

"Like I care..."

"I'm calling mine, Chubby." Erika petted her horse.

Link looked bored, as Epona ate grass. She refused to budge..

Kate turned white, "what's wrong Kate?" I looked in the distance... There were a couple of heavy armored people.

"Just some of Ganon's servants!"

* * *

Kate: I was so bored for seven years!

Andrea: Sleep :) was sooo good.

Erika: Funny how if we were to return.. We'd be twenty-two! I missed prom T.T

Kate: I got a cow!

Andrea: Right...

Kate: JOKE!

Erika: ...

Kate: Ilindith dos saph ol!

Andrea: Not the drow again O.O

Kate: It sucks but meh... Hoped you like it.. lol

Erika: This chapter's guest... Dark-Angel-Tears!

**RANDOM SCENE OF STUPIDITY! **

Attack of the evil Cheese wagons of hell!

Kate: 

We all sat around on a hill somewhere in Hyrule. "What would be the most random and stupidest thing that could happen?" I said breaking the silence.

"That was random enough..." Erika commented.

"The whole country on fire!" Andrea said.

"Knowing you, you would..."

The weirdest thing happened, a huge tear drop walked by. "What in the hell was that?" Sona commented.

"Yo! What are you?" I called to the walking tear drop.

"I am a Dark Angel's Tear, HAHAH!" The thing said. "I must get going."

"Why?" Chi asked.

"Before they come.. Oh to late.."

Three cheese wagons, or buses came out of no where. They started chasing all of us.

"Ok that's the most random thing that could happen!" Erika said running.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHA! FEEL THE MIGHT OF THE CHEESE WAGONS FROM HELL!" The Tear screamed.

* * *

Kate: Evil!

Erika: School for fifteen hours tom...

Kate: Don't remind me :( BYE!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Kate: YES! 14 hours of school! It was so evil! EVIL!

Erika: You had to admit it was fun... :P

Kate: Oh ya n.n 100390293103782647864724152636746365876556456643574654546564(Insert more numbers here)/10. O.O new record WEEEEEEEEEEEE! And I shall write more! BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE-dies- x.X

Erika: O.O

Andrea: Here's chapter eighteen. And what was that for Kate?

Kate: ...

Random Doctor: Too much homework. She has died from an over dosage.

Erika: Where did you come from? o.O

Doctor: Dunno ...

Andrea: Here's chapter eighteen for real!

Chapter Eighteen

Kate:

Oh god! Why are they here? He never sends them after me until at least six months of being gone! Unless it was that day, but it just couldn't be. He said it wouldn't be for at least a year! I thought I had enough time to save Hyrule before it and get rid of him! He promised! I guess taking over Hyrule has screwed with his head. This wasn't good. These soldiers were sent for me and if anyone got hurt, I'd feel bad about it.

"We've come for Lady Rade!" He said, pointing at me.

"Come and get me, suckas!" I taunted as they got their huge axes ready for battle. I turned towards the others who just stood there with shocked faces "You guys stay back. I love playing with these things." I laughed. They were ordered to attack anyone opposing them and not me, even if I fight them.

The black one on the right came running towards me and he swung his axe. I stood still and heard everyone gasp as they saw him about to strike me. "She's either really stupid or wants a death wish!" Sona cried out. When did he get up and where did he come from. I swear Erika left him by the barn...Well, I guess he's up.

I smirked. Of course he stopped his axe a couple of inches away from my head. Man, I love how protective Ganon is. Too bad it didn't work that one time. He took his axe back. "Charlie! What are we supposed to do when she won't come with us again?" The black armour said.

"Tempt her with what was it again...? I don't know, Gary... Try picking her up! Dummy!" Charlie in the white armour said.

"But Charlie!" Gary whined. "Ganon said not to touch a hair on her or it's the scrap metal bin for me!"

"He also said that you can carry her. He must have her back!"

"But Charlie! She may kick me there again!"

"Stop your complaining and just get her before he comes!"

"Please just come with me Miss Rade..." he begged.

I smirked. "Charlie, I hate to say this, but this time tell him to shove that stupid ring up his ass!" and I then kicked him in the nuts. The weak point of the armour always got them.

Charlie was cuddled up on the ground crying and sucking his thumb. "I want my mommy..."

"Come on cry baby! You have no mother! She died remember? You sold your soul to Ganon for a teddy bear! Now get up and grab her!"

"But... but!"

"Fine! I'll get her myself! Worthless thing!" Gary ran towards me, "now you come with me Miss Rade and everyone will be happy. I get a pay raise, Ganon gets you, and you will get to rule the world."

"Nah, too much work..." I got ran up to him and kicked him in the weak spot. They really needed to fix the armour.  
"Beach!" Gary cried out.

"What did you call me!" I felt my blood boiling and grabbed my bow. I waited for the right time. When it started to glow, I released it. It went through Gary's armour and he vanished. "I hate being called a beach!"

"GARY!" I looked at Charlie and he started to tremble. "Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything... Just don't hurt me!"

"Don't worry, just don't call me a ... Well, you can tell Ganon my little message, but for now go run back to the castle." I put my bow back.

* * *

Erika:

What Kate displayed shocked all of us. She never used to be so aggressive and evil. Charlie started running to the exit. Kate came walking to us as if nothing had happened. "Kate, you were being so different?"

"After being in that castle for seven years, I've learned to really hate his servants. Plus, if you want to live in that castle, you have to be mean! Well, let's get going..."

"Kate, what did you mean... He could shove that ring up his ass...? What did you mean by that... Huh?" Andrea asked. Kate started to sweat from her forehead. "Also Ingo mentioned you were Ganon's fiancé! What's up with that!"

"Well... you see..." Kate paused. "About a month ago, Ganon's servants dragged me back to the castle. They took me to his room and it seemed that Ganon had finished having his fun and was ready to well... ask me to marry him... At first I refused, but then his moms came... Those two old hags took me into the back room... After that I just had to accept..."

"That sounds awful Kate!"

"Meh, it's worse than it sounds, but lets just wait and relax. You guys are in no shape to go fighting."

"What...! We were asleep the whole time!" Andrea said.

"But half asleep I may add... Just sit down and relax..."

* * *

Kate:

I took my gloves off. There, a huge gold ring was on my one finger. That finger was a curse to me. Too bad I couldn't get it off. Damn dark lord's magic! It all happened a month ago...

_"Oh come on Sheik, one more match!" I begged._

_Sheik sighed as he put down his book. "How many times do you want to beat me at this 'spoons' thing. We've been playing it for five months straight when we're taking a break! Speaking of five months... Isn't Ganon going to be coming after you? I mean it's been over seven months since he's seen you."_

_"Relax woman... I mean man. He'll send his little gnomes from hell to get me. If they haven't come maybe he's drooling over some hot Gerudo. Wouldn't that just be grand? Having him leave me alone for once..." I went into deep thoughts. Sheik raised his head and got a deku nut out. He slammed it to the ground and a flash soon followed. Sheik started to tip toe away, but he then tripped._

_"Sheik, I keep telling you that running works a lot faster. WOAH!" There was a group of golden armoured thugs with Gary and Charlie. "What are you guys doing here? I thought he finally lost his feelings for me. Please tell me you aren't here to take me back!"_

_"Come on Miss Rade, we have to take you back." Gary said._

_"NEVER... Ouch!" Something hit me from behind and I fell down to the ground. I looked up. There was an old lady on a broomstick._

_"Now, missy you better behave! Ganonie wants you back at the castle, so come along." _

_"Why should I! Are you his mom?"_

_"Ganonie will tell you, now come along." The woman made a bubble of magic that surrounded me._

_They walked me back all the way to the castle and up to Ganon's master bedroom. I started to creep out. I'd never even been in his room. When I looked at the walls, my hands began to shake. The biggest wall was covered in portraits and paintings. The fact what was disturbing was that all of these were of... Me! There was a huge one of me ready to shoot an arrow. Another one was of me in that fricken dress. The most disturbing one of all was a picture of us holding hands. Whoever painted that would be dead if I ever saw that person. Ganon was seated in a huge black chair staring at a small picture. He looked up and seemed somewhat happy to see us enter. He got up. He looked so much older... His hair was now down to his shoulders. I told him having long hair didn't suit him. He wore a long cape over his armour but he still looked as ugly as ever. I wondered how old that guy was. Heck, he probably could be my father. It was a scary thought. Let's see, I was about twenty years old before these past seven years... Wow, I was twenty-seven. He was probably in his forty's, since he's balding.   
"Rade!"_

_"Kill me please..." I muttered under my breath._

_Ganon quickly walked up to me and took my hand. I just wanted to barf so badly. He got on one knee. Ok, this is a funny joke, now just tell me he's joking and I'll be going back to the field. Oh god! I think he was actually serious.  
"Ever since I've met you, Rade, I think you were the one to spread evil and chaos with me! Will you marry me?" _

_Oh...My...GOD! He was out of his mind!  
_

_"Hell no!" I yelled in his face. Oops, my bad. Maybe saying something like that in the great king of evil's face wasn't a good idea. Ganon started crying. Wow, I really hurt him badly. The old woman from before dragged me by the ear out of the room.  
_

_"Now missy! I can't have a daughter-in-law that's behaving like this! I have found you perfect for my little Ganonie! At least you have more to offer then Nabooru!" She rolled her eyes. "I am Koume. Now, you go back in there and say yes!" The woman nagged. Ganon had a mother. That explains the bad looks and green skin._

_"NO! I refuse to!"_

_"Fine... Then we'll have to do this the hard way!"_

_"WHA?" I started floating in the air... _

_She took me to a dark room, I looked around. Another short green lady was next to her. "I am also Ganonies mother!" She said._

_"Wait, how could he have two mothers.. Ok I don't want to think about that!"_

_"Koume, the happy smiling ponies!"_

_"NOT THEM!"_

I hated to relive that memory.. I didn't want to remember what torture I went through.. I shook my head, everyone was on their horses getting ready to live.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I yelled, hopping on Mocha and riding to the others.

* * *

Andrea: 

About time Kate, stopped her day dreaming. We headed towards the village, where we were suppose to find this 'treasure' Sheik told us about talked about.

"It's so nice to finally ride a horse and not walk!" I said. It was a huge difference.

Sona was flying as fast he could to keep up. "Can we just take a small break and get some rest!"

"Sona! We were sleeping for seven years straight, you have gotten enough sleep." Erika told her owl companion.

We finally got to the graveyard. Sona was a grave trying to catch his breath. Link was pulling on the tombstone to get it to move. Link finally moved it, "are you sure we have to go down there?"

"Yes, that's where we get the hook shot from..." Was Kate's reply.

"But, are you sure I have to come. Someone has to guard the entrance right? I'll just stay here."

"Link?"

"Yes, Rade?"

"Are you scared of the dark?"

"No! Of course not."

"Well, Kate does bring a point up. We never do travel much at night and.. You refuse to go into that hole..." Erika stated.

"It's not a big deal.. Ok some ghosts and purple fire.."

Did I just hear 'fire'. "Get out of my way!" I lit up my staff and jumped down the hole. "Come on you guys!"

Erika soon came down after me. Then Kate, she looked up through the hole. "Come on Link. You're the one suppose to be filled with courage."

"I'll just stand guard right here!" Kate brought out her harp and played the Sun's Song. It turned dark outside.

"Lets just go on ahead, Link will soon catch up to us..."

* * *

Sona:

They thought I'd go down that hole.. Me! I was a grown owl, I should be able to do what ever I want too. No more father to tell me what to do. I looked at the big shrimp out of the bunch. He stood looking over the hole, I noticed his legs shaking somewhat. He's afraid of the dark, this could be a bit fun. Just need a branch.. It was easy enough to find a branch, I snuck up behind the shrimp. I could hear teeth chattering, what a scared shrimp! I took the branch and tapped him on the back. He turned around and we were face to face in the dark. My yellow eyes shone brightly, the shrimp backed up.He yelped. "Wait for me!" He jumped in the hole, wow I thought he'd piss himself.. Well time to get some beauty sleep.

* * *

Erika:

Dampé, the ex grave keeper said we'd have to beat him in a race, at least one of us. Kate was doing some stenches. Link was holding onto Andrea's right arm shivering, and I was getting ready for the race ahead. "Come when ready!" The ghost said.

"Umm, What are we going to do with him?" Chi asked.

"Erika, can carry him!" Was Kate's brilliant suggestion.

"Your the strongest out of the three, you should!"

"Or we'll leave him here! That would work. Let's go," Kate started running. The race had begun.

Andrea and I started running, I kept running past a flame he put down. I soon realized Andrea wasn't running by me, I looked back. She was staring into the one fire, "Andrea come on."

"Fire..."

"Do I have to carry you?"

"Fire..." The answered my question, I picked her up and started running. I heard yelling coming from behind me.

"AHH!" Link ran past me, we were heading up a ramp that took us to the end. Kate was almost at the end, Link easily passed her. He even beat Dampé, which was very unusual. When we got to the final room, Kate and I laid on the floor gasping for air.

"Hohoho. Seems you have a set of legs on yourself m'lad. Here's your prize, a 'Hookshot' you can get it stuck on wood, and makes cool clank sound on metal. For the ladies.. Umm here's my spare hookshot for the lady and umm here's a rope for the Zora. And here kid, have a lollipop. Ho ho ho!" Dampé just vanished.

"I think he's a Santa wanna-be..." Kate said..

"What ever you say..."

"Why did I get a lollipop! I want a hookshot!"

"You may poke your eye out, kid!"

"Don't call me a kid, I'm older then you!"

Link and I leaned on the wall as the two fought. "Can we please go to where it's light!"

"I guess."

We all made our way up a passage that took us to the windmill. A old man was playing a very weird instrument and playing the same song. We jumped down from the ledge, Link went up to him.

"Get a way kid! You ruined my windmill! You look like the same kid! You realize I had to live on the streets because of you! YOU MONSTER!"

"This is my first time here!"

"Nevermind, maybe got you two mixed up. Here's the song that bloody kid played!"

All of us played a long with the old man. When we were finished with the song, the windmill thing spun faster. I was caught off balanced and fell to the ground. Kate remained standing. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Soon it came to a halt and Kate went flying into the wooden door.

"Kate are you all right?" I ran to her and helped her off the ground.

"Ya, just let me pick out all these splinters."

* * *

Kate: Behehe! Some history of what happened during the seven years.

Erika: I wasn't in this much nor Andrea...

Kate: Trust me, Andrea's time to shine is soon. Yours shall come with time.

Andrea: Fire..

Kate: Hoped you enjoyed it! HA! I finally said MY line! YES!

Andrea: Tonight's guest is.. The people from the moon and Erika!

**RANDOM SCENE OF STUPIDITY!  
  
**The Moon People!

Erika:

We were enjoying a nice day of relaxing after the forest temple. Kate swore it would be the last time she'd do that dungeon as long as she lived. Andrea on the other hand went off wondering with Chi Chi. Link was polishing the Master Sword. I was sitting by the pond, with my feet dipped in the water. Kate was now marching around the pond, muttering some weird song.

"We're whalers on the moon. We carry this harpoon. But there are no whales. So we tell tall tales. And sing this whaling tune." I could barely pick it up.

"Kate, what's that song your singing?"

"Umm Whaler's on the moon.. You know the one from the one flash. Just have it in my head... It's not as catchy as the Numa Numa song.. We're whalers on the moon.."

Sometimes she scared me, but not as much as someone I know. Wonder what a whaler on the moon is.. It was now later in the afternoon. Kate was still marching around singing random songs. I looked across the pond, three people were sitting by the edge. Three people in space suits, here that was just plain weird! They got up and started hoping around. They seemed to jump high, they came towards me. Soon they joined hands and started bouncing around me, "We're Whalers on the moon!" Not this song.

Kate saw what was happening, she soon ended up staring in aw. These people were starting to stare me.

"Do you want some moon cheese?" The one offered.

"No.."

"We c-o-m-e in p-e-a-c-e.." The other said.

"I am a f-r-i-e-n-d!" The third said. Then they began there song again.

We're whalers on the moon

We carry this harpoon

But there are no whales

So we tell tall tales

And sing this whaling tune.

We're whalers on the moon

We carry this harpoon

But there are no whales

So we tell tall tales

And sing this whaling tune.

I wish they would stop! That song was getting on my nerves! I took out both of my blades, everything turned red. When I was back to normal, each of the moon people were slipt in half. Kate was stating with her mouth wide open. Oops... A cat like person came. They looked at me, then the dead people. "Oops! Wrong random scene of stupidity! Names Meowzi.. I'll just be leaving!" It slipped out of the picture. That was weird.

"We're whalers on the moon!" Kate began to sing. I looked at her. She stopped, "Star Trekkin across the universe.." Ah, much better!

* * *

Erika: Moon people O.O

Andrea: Wtf...

Kate: People from the moon O.O KOOL!

Erika: That was just plain damn weird!

Kate: How about my other idea... That's the next one!

Erika: Now that will be too random..

Andrea: What?

Kate: Not going to tell!_  
_


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Kate: I'm back! And ready to write!

Erika: I'm back! And ready to read!

Andrea: Been waiting for you two to come back! And ready to do homework!

Kate: Time to write! -Summons keyboard- Time to write.. -Falls asleep- X.X

Erika: O.O Write! You need to write!

Kate: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Andrea: Ok... Here's chapter nineteen...

Chapter Nineteen

Andrea:

I was tagging behind on my small pony, while everyone got big, **fast** horses... We were just crossing the boring land of Hyrule, and Kate.. was bored. We slowly trotted on the dirt path to the forest. "Tree!" She said pointing to an old tree we passed. "Merchant!" She called out when a man with a heavy bag on his back walked past. "Rock!" Of course there was a big rock on the side of the path. "Bug!"

I was bored, it seemed everyone was sleepy or bored. We didn't get much sleep considering we heard 'Ow' as Kate picked out splitters, between Sona's growling stomach and Link's snoring. Erika was leaning on the horse's neck having a hard time keeping her eyes opened. Link was looking lazily at the field yawning every couple minutes. Sona was sleeping on the back of Erika's horse and Chi was on my shoulder. Chi yawned, "can we do something, or go a bit faster. I'm getting a bit bored and I think Navi is too..." She pointed to a pouting Navi who was mumbling things sitting on Link's saddle.

"Well Chi, you could always.. Light that tree over there on fire for me." I whispered in her ears. She flew off my shoulder and flew to the tree. She whistled and soon the tree was on fire. Fire...

"Andy!" Erika snapped at me, then her eyes went shut. Wow everyone was tired...

"Tree! Rock! Trees and rocks, rocks and trees!" Link rolled his eyes and threw his boomerang at Kate, hitting her right in the head. "Ow..." She rubbed her head and started humming. The boomerang came back and hit Kate again. She rubbed the cheek it hit, "ow..." Then the boomerang came back again. "Ack! I haven't been brushing my teeth with crest! The pain will never go away! Haunted boomerang!" It smacked her between the eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Of course!" She fell off her horse, she was knocked out.

"Link.. I think you over did it.."

"Heh." He put his boomerang away.

"Ok! I'm up! Let's go!" Kate got on her horse.

"Are you sure your ok Kate... I mean you were just knocked off and I still don't know how you recovered so quickly." Erika asked, as she looked at Kate.

"Is it me or is there's this high pitch ringing sound?" She was banging the side of her head.

"No..." What ringing sound?

"Well I hear this high pitch ringing.." We kept going.

After an hour of clearing the village of the monsters we took a break. Erika, Link, Sona, Chi, Navi were asleep. Kate was hugging her knees as she sat shivering. "The ringing won't go away." She started to laugh funny and rock back and forth. "Make it go away!" She got up. "I can't take it anymore!" Kate pulled her hair and ran around screaming at the top of her lungs. "THE RINGING IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Everyone got up, rubbing there eyes.

"Someone tell that shrimp to shut it!" Sona snapped.

"Ow!" Kate ran into a log house and was on the ground in a spilt second. I ran over to her, she was laughing, "It's gone! Oh it's gone! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She grabbed my collar and dragged me close to her face. "NO MORE RINGING IT'S GONE! GONE!"

"Kate, what are you on? You're laughing and can't stop!" It was creeping me out.

"But! The ringing it's gone!" She got up and started clapping.

"I know let's play a game, what do you see.. See something point to it and say what it is.." At least it will keep her quiet..

"Tree! Rock! House! Link! Zora! Owl! Your turn Andy!"

I looked around, what was there to name. Then I saw it, "Ganon." I pointed to Ganon who just entered the village. And guess what, he was walking towards us.

"Not him!" At least she's stop laughing.

"Oh Rade! I heard your sweet laughter, and have come to take you home."

Kate stomped her foot. "No! She pulled out her harp! "I'll meet you at whichever temple!" She disappeared into a green light.

Ganon looked as if he were to cry. He turned and walked away, paying no attention to any of the people sleeping a few feet from him.

* * *

Erika:

"So this is the forest temple. Doesn't look like much, just a door and broken stair case. Let's just go!" Sona said as he tried to fly away. I grabbed him by the tail feathers.

"You're not leaving! There's Kate!" I pointed to Kate who was sitting on the one stump.

"Heya!" She waved to us, Sheik came from the shadows behind her.

"Stop using slang Rade! Umm! Saria is gone, go inside the temple and beat the big baddie. Save the forest sage.."

"I remember you said a hell a lot more! And how about the song."  
"What song?"

"You know that song!"

"Oh!" Sheik brought out his harp. He played a simple melody and transported behind us on a pad. "I wish it would stop doing that!" He threw his harp to the ground and started jumping on it. We all gave him a confused look, he blushed. He threw a Deku nut to the ground and vanished, or at least I thought he did.

"Sheik, get your timing faster, and try not to hide behind the tree." Kate was looking at her gloves.

"Damn!"

"Well, you guys have fun."

"What do you mean, we have fun? Aren't you coming?" I was a bit puzzled.

"I hate this temple, I refuse to do it! I always hated it..."

"Why do you hate it so much?" Andrea asked.

"I don't know.. The poe sisters! Those dog damn #!"

"Wait! Are you implying you've been in there and beaten it?" Link looked a bit dumbfounded.

"Umm Noo." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Lets go in then!" Chi said pointing to the entrance.

Link got the hookshot out and brought Andrea and I up. "Come on Kate! Use your hookshot and get up here." I yelled down to her, she continued to play with the one piece of grass. "Kate?"

"I don't hear you!"

Link jumped down from the broken stair case, he swung Kate over his shoulders. "Let go of me! Jaluk! Let go of me!" She pounded his back, and got free. "Stay away from me!" She hissed at Link, "don't you dare come near me!" Link grabbed her by her two arms and started dragging her. Her feet were trying to dig into the ground.

"Some rope please?" Link said holding his hand below us. I simply gave him the rope I was given before. Wonder what he wanted with it. We soon found out, he tied Kate up and made a small leash. He brought her up to the entrance.

"Why are you forcing me into the temple?"

"You're actually useful if you've been inside this temple. Besides, your Ganon's 'pet' he might come again and if were in the he may not come."

Kate's eyes grew wide, "untie me! I want to get into that stupid temple as fast as I can!" I untied Kate and she dashed into the temple.

"Wow only seen Kate run that fast for some chocolate..." I commented.

We walked into the temple to be completely surprised, the front door was yanked off and so were the chains. How could Kate do that? We walked inside, Kate was saying some unknown language to the four ghosts that were there. "Dos waele gulen! You are xa'huuli! El elg'caressen!" I had no clue what she was yelling at them, didn't want to know either. They just laughed, and took all four colored flames, the thing in the middle went down. "D'oh! We need that thing to reach the boss! The boss I want to kill!" Kate petted her bow, "come on! Lets go teach those things a lesson!" Andrea got out her staff.

"Do these ghosts burn?" She asked.

"When you kill them they turn into pretty colors of fire!"

"Fire..."

All four of us ran towards the staircase north to us...

* * *

Andrea:

Link finally got a nice bow, but it was so tiny compared to Kate's. Kate was going insane at the moment trying to get this one poe. It would go into a portrait or a different when she got to close. Her bow was ready she crept up the side, just enough to see the poe. She fired, some laughter was heard, it went to another portrait. "Yah Xsa! I mean damn!"

"I hope Link and Erika are having better luck with the one their trying to kill."

"Chi?" Chi got out of my pouch and flew to Kate. "Can you go up the stairs and burn the portrait? And Andrea go burn the portrait down the stairs. I got a plan." Kate smiled, she was up to something, but fire was involved. So I did what Kate asked of me and went down the stairs. I simply burned the protrait to ashes... fire... I went up the stairs, Kate had a arrow aimed at the poe in the portrait. It looked horrified, she fired the arrow, it shrived up into a blue flame. "YES!" Blue fire...

We waited and waited and waited... Link and Erika weren't back yet from killing there's. There was a pretty torch that was lit with.. blue fire... I went over to it and touched it. It didn't have any burning sensation! I put my face in it felt nothing. This wasn't fire! "Ack! This isn't fire!"

Chi flew over and touched the flame. "What is this? No burning sensation! Fire that doesn't burn! AH!" Chi Chi flew around in circles in panic.

Kate was just laughing. "It's spiritual fire, only the dead and ghosts can really feel it."

"Can I borrow your dagger?"

"No... I won't let you kill yourself to feel fire."

"Aww, but I want to feel the fire!"

"But I will!" Kate came and jabbed a dagger in my stomach, I fell over and died. YAY! It was so weird being a ghost, Kate plugged her fairy jar so it wouldn't resurrect me right away. Pretty fire, I touched it, burning... Being a ghost wasn't so bad, I got to feel fire still.

Chi Chi took a branch on the floor and lit it. She danced around with it, I flew over and put my hand in the flame! What! I couldn't feel it! "I can't feel it! Boo!"

"Because ghosts can only feel spiritual fire.."

"You could have told me earlier. Boo! Why do I keep saying Boo! Boo!"

"Ghosts are suppose to scare people, I guess ghosts are born with it." Kate unplugged the fairy jar and the fairy brought me back to life. "You know I couldn't see you, only hear you."

"Ya ya. Hey! There's Link and Erika!" I pointed to the two coming down the stairs.

"Lets get going then!"

* * *

Erika:

We were in the final room, Kate and Link stood back to back. With four purple ghosts circling them, they had to pick the real one. Link shot at one, it disappeared, then another same thing happened. Kate shot one of the two left, only one ghost remained. It looked around, "crap!" It said before Kate shot an arrow through it. The fourth and final flame was finally put out!

Andrea stood by the flames, as the three of us got into the trolley. "Fire... Lots of colorful fire!"

"Do you think we should take her along?" I asked.

"Let her be with her fire," Link said. We went to the lower level were it took us hours to solve the one puzzle. And to move the puzzle itself!

Kate was petting her bow as we approached the big door with the huge big lock! Link got out the key and shoved it into the lock, and turned the key. To my surprise the chains went away, how was that even possible? We entered the room, it was a small circular room with five pictures around it, all the same. Out of no where, Ganon appeared!

"Ganon!" Link hissed as he drew his sword and swung it. Ganon went up, to far for us to reach.

"I am not Ganon but!" There was a drum roll, where did that come from? "I am Ganon's ghost!" His face turned into a skull! "Fear me! RADE!" He looked at Kate, "pick me over the real Ganon! Please!"

"Doubt it!" Kate withdrew her bow and fire and the horse. The horse faded away. "Don't even have to do the picture thing now."

"Where's my horse! You killed my little pony! She was such a nice little pony."

As he said those words Kate aimed her arrow, out of pure fury she kept firing arrows. She made sure each arrow was enchanted heavily with magic. The ghost Ganon yelped in pain as each arrow en lodged in him. He soon recovered and got out a staff. He shot a yellow ball at us, and hit Link. But simply bounced off his shield and back to Ganon. Ganon fell and Kate took her daggers out and started cutting him at will. I started getting the pattern as it happened the second time. When Link bounced the ball back to him, I took out my blades and started hitting him.

Ghost Ganon flew up and crumbled. "You will have to prepare more as I am harder! Way harder! And get back to the castle Rade!" A voice said.

"Nope!"

The voice went away, we all relaxed on the ground. "One temple done!" We soon were in the chamber of Sages. Kate looked around in aw, I guess she never seen it before. "Andrea!" I saw Andrea sitting on a green pedestal near us.

"Wait, you're not the forest sage! Are you?" Kate said.  
"I really don't know." Andrea said.

"Opps! I'm a bit late!" Saria appeared right beside Andy. "I am the forest sage! Willow, Link! How nice to see you two! Thank you for restoring me by defeating the boss of the forest temple! Take this token, and my power will be with you!"

Link got a green medal the size of his head, he slipped it into his pouch. "And Link, why don't you ever call me with the song?" Link scratched the back of his head. We ended up being in front of the temple before he could answer. Sona was sleeping on the staircase, "Sona!"

He got up and flew down to us, "shrimps are back!"

"I wonder what that medallion does, I mean. Do you feel any stronger Link?"

"Nope."

"Then how are we having a share of their power! I give up trying to solve that mystery."

"Look its Ganon!" Chi said pointing towards the maze.

Kate panicked as she ran down the staircase and leapt across the maze. "That's not nice to tease her like that, Chi."

"I know it's not nice, but funny!"

We all nodded in agreement, it was quite funny how Kate was scared of one man.

* * *

Kate: Sorry for taking so long to update! I had a case of writer's block and laziness! Plus I was out of town! I hope the random scene will make it all up!

Erika: Yay! One temple down!

Andrea: A lot more to go!

Erika: Kate and Ganon sitting in a x.X

Kate: -whistles- I didn't stab Erika!

Erika: X.X

Andrea: Hey she's awake! I was worried when you fell asleep! You've been sleep typing!

Kate: O.O what the?

Erika: Interesting O.O

Andrea: Hoped you enjoyed it!

Erika: This chapter's guests are... Meowzi and Drum roll please.. Oh someone who's name I forgot.

**RANDOM SCENE OF STUPIDITY!  
**

Turtles and Emos to go! 

Kate:

I am so bored... Bored.. Been sitting around this stupid fortress jail for ever! Been at least three days, why did they have to take my hookshot! And not Links! I was so mad. Andrea was clapping hands with Chi and Erika was just lying around. "Who's bored?"

"I am!" Andrea and Chi declared.

"I wonder who are those two people in the corner over there?" Erika pointed to two people in cloaks sitting in the corner.

"Yo! Who are you?" I called down to them. The one stood up and took the cloak off. It was a cat person, I thought this was one of the last places I'd see a cat. It was a female cat person with, navy fur and big pink eyes. It was wearing a black tunic that matched Erika's exactly. "A cat person, hey. Are you cat woman? Aren't you suppose to be in tights?"

"I'm not cat woman! My name is Meowzi!"

"Well come join the insanity in this corner.." I invited her.

"Sure!"

"Who's that?" Erika pointed to another cloaked figure.

"That's Piro, one of the weirdest people."

"BEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE FIRE! BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" The cloaked figure said.

"And that's what Piro only says..."

"BEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE FIRE! BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"And Kate! I am your guy's biggest fan! Can I travel with your group please please!"

"Um, position of talking animal is filled, sorry. Maybe in another one.."

"You mean there's more of them coming?"

"Ya.. Been planning the sque... What the hell are you doing Erika?"

Erika had one hand on top of the other, moving her thumbs in circles. "Turtle, turtle, turtle.." She made her hand look like a bird. "Emo!"

"That looks fun!" I gave it a shot. And so did Meowzi.

"Turtle, Turtle, Turtle.. EMO!" We all said, Andrea and Chi looked at us with weird looks.

"To many hours in the cell..." Andrea commented.

"BEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE FIRE! BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

* * *

Kate: YAY!

Erika: Thank you goes to a French horn player that showed us the turtle thing, After spending to many hours on the happy bus. :)  
Andrea: Weird O.O

Meowzi: Wow! I'm in the chat thing after! I feel special!

Piro: BEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE FIRE! BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Kate: O.O And people call me weird!


	20. Chapter Twenty

Kate: Don't feel bad about reviewing, I've read so many stories and never reviewed them. Maybe I should start -hands paper to Erika-

Erika: -reads paper- Kate says, hi new people. And yes she's seen Return of Ganondorf, about three hundred times before she even wrote this story. She says thanks for saying the story is stupid, as she says, "a little stupidity can go a long way..."

Andrea: That was lame, and what about a fire temple?

Kate: There is no fire temple, there is the stone temple!

Andrea: Oh...

Erika: Thank you for the reviews guys, and here's chapter twenty. Wow twenty all ready...

Chapter Twenty

Kate:

We had one temple done, the next one, I worried about. We were at Kakoriko village, just waiting around. Link was at the shooting gallery trying to win a bigger quiver. I got kicked out for winning ten times in a row. I guess I was driving them to bankruptcy or something. Link finally got out of the gallery.

"Oh my goddesses!" A girl screamed from a distance as Link got out. Our attention was directed to a woman standing by the old house near by. She just wore a simple purple short skirt and a white sleeve less top. Her brown hair was tied back, her brown eyes just focused on Link. She looked around Link's age, just by the looks in her eyes I knew one thing. I wouldn't be the only person with a stalker.. Yes! She ran to us and grabbed onto Link's arm, Link's cheeks turned red. He moved his arm but the girl still hung tight. "You're the hottest guy ever! I will never let you get away!" She made her grip on Link even tighter.

"Get her off of me!" Link said.

"Erika, help me pull, you take that leg." I told her. We each grabbed one leg and pulled, and pulled. The girl refused to let go, we stopped pulling. We might pull his arm out of the joint, then Hyrule would be doomed. "Who are you?" I tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around, "my name is Maggie!" Link had sweat pouring from his face.

"Maggie, why don't you get off Link. He looks pretty uncomfortable," Erika told the very weird girl.

"His name is Link! That is the cutest name! You're so cute!" Link was now a cherry red, his expression just said, get her off of me. "So Link, how many children do you want? Thirty? Twenty? Ten?"

"Can you get off of my neck, your choking me." Maggie was hanging of his neck, she finally let the poor guy go. "You're a nice girl, but I really have to go to the mountain. Can you let go of my leg?" Maggie had a hold of his leg, "please?"

"If I let go of you, then you'll go away! And I'll never see you again!"

"Did you know Link has a twin brother, named Pink. He's over there, and mind you... He's a lot hotter." I whispered into Maggie's ear. She let go of Link and ran towards where I pointed.

"Let's get out of here!" Erika said, she didn't have to tell Link. He was already half way up the mountain. I looked over, she was walking to us. We started running, and we ran so far. And f or so long, I think she couldn't find us. Wow three minutes and we were at Goron city.. It was empty.

"Hello?" I yelled. "Hello?" Something the said back. "I said Hello first! Anyone home?"

"I said hello first! Anyone home?"

I couldn't believe it! Someone was mocking me! "Someone is mocking me!"

"Someone is mocking me!"

"Kate, that's your echo..." Erika told me.

"Oh!"

"Hey Link's talking to some Goron down there! It seems a bit empty here..." Andrea said, leaning over the edge. She was right, I looked around not one Goron was around. I knew everything was fine, they were about to be feed to a dragon. And we get a big hammer, at least Link does..

We ran down the stair case towards Link, there he was in a new red tunic! I wanted a red tunic! "But Link I want a heat resist tunic!" I whined.

"Sorry I don't have them..." Link said.

"Someone say my name?" A Goron came up behind Link. "My name is Link also, who do you wish to speak to?"

"You're name is also Link?" Erika asked.

"This Goron was named after Link, Erika.."

"Oh!"

"Yes?" Link the Goron said.

"What your name is also Erika!" Andrea asked.

"Yes it is! My name is... Link Erika Andrea Kate Darunia! Cool name! It's the coolest by far!"

"Let's just step away from the Goron and run!" I said out loud to myself, I took off running.

* * *

Erika:

Kate's actions caught everyone on surprise. The Goron came up to me, "you're pretty."

"I.. I.. Better go after Rade!" I took off running, Andrea followed. Link looked around, "I better go to the fire temple..."

"What Fire Temple?" Andrea asked, a hint of happiness in her eyes.

"The fire temple that's in the mountain." Link told Andrea as we ran after Kate.

"Wait, there's a temple with fire!" Andrea said with a hint of mischief in her eyes. Chi got out of the pouch.

"You mean we're going to thee fire temple! The one with lava, fire bats, fire walls, fire doors, fire beasts, fire boots, fire hammers, and fire!" She turned a bright white in excitement. "I WANT TO GO! Lets go Willow!" Chi started tugging on Andrea's sleeve, they both started speeding up, almost meeting Kate who was at a broken bridge.

Andrea soon fell down, I was sweating the heat was getting to me. Last thing I saw was Kate swooping Andrea and running to me, everything turned black.

* * *

Andrea:

I woke up, I was lying on the ground. I got up and looked around, it was the same place I was before. There was the broken bridge that led to the fire temple! Kate was sitting on the beam, she was now in an over sized red tunic. I looked down, I had a red tunic also on. I looked at Erika, who was blacked out but she also had a red tunic like Links. It didn't feel hot anymore, Kate got up and walked over to me. "Finally your up! I forgot that we all needed fire tunics to survive down here. To bad mine's extra large, I have to wear it over my armor! Damn Goron shop and running out of my size. I want you to stay behind.. With Erika."

"Why?"

"You'll prove to be inconvenient!"

"I promise, I won't be side tracked...much..." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Well someone has to go with Erika, she's a Zora. She won't stand one minute in that temple, even with the fire tunic. She'll shrivel up in seconds.. Chi?"

"No way! I want to go in the fire temple and see the fire!"

"Navi? Will you?" Kate looked over at Link. Navi didn't come out. "Link, where's Navi?" Link shrugged, "I haven't seen her in the longest time... So who's going to stay with Erika, Sona is still at the forest sleeping. I'm amazed how much that bird sleeps... I guess we leave her with Link."

"Hey! I want to go into the temple and save Hyrule!"

"Not you, the other Link. Let's say 'Goron Link'." Kate turned around facing the exit to the city. "LINK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What?" Link looked puzzled, "don't need to yell."

"Not you, the other Link!"

"Ok! OK! Chill!"

The fat Goron came, "yes?"

"Can you take the Zora back to the city and make sure she doesn't come to the fire temple?" Kate asked.

"Will do!" The Goron picked up Erika and walked to the city.

"Can we go to the fire temple now!" I whined.

"Ok," Kate grabbed me and tossed me over the bridge.

"ACK!" I got up on the other side, "what was that for!"

"I had to get you over some how, now wait there." Link first used his hookshot on the one beam and came across, Kate did the same thing after. "Look who's here, Sheik you're on the wrong side!" Kate yelled, to Sheik who was on the other side of the bridge. I walked to the end of the bridge when a fire wall appeared. Fire!

"The fire temple lies before you!" Sheik yelled over to us. "Here's the song of the fire!" Did I just hear, 'the song of fire!' I ran to the edge of the bridge with my flute ready. Sheik played a few notes, we played back to him. When we were done, it echoed all around. Sheik disappeared with a bunch of flames surrounding him, fire...

"We should get going," Kate said. She didn't have to remind me or Chi twice we ran to the entrance. "Andrea wait!" Kate called running after us, with Link close behind. I went down the ladder and went through the door. It was nothing special, some doors on the sides, but fire bats! One flew towards me, I held my hand out ready to pet it. Fire bat... It fell to the ground as a dagger struck it. Kate held my wrist with one hand and sliced the bat with her other. "Andrea be careful, it was ready to attack you."

"But I wanted to pet it!" I whined.

"You can pet an ice one later.." But ice is so boring! I heard a yell that came from behind us. Link made a huge thud as he landed on the ground on his butt. He got up and rubbed his sore butt.

"I slip on the ladder..." Link blushed a bit, I guess that put a dent in his pride.

We all walked into the room, there was lava.. LOTS OF LAVA! Then there was FIRE! Shooting from the LAVA! I was in heaven! I got loose from Kate's grip and ran towards the lava! "I'm coming for you fire!" I jumped off the edge, I was so close, but then I stopped moving! I could feel the heat on my foot, I started moving up. Kate had be by one arm, Link was pulling her by the waist. They got me up, they both flew back, Kate landing on Link and Link on his sore bum. Link turned a cherry red and scattered to his feet, he looked at the other side to hide his face.

A fat Goron was on the other side waved to us. I remember him as the weird dancing Goron. "SWORN BRO! WAS UP? I AM DOING FINE! CAN YOU GET A BIG HAMMER FOR ME PLEASE? GANON'S MEN TOOK THE GORONS AND PUT THEM IN CAGES HERE! IF YOU CAN GET THEM I'D BE IN YOUR DEBT! RIGHT NOW I SHALL SACRIFICE MYSELF FOR NO REASON BY TAKING ON THE DRAGON!" The Goron went into the room. That was weird, I had to admit.

A blast of fire came beside us, "fire..." I bent over to touch it, it felt so nice. Warm fire...

"Andrea!" Kate snapped, "you're sleeve is on fire!"

Fire... Kate started patting the fire on the sleeve out with her gloves. Aw.. no more fire... FIRE! SO MUCH FIRE! I went closer to the edge but Kate grabbed my collar. "No you aren't. Here Link, you take care of her.. I'll go to the door on the right. Get the Gorons here and go to the door on the bottom. I'll meet you at the lobby after." Kate ran out of the room.

Link held me, "just my luck..." I smiled, but soon gazed at the fire. Kate came back with an empty jar in her hand. "I almost forgot!" She opened the jar, "Oh Chi.." Chi came out, "there's fire in the jar!" Chi flew right in, Kate put a cork in the top. "We can't have this fairy flying freely, I'll take her." Chi banged on the glass.

"Don't take me away from the fire!" Chi yelled, Kate left the room with her.

FIRE! I tried to get out of Link's arms, but his grip was to strong. "I want to go see the fire!"

"You can see it after... Promise.." Link said as we jumped across the room on platforms. "But I want to pet the lava now!" I whined, Link rolled his eyes.

Link had to put me on the ground to open the door we came across. I ran towards the edge, "FIRE!" I heard a few notes playing, I was soon back on the edge. That was weird, Link was staring at me with his jaw hanging.

"You were just in the lava, then you're here?" I had to admit lava was a bit hot, FIRE!

We were in a room with pillars all around. I noticed a FIRE bat on the ground I ran towards it. Passing two pillar things. Link ran after me, but a wall of fire appeared. He fell backwards, he tried to go near but a fire wall would appear. He went to the next one beside it and tried to go through them. But when he got near, a fire wall appeared. Link sighed as he tried to find a way through the maze. FIRE! I went up to a wall and touched it. Pretty fire...

* * *

Kate:

I was waiting for everyone, the megaton hammer on the ground next to me. Where was Link and Andrea... A door behind we opened, Link came stumbling out. His clothes were burned to a crisp and Andrea seemed happy. "FIRE!" Link had her by the collar, he brought her in front of me. "Here, you can have her..."

"I know how to handle this..." I got a rope from my pouch. I got it off of Erika, I knew it would be useful. I took Andrea and wrapped the rope around her waist. Then did a triple double fisherman's knot to keep it there. There was a end about a meter long, so it was somewhat like a leash. Andrea tried to get away but I had the hold of the leash. "Link get the key?" He threw a huge key on the floor. "I guess we go and kill the dragon now."

We were in the main room, the boss door was across from us. Andrea tried to run off the edge but of course the leash stopped her. One for Kate, zero for Andrea. We went into the boss room, everything was quiet... "It's sure quiet in here," Link said.

"A little too quiet.." The floor started to rumble. A dragon came from a hole, it flew around in circles. "Oh my..."

"FIRE DRAGON! Can I pet it?"

* * *

Kate: O.O ...

Andrea: Speak Kate o.O

Kate: ...

Erika: She isn't talking? Maybe she's doing a protest.

Kate: -shakes head- !

Andrea: What is it?

Kate: -writes on paper- "can't speak, lost voice!"

Erika: Ok, umm hoped you enjoyed it. And this chapter's random scene has lots of guests :)

**RANDOM SCENE OF STUPIDITY!  
**

Happy New Day Party Part 1

Erika:

Kate and I worked on the guest list for the happy new day party we were going to have, at the ranch. It was a huge event that I came up with.. We had nothing better to do, we had seven days to wait around, till the Goron fixed that sword. Kate read the list out one more time.

"Nayorin, RueNeko, Kittyneko, Dark Angel's Tear, Doshi, Hoshi, Piro, Meowzi, superdave, Ruto and Maggie. Sounds right."

Our first guest came, Nayorin. She had came running, right towards Link. She jumped on him and wouldn't let go of him. "HI LINKY!" She said, Link didn't look to un comfortable. "I missed you my Linky!"

"Link want some help?" Andrea asked.

Link chuckled, "no, I'm fine. I'm used to all this attention from the ladies." He smiled, he was finally realizing all this attention was a good thing.

A girl came in, with a huge name tag saying 'RueNeko' on it. I couldn't believe it, how did a girl who sat behind Kate in science class end up here. "Hi Ren!" Kate said, waving her hand. RueNeko looked at her oddly, "who are you?"

"It's me, Kate! I'm not that different!"

"You don't look like her!" She examined Kate closely.

"I got 103 on a physics assignment."

"It is you!"

Kate's clone, Kittyneko, and my clone, Hoshi came. Hoshi looked at me, "stop copying me!" She said to me.

"You copied me first!" I snapped back.

"You copied her!" Kitty budded in.

The little bird man or Doshi came. He carried another book in his hands. He came to me, "here you go."

I opened it, not another copy of tale of two cities! Piro and Meowzi soon came. "BEHEHHEHEHEHEHE! FIRE! BEHEHHEHEHEHHEHEHE!" Piro said randomly as usual. Meowzi slapped him in the back of the head, "just be quiet, already! Listened to you for to long in that cell... KATE!" She ran up to Kate, "can I join the group now?"

"Sorry but I've told you, talking animal position is taken.."

Maggie, not her! And Ruto came to the party. They both ran to Link, they turned red at seeing Nayorin hanging off of him. They both grabbed his arms. "LINK'S MINE! I SAW HIM FIRST!" Ruto cried as she tugged on his left arm.

"No he's mine!" Maggie protested, pulling on his right arm.

"No, Linky is mine! MINE!" Nayorin said as she started tugging on his tunic. All three girls were tugging Link, I felt sorry for him.

"He promised to marry me!" Ruto whined.

"I claim him as mine!" Maggie said.

"I married him, so.. He's mine!" Nayorin added in. The two girls looked at Nayorin.

"You mean he's hitched?" Ruto asked. Nayorin nodded and wrapped her arms around the blushing Link. "WAH! Cheater!" Ruto said as she ran off.

"I don't care, he's still cute!" Nayorin gave Maggie an icy glare.

"I don't think you'll care if you're dead!" She said in a low voice.

"hey i haven't been mentioned much.." andrea whined.. "wait where did all the capital letters go? ack!"

"all the capitals are gone!" everyone panicked.

"it twas i! superdave! all your capitals belong to me! wuahahaha!

* * *

cheesy narrator: will the capitals be saved? will nayorin kill maggie? will andrea be mentioned in a random scene? will they ever be able to do the count down?

kate: .. i really need to get these capitals back...

erika: nice cheesy narrator...

andrea: i think it adds to the drama.. o.o

**dun dun duh!**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Kate: Umm sorry Neko, but I do not place people into this story, only this scene. Same goes you Meowzi lol. What? Aren't the Random Scene of Stupidities not good enough for you? Well maybe after I finish my next 5 fics I have planned I may do an interactive one. Not sure, kind of against the rules etc. So please please don't ask to be in the actually story.. Let one person in, then might as well let everyone /

Erika: Ninety Five reviews O.O

Andrea: Fire.. Never knew there were so many Pyros out there!

Kate: O.O Wow this is about fifty reviews over what I aimed for when I first wrote this LOL. Well if we make it to one hundred anytime in the far future. I shall be a happy happy writer O.O

Erika: Yes the song was from Futurama and we've seen the Numa Numa song

Andrea: Thanks for the reviews guys, Kate would tell you but.. She fainted...

Erika: Here's chapter twenty one.. Twenty one... Unbelievable!

Chapter Twenty One

Kate:

"Andrea, you really don't want to pet Volvagia... He'll kill you in one hit... The last thing I need to happen is to waste a fairy!" Andrea walked closer to the dragon flying above us. What does this boss do again when he was flying in the sky...? He dropped fire rocks... HE DROPPED FIRE ROCKS! I looked up and saw t fire rocks appearing and starting to drop. Link rushed past me and grabbed Andrea and barely avoided a rock that came down beside him. I ran towards the edge, while Link avoided each rock that fell from the dragon.

"FIRE ROCKS! I want to see!" Chi said as she came from my pouch. She flew to the centre of the platform. "Fire rock!" Chi pointed upwards. A huge boulder was coming right down towards the small pixie.

"Chi!" I cried as I ran towards her. I pushed her out of the way, but it was too late for me. "Damnit fairy!" Everything went black.

* * *

Andrea:

"That has to hurt!" Chi commented. "Wait for me!" She flew towards Link and I. Link put me on the edge of the platform. The dragon was in a lava pit, waiting for Link to come. It looked bored as it looked at its nails.

"Now you stay here! Rade's dead because of you two! So you will stay here and touch nothing.. I mean nothing of fire!" Link brought his new hammer out.

"What will you do if I leave this spot?" I asked. What could he do?

"We'll leave you in the water temple where nothing burns!"

"Ack! No I don't want that! Go fight!"

Link ran ahead, and went for the dragon. He wasn't used to the weight of the hammer, so he got the dragon's claw instead. It recoiled its claw, "You bugger! You broke my nail!" It showed Link a broken claw. "Now I have get a cheap replacement." The dragon breathed fire on Link, which he brushed off. He took the hammer and smashed it in its head. "That hurt!" He swung his hair type thing, but Link dodged it. "I am too beautiful!" Link smashed it in the head again.. "WHY YOU!" The dragon tried to come out of the hole. It seemed to be a bit too big. FIRE! The dragon tried to pull itself from the hole. "A little help?" Link bashed it in the head. "Ok, that was mean! Please help me out! I'm too fat for the hole and need help!" Link hit it right between the eyes.

"Ok that is so crossing the line! As soon as I get out! Imma!" Link banged its head.

"Don't make me come out of here and eat you!" Link again hit the dragon.

"You stop doing that! I'll eat your children's children if you don't stop!"

"Link can I have a shot?" I asked. He handed me the hammer. Man. it was heavy! I dragged it near the dragon.

"Oh come on! I bet you can't even hit me! Weakling! OW!" I brought the hammer up and smashed him in the forehead. Volvagia screamed as his skin started burning, blue fire! Soon he was nothing more then a skeleton. Fire...

"Can I get some help?" Kate asked. She was half trapped in a rock. "A fairy raised me, just my luck! I missed out on the dragon!" Link came over and lifted the boulder as she scrambled free. Kate stamped her foot. Blue lights surrounded us all...

* * *

Erika:

I was once again in the Chamber of Sages. Kate and Link fell right beside me. I wonder where Andrea was... "Erika! You missed out on a great temple!" Kate really did have to rub it in my face that I didn't go.. "Where's Andrea?"

"I'm wondering the same thing..."

A red light appeared, Andrea stood in front of us. "So when did Andrea become the Sage of Fire?" Kate said as she examined Andrea. "YAY! One of my fiends is a Sage! So where's Darunia then? If he's not the Fire Sage and didn't become a Sage he got himself killed by the Dragon... Oh well! I want some chocolate..."

Chocolate.. The one thing I missed more than anything back home. The warm milky taste... The sugar.. The chocolate! I want chocolate right now! "I want some chocolate! I miss home!" I blurted out.

Andrea and Kate looked off, "we should get going. Andrea, give Link your medallion that weighs him down." Link got a shiny red medallion. We then made a camp on the side of the mountain. Andrea lit a fire, since it was dark. Link sat near us, sharpening his sword on a rock. Kate laid on her back, with the one arm up in the air. She always did that for some odd reason... Andrea sat about an inch from the fire, and I sat near Kate. Kate started to hum a song. Andrea soon joined her, and so did I.

"I forget what this song is called... I know we've played it.." I said.

"Revan's something.." Kate said.

"No, wasn't it Raven's Gate?" Andrea asked.

"Yes it was. I remember that song. We played it in band that one year."

"I miss band..." Andrea said.

"I miss my family."

"I miss my cupcake..."

"Your cupcake?" I asked.

"I did have a cupcake at home. But I think it's a bit stale, by now   
.. I miss it so..."

"I wonder how everyone is doing without us? It's been seven years... Fire..."

"Stevor must be out of collage and moved out of the house. AND NEVERWINTER NIGHTS TWO! OH GOD, I FORGOT IT CAME OUT TWO THOUSAND SIX! I'VE WAITED ALL THESE YEARS! AND THE NEW ZELDA GAME! I MISSED THEM ALL! AND JADE EMPIRE!" Kate curled up into a small ball. She started sweating. "Hehehhee! The world is ending! I miss all the games I've been waiting for... For so long... Now all gone! Did you hear me all gone! Hehehehehehehehe!"

"I bet Joey and everyone is in collage for finishing collage... I feel so left behind..."

"My downloads of Inu Yasha must be done about now... Too bad I don't get to see them! Fire!" Andrea petted the flame.

"Erika, I know who you like! I wonder what he looks like now.. He's twenty five now..."

"Kate, be quiet!"

"Don't want me to tell, eh?" Kate had a shine of mischief in her eye.

"I know who you like!"

"I know who you like!"

"I know who you like!" I said back to her.

"Soooooooooooo... Like I'd care why? No, wait! Don't tell! You have won the battle but not the war!" Kate turned around. Then faced us with two sticks in her mouth. "BOOO!"

"Is that suppose to scare us?"

Andrea touched both sticks with her finger. They went on fire, "FIRE!" Kate spat both sticks out.

"That wasn't nice! But look on the bright side, no school!"

"Amen to that." Andrea and I said in unison.

"Now, time for sleep!" Kate went on her back and fell asleep right away.

Andrea continued to stare at the fire, "I'm going to bed." I laid down. I heard Link snoring behind me. Andrea was still looking in the fire. I fell into a nice peaceful sleep.

I woke up the next morning. Andrea was in the same spot as she was last night. Weird. I looked towards Link. He was still snoring away and Kate wasn't in her same spot. In fact, she wasn't anywhere near us... how odd. I got up and looked around the small place we were at. I looked over the edge and was shocked at what I saw. Kate was being carried by two lizard things, which we've ran into from before. I grabbed my two swords, and started to climb down the cliff. This is when I learnt that Zoras weren't meant to climb.  
"Oh come on Zilton! You're slowing down! We have to make it back before sun down! Or you know the lord will be mad."

"Sorry! It's that the bow is so heavy! And I have to carry her too!"

"Shh! Tone it down Zilton! We don't want her to wake up."

I ran after them, "Hey you! Wait!" The lizards looked back at me.

"The fish! Run Zilton!" The lizard in blue ran away. Kate fell to the ground. She opened her eyes and got up holding her head.

"Ow, my head. Oh hi Zilton.. Zilton! What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Rade! I will just start creeping away slowly."  
Kate picked up the lizard.

"Tell Ganon that I don't want to be near him!" Kate put him on the ground and the little lizard scrambled away.

"Some day he'll just come in person."

"I hope not. Let's go back to camp, Erika." We slowly made our way up the hill.

* * *

Andrea:

Wow the King Zora was frozen in pink ice. Erika gazed horrified with Link at the frozen Zora's domain. Kate didn't seem to be affected much, but she already knew everything that would happen. "We need to get some blue fire."

"Blue fire!" I ran past everyone else and headed to the Zora's fountain. I stood in shock at the sight I saw. Endless ice cubes and water.. Where's the fire! I could see fire in the cave on the other side. I ran out to the ice cap and jumped to another. I must have lost my footing because I was in the water the next second. Water.. AHHH! "HELP!"

Chi flew out of the water and started to fly towards the domain.

* * *

Kate:

Chi came flying by, "Willow! She's in water! Hurry!" Chi tugged on my arm, I ran after the fairy. I saw Andrea, who was blue in the water. I grabbed her arm and brought her back out. I checked her pulse, she needed mouth to mouth.. Who would do mouth to mouth on her... Link would! "Chi get Link!" Chi flew by to get Link.

Link came by in no time. "What's wrong?"

"Andrea needs mouth to mouth.."

"Why don't you give it to her."

"You know two girls doing mouth to mouth is just wrong!" Link at me funny.

"She's your friend.."

"Sooooo, I guess it's too late by now. Oh, well. That's what fairies are for!" I released a fairy and Andrea was brought back to life.

"WATER! EVIL WATER!" She pointed at the water.

"SPINNY ICE!" I ran and jumped on some floating ice near by. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" As I spun around, slowly.

Erika came out, "she's sometimes insane.."

Everyone nodded, "WEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Erika:

After dragging Kate off of each spinney ice thing and slipping and sliding all over, we made it to the end. These caves were pretty. Andrea held my hand tightly the whole time. Link killed the white wolf and Sheik appeared. I wonder how that boy did it. Sheik took a step.

"OW!" He cried as he came crashing onto the ground.

"Smooth, very very smooth.." Kate said, dryly.

* * *

Kate: It's coming to the end O.O

Andrea: O.O

Erika: O.O

Kate: Here's the scene part number two! And no we didn't forget about you Angel!

**RANDOM SCENE OF STUPIDITY!**

Happy New Day Party Part 2!

andrea:

everyone started to panic! no more capitals! super dave really had us in a bundle. kate was standing next to me, she turned to rueneko.

"lauren what's one of the most random and stupidest things that could happen this very second?"

"why do you ask katey? that question was random."

"just wanted to know.. since well the end is neigh!"

"hahahhahahahha!" someone cried from a distance. a cheese wagon came from the distance. not that thing again...

super dave turned and screamed, as a bus drove over him. "how dare you!"

"hahahahhaha! feel the wrath of the cheese wagons of doom!" the tear of the dark angel cried!

"ahhh!" super dave vanished.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" The tear drop started to laugh, as it hopped on the bus. "HAHAHHA! See ya suckers! HAHAHAHA!" It drove off, now that was random and uncalled for.

RueNeko fell to the ground and got back up. "That was more random then I was thinking of..."

"Wow that tear showed up again.." Erika pointed out, like ya!

"Get away from my Linky!" Nayorin cried as she leapt onto Maggie.

"Let.. go .. of .. my ... neck!" Maggie said, her face turning blue. Nayorin had a tight grip around her neck, and started shaking her.

Link had to stop Nayorin by picking her up. She was kicking and trying to wiggle from his grip. "I'll get you one day Maggie!"

"The new day is almost here!" I said. "Ten!"

"Nine!" Kate shouted.

"Eight!" Erika screamed.

"Seven!" Called Link and Nayorin.

"Six!" RueNeko yelled.

"Five!" Doshi cried out.

"Four!" Said Piro and Meowzi.

"Three!" Yelled Kittyneko and Hoshi.

"Two!" Yelled Malon.

"One!" Screamed Maggie and Ruto.

"HAPPY NEW DAY!" Everyone cried out.

"FIRE!" I pointed to the sky as some fire shot across it. Now that's beautiful!

* * *

Kate: Hoped you enjoyed it! See ya next chappie! 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Erika: RUN! ALL MUST RUN!

Andrea: Wha? o.O

Erika: Kate's jumping up and down in her den this moment. She's spamming me on msn about getting the one hundredth review.

Kate: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YAHOOOO! WOOTNESS TO THE TENTH POWER! YAY! WIPEEE! HUZZAH! YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAH! HOOORAY! ZOOTNESS! YEESSS! ONE HUNDREDTH! YAH! YAH! THANK YOU ALL WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Andrea: She had too much sugar the other night c.c

Erika: No kidding o.O Here's chapter twenty-two.

Kate: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Chapter Twenty-Two

Andrea:

"Weee! Slippy ice!" Kate said while sliding on a patch of ice. We were in the domain. Erika was sitting on the firm ground, staring at her reflection. Link was taking a short nap, since he didn't have a good sleep the night before. I had two branches in my hand that I found near the river on the ice. It was so cold here, and Chi was shivering herself to death.

"Soooo cold..." She said, wrapping her self in my braid.

I took my staff and tapped the branches and a small fire appeared. Then it went out... what was that? I touched it again, and a small flame appeared. "YAY!" Chi cheered flying close to the fire. She put her hands out to warm them, but it went out.. again.. "Where did the fire go?" Chi panicked.

"I don't know!" I touched the branch with my staff again. No fire, what the hell! "FLARE!" A bunch of flames blazed towards the branches. They didn't catch on fire! This wasn't possible! "FLARE! FLARE! FLARE!" They still didn't light on fire. "ACK! No fire! Chi start panicking!"

"I'm a step ahead of you! AHHH!" Chi started to fly around me. "NO FIRE! NO FIRE! EVIL PLACE! EVIL PLACE!"

"Oh why don't you just shut up!" Navi snapped, "It's so like you to act in this silly way."

Chi's eyes grew bigger as she saw Navi's wings. She started flying closer towards Navi, while holding a small fireball in her hand. Navi backed up, "get away from me! I'm warning you!" Chi came even closer, and then threw the fire ball. It hit Navi's right wing. She started to fly around panicking. "MY WING IS ON FIRE! LINK HELP ME! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Fire.. Such pretty fire..

"Must touch fire.." Chi flew towards Navi, reaching for her wing.

"Get away from me! AH! My wing is on fire! Get away!" Navi was flying around the domain with Chi chasing her.

"WEEEE!" Kate came sliding by on her stomach. She got up and brushed away the ice on her clothes. "Hiya, what's wrong? You look like if your computer was taken away from you."

"No fire..."

Kate thought for a second, "I remember something! Ok, back off a bit, a way bit."

"What are you going to do?"

"A little trick I learned seven years ago."

I backed up a bit, and sat next to Erika. "What on Earth is Kate doing in the middle of the ice? She's just standing there."

"She's showing us a trick I guess."

Kate put both arms in the air. She gave out a yell as she fell to one knee, and punched the ground. Her fist turned red, and soon flames surrounded her. OH MY GOSH! SO MUCH FIRE! The fireballs hit the ice, but it soon stopped. Kate smiled, "Did you like my trick?"

"YES! DO IT AGAIN! MUST WATCH FLAMES!" Erika grinned.

Chi flew down to her, "did I ever tell you.. How much I loved you." She hugged Kate's neck.

"Ah, that's a bit strong, don't ya think..." Chi kept hold of her neck.

"Here Andrea catch!" She tossed me a huge diamond thing with a red ball in it. "Just rub it and say 'Din's Fire.' Got that?"

"I think so, do I have to do that fancy move?" Kate nodded. I went onto the ice, "Din's fire?" I slammed my hand on the ground. Oh so beautiful flames surrounded me... I must be in heaven! Chi looked in awe at the flames. They soon died down.

"You just learned Din's Fire. Don't use it too much, since it drains your magic. Andrea, are you ok?" She ran over to me and started shaking me. "Andrea, say something."

Such pretty fire.. Fire.. Fire good. So many flames... Fire... Oh so pretty fire, where have you been this whole hour? "Andrea!" Kate kept shaking me, "wake up!" Then.. Everything was on fire it seemed...Fire... I looked at the ceiling, it was all fire, wow fire... Lots of fire.. I looked forward, two tall flames stood before me. One was closer then the other. I reached out and touched the one near me but it backed away. It came at my face and hit me. Wow fire... It grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me hard.

I could hear, "Andrea! Snap out of it!" Fire was talking to me, oh sweet fire. It talked to me!"

* * *

Erika:

Andrea was acting quite weird. She just gazed at the two of us, not responding. Kate punched her in the face, because Andrea touched her bow. I am curious to what has gotten into Andrea. She only acted this way when fire was around but there wasn't any.. Link got up, "what's going on? I heard a shriek."

"That would've been Kate, she's trying to snap Andrea out of something. She's just staring off to no where.."

"Fire... Oh so beautiful fire." Andrea mumbled.

"I might have an idea." Link ran out of the domain with an empty glass bottle. He soon returned it full of water. He walked up to Andrea.

"Fire..." She reached towards him. Kate stepped aside.

Link popped the cork and spilled the water in the bottle over Andrea. Andrea screamed and went on the ice. She was shaking, "What's wrong with her?" Kate asked poking her with her bow. I gave her a weird look, "what? I don't want her to come after me again."

"Fire... Where's the fire..." Andrea kept shaking.

"And how are we suppose to use her at the water temple?" Link stated.

"Kate will stay with her, and you and I will go. I'm a Zora and you have the tunic so it all works out."

Kate smiled, "have fun.. getting lost.."

"We won't get lost without you."

"You will, but when you realize you need me it will be too late."

"Wait, I know that grin anywhere. Something bad is going to happen and we need you for it."

"No there isn't.. Just go, you'll be fine. I'm just pulling your leg."

"Let's go Erika." Did Link just use my real name? We played the song that took us to the lake.

* * *

Kate:

"Andrea, are you ok now?" I shook her, and helped her stand up.

Andrea gripped her head, "I saw nothing but.. fire.. Everything is normal, now.. Sadly. Where is everyone?"

"They left us and went to the Water Temple.."

"WATER! ACK! STAY BACK!" Andrea got her staff out and faced different directions.

"Andy, there's only frozen water here..."

"ACK! BACK!" She ran to the shore. What in the world has gotten to her? It's like she developed a fear of water.. That fire obsession fit ended with Link splashing her.. Ok, so it's Link's fault..

"Let's just go to the village. We're going to go get the Biggoron Sword. Let's go!" Andrea followed closely by.

* * *

Erika:

"Link?" I said. He turned to face me. "I think we're lost.."

He looked around, "yep."

"I always hated this temple... Maybe we have to go through this hallway?" He nodded. He put his iron boots on and we went to the bottom and we went through the hallway.

A fully-grown Zora was standing in the middle of the small room. She smiled.

"Zalinia! Link! It's good to see you two again!" The Zora waddled closer to us. "Some evil is disturbing the water temple here.. And everyone else is stuck under the ice.. I was lucky that a young man saved me. If you ever see Sheik tell him thanks. Come this way, you two."

"Who are you again?" I asked.

"I'm engaged to Link, it's me Ruto."

"RUTO! I haven't seen you in like seven years!" She moved closer to Link.

"So when is the wedding going to be?" She winked, but quickly recovered, "This isn't the greatest time to ask that now. Follow me." Ruto swam up, so did I. Link started to panic when he was busily trying to unstrap his iron boots. "Come on Link, it's not that hard to unstrap them." I told him as I swam upwards with Ruto.

* * *

Andrea:

Kate was seeking around a tree stump. We just got a broken sword that we had to take to an oversized Goron. We stopped by the tree when Kate said she heard snoring, she now pondered under the tree. Chi and I watched her from a distance.

"I think she's gone crazy this time." Chi said.

"Yep.."

Kate kicked the tree and some leaves fell out. "Come on! Get out!" She climbed up the tree and heard some squawking. Sona came flying to the ground from the tree. "I knew it was him!"

"Hey! What did you do that for shrimp!" Sona yelled at Kate.

"You're coming with us Sona. Then you can actually come and serve your duty. You have a life debt to pay off, eh? You've been sleeping most of the time."

"Ya, and you woke me up! I'll be going to bed right now!"

Kate leaned over the owl. "You see this dagger?" Kate waved a dagger in his face. "I've always wanted to taste an owl.. So what do you pick?" I noticed Kate's been more evil since the past seven years.. Really evil.

"Fine! I'll come..." Sona pouted as we went to the village.

* * *

Kate:

That bird was so lazy.. He was slowly flying behind us as we climbed to the peak. I could see him being eaten by Ganon at his feast table. That's what I heard happened to his father and he's lucky that he hasn't been caught yet. "Ah! What's that sound!" I heard a crying sound from over the edge. That must've been the Goron. I can't remember it being this bad!

"WAHH! MY EYES THEY HURT! WAHH!"

"Tell it to shut up!" Andrea said covering her ears.

"Umm Goron!" It looked at me, "forge this sword back to new please! And yes I have to go get some Zora eye drops. Can I get the piece of paper?"

"SUUUURRREEE! WAH! MY EYYYYESSSS HUUUURRRTT! SOOO ASSS SOOONN ASSS YOOOU GET THEEEE DRRRROOOOPPPS FRRROMMM THE ZOOORAAA KINGG. I'LL MAKE YOOOUURRRR SWOOOORRDD BACKKKK TO NNEWWWWWW!" He handed me a small piece of paper.

"Be back in no time! Let's go Andrea!"

Sona finally caught up to us. He was breathing heavily. "First! We're going to wait! Shrimps! You're pushing me too much as it is! I want a quick nap!"

"Too bad for you! Let's go!" I started to move down the cliff, and Andy followed. I heard Sona groan. "Stop complaining, you can fly!"

"You can fly, blah blah!" Sona mumbled to himself.

* * *

Erika:

"We are so lost!" Now I was regretting not bringing Kate. I still pondered at what she said.

"This way!" Link grabbed my hand and directed me to a small river.

"Cute, it's a river. So I guess we just take the current to get further I guess." Link stepped in and the next thing he new was that he was getting sucked into a small whirlpool. He started to spin around as he panicked. "Oh maybe a river with mini whirl pools..."

Link appeared next to me, "that was different! How did I get here?"

"I have no clue."

* * *

Andrea:

"So, I have to run this frog all the way to the old person who lives on the lake." Kate said.

"Yes, you do."

"DAMN! Let's get going Andrea." Sona came slowly by us. He looked like if he was going to die any moment.

"Come ...on! I just... got... here!"

"Sona, we're going to the river! Hurry!" I said. Kate was already out of the domain.

"AWWW MAN!"

* * *

Erika:

This room is very pretty. It had nice water all around and a tree in the centre. The walls were so shiny and such. Link walked towards the tree and suddenly the doors on both ends had bars in front of them. This wasn't good. Link backed up and soon a mirrored image of him appeared. But it was black and... shadowy. I looked to my right, there was a shadow version of me, Andrea and Kate! We we're so outnumbered!

"AH!" Link screamed as he swung his sword at the clone. It simply deflected it.

"Now I know what Kate was talking about!" Three shadow figures came at me...

"Uh oh!"

* * *

Kate: DUN DUN DUHHHHHH! -pounds base drum-

Erika: That was, different.

Andrea: I do not have a fear of water.

Kate: Water -.-

Andrea: WHERE! WHERE!

Kate: -smiles- We're going to have a special random scene. It's behind the works of Stuck in a Game. I got my mom to draw a name out of a hat for people who reviewed chapter twenty-one and yes she thought I've gone mental, in case you're wondering. Erika the winner if you may..

Erika: -Drum roll- The winner is... Anime! O.o

Andrea: O.O

Erika: Here's the random scene of stupidity...

**RANDOM SCENE OF STUPIDITY**

Part One- One Hundredth Review Celebration on Msn

Note this is actually real, no joke...

Between Andrea and Kate...

anDrea "You're in a big cage"says:  
lol   
-Kate- I win thy bet! In ya face Eek!- HAPPY EASTER! says:  
YAY 100!  
-Kate- I win thy bet! In ya face Eek!- HAPPY EASTER! says:   
100!  
-Kate- I win thy bet! In ya face Eek!- HAPPY EASTER! says:  
100!  
-Kate- I win thy bet! In ya face Eek!- HAPPY EASTER! says:  
100!  
anDrea "You're in a big cage"says:  
Oh.. Reviews..  
-Kate- 100 REVIEWS WEEEEEEEEE! says:  
WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Between Kate and Erika...

Kate- 100 REVIEWS WEEEEEEEEE! says:  
Hiya O.O   
mmmmmmmm chocolate... n.n says:  
who's 100?  
-Kate- 100 REVIEWS WEEEEEEEEE! says:  
Ryu o.O  
mmmmmmmm chocolate... n.n says:  
who's that?  
-Kate- 100 REVIEWS WEEEEEEEEE! says:  
One of my followers I guess o.O  
-Kate- 100 REVIEWS WEEEEEEEEE! says:   
I love this pic of me  
mmmmmmmm chocolate... n.n says:  
lol  
mmmmmmmm chocolate... n.n says:  
it's so you n.n  
-Kate- 100 REVIEWS WEEEEEEEEE! says:  
yep  
-Kate- 100 REVIEWS WEEEEEEEEE! says:  
All that matters is...  
-Kate- 100 REVIEWS WEEEEEEEEE! says:  
100 reviews!  
mmmmmmmm chocolate... n.n says:  
YAY  
mmmmmmmm chocolate... n.n says:   
CONGRATULATIONS!  
-Kate- 100 REVIEWS WEEEEEEEEE! says:  
TY   
-Kate- 100 REVIEWS WEEEEEEEEE! says:  
YAYAY  
-Kate- 100 REVIEWS WEEEEEEEEE! says:  
I'd like to thank Erika and Andrea   
-Kate- 100 REVIEWS WEEEEEEEEE! says:  
Haha!  
mmmmmmmm chocolate... n.n says:  
:D  
-Kate- 100 REVIEWS WEEEEEEEEE! says:  
get it?  
mmmmmmmm chocolate... n.n says:  
-reading-

Fun eh?

* * *

Part two- Kate's Den

Anime walked to the doorstep, looking side to side. This neighbourhood was alien and quiet. She softly rang the doorbell. This was the address she got for winning Kate's contest. Kate swung open the door, "come in! This way!" Anime took a step in, Kate raced to the small green room to the right. A yellow lab came storming at Anime, took her shoe that she had just taken off and raced off with it. "Don't worry about her, she likes to carry shoes! Come on Anime!"

Anime walked into the small green room. In the middle was a computer, in the corner a fish tank and behind her a piano. "Here, have a seat!" Kate put a chair right beside her black roll chair. Anime looked at the desktop. There was a document opened called... Chapter twenty-three. "Want a drink? We have pop, juice, water or milk."

"I'll have a pop..." Kate exited the room. Anime scooted closer to the screen. She smiled as she read the first few lines. "This is her story... A chapter no one has ever seen! No, my Linky! Will she notice.. Nah!" Anime got to the keyboard.

She typed, "Anime comes out of no where and smites all the shadows! Link looked at her amazed and started drooling. "I love you.." Link said, not taking his eyes off of the new girl.  
"I love you too!" Anime ran to Link and we're caught in an embrace..."

Right that moment Kate entered the room and saw what Anime was doing, "AHH! MY STORY! MY BABY!" Kate yelled pressing undo as fast as she could. "Sorry Anime but this isn't a romance fic!" A little window appeared in the side of the screen. It said, "No really.. it's not that bad... you just have to get to know it... says: Hi!."

"YAY! Erika is on msn! Here Anime, talk to Erika. Yes it's the Erika from the story." Kate clicked the window open, and let Anime sit in the chair!

Kate- "And they charges into certain doom!"- Everyone's favorite bard says:   
Hi Erika, Anime is talking to you ... now!

No really.. it's not that bad... you just have to get to know it... says:  
Hi Anime! How do you like this story so far!

(Anime)"And they charges into certain doom!"- Everyone's favorite bard says:  
It's great O.O THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

Kate took over the keyboard...

Kate-"And they charges into certain doom!"- Everyone's favorite bard says:  
Did you get the email? Chapter twenty-three, first part?

No really.. it's not that bad... you just have to get to know it... says:  
Yep!

Kate-"And they charges into certain doom!"- Everyone's favorite bard says:   
You like?

No really.. it's not that bad... you just have to get to know it... says:  
You bet!

Kate-"And they charges into certain doom!"- Everyone's favorite bard says:  
Good good! Time to write!

Kate opened the word document and started to write again. Anime gazed over her shoulder reading every single word she wrote.

"I like your reviews Anime, they make me laugh."

"Thanks.."

"I'm done! Here read this. Even Erika hasn't read this!"

Anime went right to the screen. She seemed to drool as she read it.

"I LOVE THE PART WHEN..."

"Shhh!"

"Oh ya!"

* * *

Kate: n.n Hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you! Also hope the fire fit Andrea had made sense to you guys. x.X 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Kate: Death to potatoes!

Erika: O.o That was really random and uncalled for.

Andrea: ...

Kate: **Thank **you **for **the **reviews!**

Erika: Ahh! It's blank verse!

Kate: WA**HA**HA**HA**HA**HA**!

Andrea: ...

Kate: Sorry for updating but I've been really really busy, and Links legend. I haven't updated in a week. I do have a life also lol I got a new instrument, I have been kicked off the computer and I have about three games I have to beat. Sorry for taking a week lol! One whole week guys!I feel shame :( Here's chapter twenty three.

Chapter Twenty Three

Erika:

Link was having a hard time fighting his shadow clone. They were equal, and it dodged everyone of Link's attacks. He would swing his sword and the shadow figure would jump on his sword. I think these shadow figures were just a bit better then we were. Or they knew our fighting style, so we come really predictable. At the moment, I was running. I had two shadow clones following me. I noticed Dark Andrea was standing on the small plot of land in the whole room. I wondered.. If these are exact copies, they may have the same weaknesses. I stopped, turned around and drew both blades. Dark Kate and Dark Erika stopped and drew their weapons.

Dark Erika charged at me, but stopped a few feet from me. She went into a battle stance. They just stood there, ready to fight and just staring at me. This was interesting... I moved my right blade and went straight towards Dark Erika. She dodged it, a black arrowed came by and struck me in the shoulder. I gripped my shoulder in pain, I noticed something. Dark Erika also held her right shoulder. Does this clone feel what ever I do? I stopped and checked my bag, I had one fairy left. I hoped my plan would work. I took my sword and jabbed it into my torso. I saw Dark Erika go on her knees grapping her chest. What was with it and killing ourselves... Everything went black, I was so used to dieing in this game. It was becoming quite regular.

I came too, Dark Kate was still standing in the same place. Ok that was just a bit weird. Dark Erika was lifeless on the ground. Wow those were some cheap copies, Link was still battling Dark Link. So what was Kate's weakness.. Only one thing bothered her right now and that was of course Ganon. I wonder.. I approached Dark Kate and she aimed an arrow at my head. "Hi Kate." She pulled back the string, "Ganon is behind you.." She turned her head and looked. "Oh wait he's over there." She looked where I pointed. "Oh no he's over there!" She looked, "no there!" She grabbed her hair, dropping the bow and arrow. She pulled on it, giving out a yell. "GANON!" She went onto the floor and curled up into a small ball. She started to suck on her thumb. Ok that was a bit weird. I took my two blades and stood over Dark Kate. I put both blades into her, and pulled them out. She laid there lifeless, ok two down one to go...

Dark Andrea was on the plot of land. I started slowly walking to her, she faced me. Wow Andrea's fear of water was in her dark clone also. I took an empty bottle and filled it with some water. Dark Andrea backed up a bit as I approached her. She stepped one inch from the water and started to shiver. She didn't go back any further. I splashed the water in the bottle all over her. She started to scream. She ran to the other side of the land, and screamed when she approached the edge. She went to the other, same thing again. She kept running around in circles panicking about water surrounding her. This wasn't something you saw everyday... She climbed up the small tree in the middle. She was on the top branch hugging it with all her might. To bad the limb couldn't support her body weight, it snapped. She went flying into the shallow water. She started to moan as she kicked her legs and waving her arms. She laid on her back, slowly melting. What the? She soon dissolved in the water. Ok that was against all science! Reminds me of the Wizard Of Oz witch..

I was done my three, Link was still battling Dark Link. How long did it take that guy? One of Dark Link's arm was cut off. Link quickly went on his knee cutting both legs. Dark Link fell to the ground, both legs went into smoke. Dark Link jumped up onto his "legs" and continued to bounce towards Link. "I may not have an arm or legs but I can still beat you!" Dark Link bluffed. Link did an uppercut move that sliced the other arm off. "I may have no limbs but I can still kill you!" Link twirled around and sliced Dark Link's head off cleanly. "I am not have a body but I can still kill you!" This reminded me of a movie I saw... Link placed a bomb beside the head and walked away. He came to me, a explosion followed as pieces of Dark Link were scattered.

"I took three of them down.. In less time it took you to do one..." I stated. Link only shrugged as we approached the un barred door.

Link ran to the chest in front in the room. He swung it opened and found a hoot shot but it looked bigger. He tried it out and it was probably twice the length of his old one. There was one more thing in the chest. He lifted and passed it to me. A longer rope then I had, that was a bit ironic. I put the rope in my pouch with the other. We both nodded and both went forward through the temple.

* * *

Andrea:

Kate was on her horse going full speed. She was almost out my sight, my pony had trouble keeping up with her. Sona was lazily flyingl beside me, panting. He didn't seem that fit and this was maybe the most he's ever flown in one day. Kate was now but a spec in my view, she had to get the eye drops to the top of the mountain. She turned her horse and stopped. She waited for me to catch up a bit, "hop on Andrea. Your pony is about to die, from what it seems." I looked at the pony, it was sweating and breathing heavily. I hopped off and Kate picked me up and put me on the back. "Come on you lazy bird! Here, fly to the top of the mountain. You should be able to beat us there! YAH!" Kate kicked the horse and we went galloping at full speed towards the village. Sona moaned as he tried to fly faster, soon he faded away.

We approached the stairs, Kate dropped off her horse. She landed on her butt and got up fast. She picked me up and put me on her back. She started to run up the stair cases. "Why are you carrying me?"

"You're too short to keep up with my pace. And besides... I know a .. faster route." She zipped through the village. Sona came flying by and rested in the tree we passed. He looked up at us then started to fly up towards us. I saw Kate bring her index finger across her throat. I wonder what that was about... I would do anything to light a fire..

We were at the base of the mountain. And I was bored, I bounced a small flame in my hand. Fire... Oh so pretty fire.. Kate stumbled, but gained her footing back quickly. No flame! The flame rolled out of my hand and ran down Kate's back and caught on her shorts. Kate sniffed the air, "do you smell smoke?" She turned around and her eyes grew huge. She saw the smoke come from behind her. "My shorts are on fire! My shorts are on fire! Get it off! Get if off!" Kate increased her speed, fire... She ran up the mountain and she climbed straight up the cliff without stopping. "HOT! HOT! HOT! GET IT OFF!" She yelled as she sat on the ground on top of the cliff. I jumped off, she started to roll on the ground. "That feels better!" She got up.

The huge Goron appeared. "Diddddd yoooouuuuu brrrriiiiinnnngggg meeeeee thhhheeeeeee eeeyyyeee drrroroopppppsss?" Kate nodded and threw the small eye drop bottle at him. He caught it and put some drop in both his eyes. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! That's great!" He gave us a thumbs up, "here take this. In four days, your sword will be fixed!" Kate picked up the small tile.

"Now what..." I asked.

"Watch this!" Kate brought out her harp and played a song. The sun went down. "Sun go down." She played it again, "sun go up!" The again.., "sun go down!" She played it a third time, "sun go up!"

"Kate, I get the point..." She played it four times more, so that explains what happened. I forgot all about Kate's magic sun song...

"Well, here's ya sword!" The Goron handed a huge sword to Kate.

"YAY! I get a big sword! A very big sword!" Kate swung it around. "Here you go Andy!" She handed me her small dagger.  
"Finally you have your very own sword." A dagger wasn't much of a sword... Kate brought out her harp. "To the Water Temple entrance!" We both played the song and disappeared. When we were teleporting out I heard Sona moan.

* * *

Erika:

Link and I tried our best to avoid being dragged in. This boss would pull us into the water. A arm of water came towards Link, he dodged it but ran into the spikes. Those spikes were getting in our way. Link used his Long Shot and dragged the ball thing from out of the water. It bounced on the ground, I had an idea. I put both blades away and I leapt towards the ball. I grabbed it and held it. Link came over and sliced the creature. A water arm came and threw him across the room. Ok, maybe that wasn't the smartest plan. I took my sword and put it through the ball. A water came above me, but soon turned to drops of water. The water in the middle drained and a blue light appeared. Link got up and climbed down. He went into it and I soon followed afterwards.

We were both in the Chamber of the Sages. Ruto stood on the blue pedestal! "Thank you my love for saving the water temple. I was so lucky that Sheik dug me out of the ice. I fear everyone will be frozen forever. Unless you beat Ganon. Take some of my power." A blue medallion landed in Link's hands. "And Link., our wedding is right after this." Link's eye started to twitch as we left the chamber.

We both landed on the ground, water surrounded us. So this was the lake... Kate was sitting on a rock near us. She had a new sword now, and it was a bit big... Andrea was playing with some fire, and Sona was sleeping in the tree. "You guys didn't do much I take it?"

"Actually, I got a new sword and we went fishing.." Kate said.

"They have fishing here like in the game!" Kate nodded. "Let's go finishing!"

Sheik came from behind the tree. "I see you have got rid of the evil. You have two more sages to free till the moment of your destiny to get rid of Ganon. I must go.." Sheik went behind the tree again, Link went around the trunk also. He looked around, no sign of Sheik. I looked up to see Sheik dive into the water, a huge splash followed.

"So much for him being graceful.." Kate commented. She got up from the stone she was sitting at. She aimed her bow at the sun and fired. Something fell to the small island across the way. "Fire arrow is mine!" Kate put her sword and bow on the ground and dived in.

"Did someone say fire! I call it!" Andrea jumped onto Kate's back.

"Get off!"

"FIRE! Go get the fire already!"

"Ok..." I watched the two swim towards the 'fire arrow'. Link soon dived in and followed the two. "Wait for me!" I jumped in and started to swim underneath them. It was the race to the fire arrow...

* * *

Kate: Sorry for taking so long but... Meh!

Andrea: Fire arrow shall be mine!

Erika: I think Link should have it.

Kate: ME! ME! I'm the archer!

Andrea: Here's the Random Scene o.O

**RANDOM SCENE OF STUPIDITY! **

Five more minutes please! 

Erika:

I waited for Kate to get up. We had to get going to the Shadow Temple. Link and Andrea were wondering around the village. Kate usually is the first one to get up. But this morning she was sleeping in. I was bored, I mean she was just sleeping. Kate looked so peaceful, and I'd hate to bother her. I waited for a couple minutes, ok this was enough! I shook her. "Kate get up!" She turned around.

I poked her again, "Kate get up."

"Give me five more minutes..." She said softly.

Five minutes went by, "Kate, it's time to get up."

"Give me five more pushups..."

Ok, that was odd... I did five pushups. "I did five pushups lets go!"

"Give me five more blankets..."

I didn't know what was going through her mind.. "There I put five more blankets on you."

"Give me five more minutes..." She said again.

This was starting to get on my nerves. "Kate! Get up now!"

"That will be five fifty.." What the?

"Kate get up!"

"What?" She said while she got up slowly. "I only wanted five more minutes.. I was up all night getting something."

"Which is?"  
"Here, look for yourself." Kate got an arrow and shot it into my foot.

"What was that for!"

"You'll see!" My body couldn't move, I looked down. The lower half of my body was frozen.

"Now you can't bug me, so I can get my five minutes! Good night!" Kate laid down and fell asleep.

"Kate get me out of here!"

"Maybe in five more minutes!"

* * *

Kate: Hoped you enjoyed it lol Sorry it took 'long'. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Kate: Thank you for the reviews... -Taps foot fast-

Erika: What are you so excited about?

Kate: Jade Empire! Is at the store on hold! At this moment I want to go and get it so I can play it!

Andrea: If you go play it, then you won't be writing?

Kate: I'll still be writing :O Come on it's almost over... -Cries-

Erika: Ya -Sniffle- ... -Cries-

Andrea: Here's chapter Twenty-Four... -Cries-

Chapter Twenty Four

Andrea:

"Remind us again why we're here?" Erika asked. We were standing in the temple of time. Kate insisted we'd go in here to go to the next temple.

"I'll explain this again. Link puts the sword in the pedestal and we'll go back seven years to when he was a kid..." Kate said making hand gestures towards the pedestal.

"And why would we want to do that?"

Kate hit herself on the forehead. "So we can go get the lenses of truth.. So then we can do the Shadow Temple..."

"So why can't we get them right now?"

"We're obviously too big.. And besides we can't trust Andrea to go alone... So with her and Link small, they can do it."

"Hey! I could get those lenses no problem! I'm not that stupid!"

"Fire.." I looked around.

"Where's the fire? FIRE! WHERE!"

"My point.. And besides with Link down there.. He may get over his phobia.."

"What phobia? I'm not scared of nothing!" Link said in his defense.

"Then you'll be ok if we go to the **Shadow **temple?" Kate lifted an eyebrow.

"Shadow Temple?" Link looked puzzled.

"The temple in the grave yard of course!" Link turned cold at the mentioning of 'Grave Yard'. "It's full of undead.. Zombies, ghost... Spiders.. Evil hand things that grab you from the ceiling and do nasty stuff to you."

Link's eye started to twitch. "What's wrong Link? Scared?" I asked. He looked a bit freaked..

"No.. I'm not. Let's get those lenses!"

"Put the Master Sword into the pedestal then.." Kate said, she was tapping her foot while waiting.

"So, how is it that if he puts the sword back in the pedestal we'll go back seven years? That is against the nature of Physics! I mean time travel like that is unheard of."

"Erika, stop saying stuff goes against sciences and that! You point to a Goron and say it's impossible for them to eat rocks... Just put the sword in the pedestal and let's get those lenses!"

Link walked up to the pedestal and held the Master Sword with two hands above it. With a yell he drove the blade downwards.. The floor below us turned into light, everything went white. When I came too, Link was small and holding onto the Master Sword. Erika was standing to the right of me.. Where was Kate?

* * *

Kate:

Great, out of all places to go back in time too.. We had to pick the moment where I was kidnapped by Ganon and we were chasing Zelda on his horse. Why here! WHY! I looked up, there Ganon was uglier then he was in the present, which we came from. I had to admit, he did look better with the long hair and whole cape deal. I had to make my move, so I could get back to everyone. Using my slow motion thinking and fast feet.. I kicked Ganon in the face and rolled off the horse. I went crashing into the ground... I will never do that off a horse ever again, I rubbed my sore shoulder. The galloping stopped, I looked up... Ganon turned the horse and was looking at me. I think is when I start running...

I turned around and started heading towards the castle at full speed. I knew he could catch me easily.. Him having a horse and all. He made his horse go right beside me. Oh French fires! French-fries! I couldn't run any faster, at any moment he'll try to grab me. Then I forgot, I had that stupid temple song! Yes! I get to be free! Ganon leaned over and tried to grab me, I just moved over to the right. Still running at full speed I took my harp out and played the song. The one song... TO RULE THEM ALL!(Legendary Frogs Line in the One Ring to Rule them all.. So it isn't mine) I put the harp away and waited to become the yellow light thing. Everything turned yellow... Sucker!

* * *

Erika:

"So Kate is somewhere else.. Now what are we suppose to do seven years in the past?" I said, while pacing back and forth.

"Also where's that lazy bird and Navi? I don't see them much anymore.." Andrea said, she was staring at the red Goron gem on the pedestal.

"If we wait, she'll probably come.. I want to be an adult again.." Link said, he sat on the pad with the Triforce on it.

"It's not like Kate to be late. Or at least school wise.. Not one late yet..."

"I want to go back to band! I was going to be the section leader!" Andrea whined.

"School? Band?" Link looked puzzled.

Link always questioned us when we brought something up from our real lives. I wonder, was this the time to actually tell him the truth? "Andrea can you come over here?" Andrea walked over to me. "Do you think we should tell him the whole truth? We've known him for a long time and I bet he'd understand." I whispered into her ear.

"Meh, why not.."

A yellow light came into the temple, followed by a huge thud. And a huge howl of pain from Link. We turned to see Kate lying on top of Link. She gave us a cheesy smile as she jumped to her feet and brushed herself off. "Sorry Link! You were in the wrong spot at the wrong time."

"Kate, do you think we should tell Link the whole truth now?" I asked Kate.

"About how I'm half Oompa-Loompa!"

I had no clue what she was talking about... "Huh?"

"Oh nothing..." Kate rolled eyes back. "It's ok, let's tell him.. It's not like he's going to believe us."

"What truth?" Link looked us all.

"We aren't from this world.." I said first.

"What? That's impossible considering I've been Willow's friend for my whole life! And you are clearly a Zora and you're a Sheikah!"

"Well we come from somewhere called Earth.. We were playing this video game then we got stuck in it.. This world you live in is a giant video game.." Kate said. Link was looking confused.

"What's a video game?"

"I think we should drop this topic.." Link was really looking confused. "We should tell him later on..." Kate, Andrea and I walked out of the temple, Link stood there for a moment then ran to us.

We were at the well, Kate emptied it with her one song. Link stood shaking, he held onto Andrea's arm tightly.

"Do I have to go in there.." Link pointed a trembling finger at the crawl space.

**  
"**Yep! Don't worry Link, it only has giant flying heads and zombies. You'll be fine with Andrea, just avoid any zombies." Kate said.

Andrea went through the crawl space, Link's legs were shaking. "What are you so scared of? Go on Link.." I said, he wasn't going to budge. Kate went into my pack and brought out some rope, she looked at Link. He started to back up onto the wall. She grabbed him and wrapped him up in the rope. She slid him into the crawl space, then moved a fairly heavy boulder beside it to the front.

"There! You can't come out till you two get the lens of truth!" Kate wiped her hands, "so? Shall we go and explore the village?"

I shrugged, "might as well." We climbed up the ladder.

* * *

Andrea:

"Come on Link, lets just get this over with. Is it me or does this place give you the creeps?" I said out loud.

Chi came out of my pouch, "it sure does."  
Link was shivering and biting his nails. "I don't ... want... to ... go... any...further!"

"What's gotten into him... Isn't he suppose to be filled with courage?" Chi commented. Chi flew behind him and tapped his shoulder. Link jumped and landed a few feet away. "A little jumpy are we?" Chi giggled. "BOOO!" Link turned white as he fainted. "Ok, that guy has something with the undead."

"He sure does... Why don't we go ahead, nothing much can happen to him. I think."

"Let's leave him here, to somewhere!" Chi pointed in the direction forward.

* * *

Kate:

I thought I heard Navi's voice, I swear I did. "Erika do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Shh, listen." A small squeaky voice came from the windmill near by.

"I can hear it, it sounds like Navi?"

"Want to see what she's doing there, we have a long time." Erika nodded, I took out the Long Shot. That I 'borrowed' off Link, he didn't need it anyway. I aimed for the small wooden post, "Erika get a hold." Erika wrapped her arms around my neck, I can already tell what will happen. I fired, the chain went onto the log post. I heard a click then we started to be wheeled in towards the windmill. Erika was choking me, we ended up in the windmill. We quietly went up the stairs, we heard Navi and Sona talking.

Sona was watching everyone in the village below him, Navi was sitting on the edge with him. "I can't stand those shrimps we have to travel with! Hello! Have they ever heard of our feelings and needs! Hell no! We keep going on, and they won't let me sleep! I've helped plenty on the quest!" Sona said, that owl was such self centered.

"I know exactly what you mean! Like come on! They won't get me a bottle of water out, and they actually expect me to help them with advise. I have no clue what's going on, I wish they'd say.. Hi Navi, what could I do for you?"

"Even better, a shrimp going. Hi master, what can I bring you to eat!"

"I like how you think! They don't treat us with no respect. Especially that silver haired girl!" What! What did I do? "She shows no respect, like the rest of them. And that Chi! I could just !"

"That silver hair girl forced me to come with her. Then that fish is making me full fill my life debt, like I have one!"

"You know what, we'd make a great team." Navi looked at Sona, "I think I'm in love."

Sona looked at Navi, the look in each of their eyes made me want to hurl. But at the same time, I couldn't hold it in. Sona and Navi! I fell onto the floor and tried my best not to laugh, Erika covered my mouth. "Did you hear something?" Sona looked our way, but we crept out of view. "I guess not.. Now were we.."

Erika and I got out of the windmill, and walked a few meters before I had to give in. I went onto the ground and started laughing, I think I laughed for ten minutes straight. I got the odd glaze and Erika stood beside me shaking her head. "A fairy and an owl! I could never see it! Imagine what their kids will look like! I thought Donkey and Dragon's kids were impossible!"

"Kate, your making a fool of yourself, stop laughing!"

**  
**"Sorry I can't help it!"

Andrea came up from the well, dragging a scared Link. He was white as a ghost. "Time for the Shadow Temple then!" Link fainted, "was it something I said?"

* * *

Andrea:

After traveling to the future we went to the village. Something was wrong, the houses were on fire, and everyone was in a panic. I saw Sheik near the well, Link ran towards him. "The evil has been released from the well. Link you must go to the shadow temple. Here's the song written on this, I have to get going! Before this thing attacks me!" Sheik started to run, I thought he was suppose to stay. Sheik was lifted off the ground and whirled around a bit then was thrown to a wall. "Ow! My head!" Sheik stood up holding his head, he turned the other way and ran out of the village. Link fainted, he really had a problem with the undead.

"This has changed so much from the original game. Link was the one suppose to be thrown.. And he's not suppose to be afraid of the undead."

"Your scared of Ganon..." Erika said.

"We all have our fears... Andrea is scared of water, Link the undead.. I am afraid of Ganon and your afraid of... I have no clue.. I guess you're the only person not scared of something. Let's head to the Shadow temple!"

"What about Link?" I pointed to the fainted Link.

"Erika will carry him."

"Great..." After traveling to the future After hours of dragging Link all the way through the Shadow Temple. Which proved to an almost impossible task... We were in a room, it was sort of a maze. Kate and Erika ran in opposite directions, leaving Link with me. He held onto my arm tightly as we walked slowly. Link tightened his grip, and I noticed my feet were off the ground. I saw a scared Link getting carried up by a hand monster. He was crying from pure fear, oh brother.. I used flare and the creature let both of us go, Link was on the ground and refused to budge. "Come on Link, we have to get moving." Wow, this guy just won't budge! "I'll leave you here by yourself..." Link got up on his feet soon, I saw Kate walk by. Link jumped at seeing Kate's shadow.

"What's wrong with him.. Cool I spoke an alliteration!" That was completely uncalled for. "Come on this way to the death cruise."

"Death... Cruise?" Link looked more frightened.

"Don't worry it will be easy, only some undead."

"Mommy..."

Kate had to pick up Link and drag him onto the boat, it was quite a sight. Link held onto the poll in the middle with all his might. "What ever you do Link, don't look over the edge. I don't want you to see all the dead souls that make the very waterway we are on.. So in other words there will be lots of undead coming abroad." Kate had defiantly became more evil and started playing mind games with people.

Two Skeletons came on board, Kate shot one in the head and crumbled. Erika took down the other with ease. Link gripped the mast even harder as we fought.

After the ride and a few rooms later. We were at the boss room. "Can I have the lens please, only one of us can take down the creature. And with Link out of service, I'm the only one with a bow and sword. And we need both to take down this guy." Kate put on her new hover boots we all got. Funny how there were four pairs of Hover boots for all of us. Kate took the lenses and went into the hole, "bye!"

* * *

Kate:

I finally got to do a boss on my own. I got my bow out and the lens ready. The floor, which was a drum. Two hands started to bang the drum, this was fun! The beating got faster and faster before Bongo Bongo appeared. He disappeared again, I backed up and got ready to shoot both arrows at his hands. The right hand came at me first, I shot the arrow and got him. The second hand came at me, again I hit it. The red thing on Bongo's body showed up, I shot it then charged at him. I brought out my sword and started slicing him.

I heard a yell from above and saw Link go to the ground. Looks like my plan worked, he got over his fear of the undead. "Here ya go Link!" I threw him the lens. This was going to be fun!

* * *

Kate: YAY! We're in the shadow temple...

Andrea: Where's the fire!

Erika: That thing was totally uncalled for Kate...

Kate: I know :D

Andrea: Here's the random scene and our guest is .. Ranma.

**RANDOM SCENE OF STUPIDITY! **

Five Situations In Zelda

1. Running out of Arrows.

This is Ranma, wave Ranma to all your fans! This is Bongo Bongo, he is the big bad evil Shadow Temple boss. Now we place both in the Shadow Temple's boss room. Now give Ranma a bow, with no arrows left and a tiny plastic sword. Now let Bongo out of his cage.. Good luck Ranma. Let's see what's happening!

Ranma is running around the drum trying to avoid the two hands. Don't worry Ranma! Shoot! Wait you have no arrows, my bad. Here take these arrows! The arrows fell right in front of Ranma but fell off.. Oops.. Watch out Ranma! Ooo! He was just hit and is now falling into an internal pit of darkness. Maybe next time Ranma!

2. When your horse refuses to go anywhere.

This is Ranma, he broke his arm while fighting Bongo Bongo. This is Epona, a beautiful mare. Now let's put Ranma on Epona and put them in the Gerudo Valley. Let's see if they will make the jump over the valley!

Ranma has Epona backed up.. Now they're running at full speed towards the gap! They're going to make it! I can feel it! What's this! Epona has come to stop at the edge and has sent Ranma flying off her back! Now he's falling into the water below! OOO! That has to hurt!

3. Being a Male in the Gerudo Fortress.

This is Ranma, who has his one arm and leg broken. Silly jumped off a cliff. This is a Gerudo with very very big pointy sharp swords. Now lets put them into a small room.

Ranma is doing nicely, he has avoided the swords for ten minutes now. The Gerudo shows no signs in giving up! Hold in there Ranma! Ouch! That has to hurt! The Gerudo got her knee into Ranma's gut! Now the Gerudo is dragging him into a cell where he'll spend the rest of his days in!

4. Forgetting your water tunic.

This is Ranma, he has suffered so much already. But he's ready to go on! Now let's put Iron boots on him and send him to the bottom of the lake shall we?

Ranma is showing signs of panic. He seems to be gripping his throat and turning blue. What a good sport not complaining one bit! What's this! He's stopped moving, don't worry people, our fairy will restore him back to life. Now he's back, and panicking again! What a good sport!

5. When old magic hags attack.

This is Ranma, he has been through so much, he wants to go through more! Don't shake your head at me! This is Lilly, the old hag from the magic shop. Ranma has supposedly cheated her with fake rupees. She won't take this!

Look at Ranma go, he's running really fast. And that old hag is right on his tail. This is amazing, she is defining the laws of old age! Look at her go, she's shaking her cane at poor Ranma! Run Ranma! Run!

Wasn't Ranma a good sport! This was Five situations in Zelda brought to you by Kate Productions. Writing Stupidity since December! That's all folks!

* * *

Kate: Hoped you enjoyed it :D Chapter Twenty-Five is in the works -Laughs Evilly- 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Kate: -Laying out blue prints and hitting head on the desk- This has to be unique!

Erika: What the? What's this for?

Kate: O.O It's the next chapter.. The final battle...Ya...

Erika: O.O Already there! BUT BUT!

Andrea: I don't want this to end!

Kate: -.- And I get to be the big bad guy that ends this fic.. I was planning to make number 2 for some other game.. But I don't want mobs coming after me so... I might continue this into.. Majora's Mask. If you want me to continue this right away, say "Aye!"

Andrea: Aye! You must continue this!

Erika: Aye! O.o I'm afraid what people would do if you didn't continue this lol.

Kate: I do too.. Thanks for the reviews guys. And Rachel, I will finish this story, it's my baby! Well close enough! Glad you guys liked the Random Scene of Stupidity! I was having a hard time finishing it, I was laughing to myself hard lol! Here's chapter twenty five. Holy...

Chapter Twenty Five

Kate:

The fun always ended when the boss died and you got the medallion. Impa gave us a shiny purple medallion, I still wonder how they made Link 'stronger'. I thought to myself, how many temples were there left. We had the spirit temple left! YAY! That was the best by far, that means soon we'll be!

Erika walked along side me, scraping her two swords together. Link, who was still as white as a ghost, walked behind me. Andrea was skipping on ahead, throwing small flames from her hands, and Chi flying around them. "I always find walking to be relaxing.." I said, "One temple left then we can go home.." I cracked my neck, that felt sooo good!

"We're almost done! Aw! I like it here! No homework, job, band or anything. I was just starting to like it! You have to wonder if we can even get back after this! We may just end up in this place forever.." Erika did have a point. I think all of us have grown attached to this video game. It wasn't a video game anymore; it was ten times better. I do too wonder if we ever get to go home, I don't care! I'm stuck in my most favorite video game! I smiled, no Trevor! "I couldn't care if we back or not... I'd rather not be twenty one and be in grade ten anyway.. And no Tale of Two Cities! Yes! The book isn't evil, just the questions..."

"The book is evil! The book is evil! The questions were inspired because of the book! Get a grip on reality Erika!" I started to shake Erika, violently.

"Kaaatttteeeee! Stttooooopppp shaaakkkkiiinnnng me!" She brought up her sword and got me right through the gut. Ow, that really hurt. I fell to the ground, a fairy healed me in seconds.

"I don't want to go back! I still have to finish my social project... Wait, it's seven years over due! YAY!"

"I never want to go back!" Andrea declared while walking backwards in front of us. "This place is heaven! I can make fire from saying flare!" A small flame came up on her palm.. Yes this game was a pyros heaven. "Fire..."

"So where are we going to again?" Erika asked, picking up her pace a bit.

"To Gerudo fortress, m'lady. The last temple is located there." I started to walk faster.

"That's the place with all the woman right?" Erika went into a slow jog.

"Yep! I know Link will enjoy being there the most." I went into a fast run, Erika went into a fast run also.

"What about me? What!" Link called out, then he sighed. He picked up Andrea and started to run behind Erika and I.

We reached Gerudo Valley and Erika and I leaned against the rock panting. "Good run, old chap. You always beat me.. But one day I swear I'll be faster then you!"

Erika snickered, "when I'm dead maybe." She walked towards the edge, and looked down. "That's quite a fall..." I walked slowly behind Erika and gave her a small push forward. She went tumbling down the cliff, "KATE!" She went into a dive position in a spilt second and went into the river below. That did look fun, but I was too lazy to get wet. I kneeled over the edge looking down at the river below. I was paying no attention to what was going on behind me.

"Boo!" I turned around. Erika was dripping wet and didn't look to happy. She gave me an evil smile, I gulped. She shoved her sword through my torso. I gripped the blade with my two hands and fell over the edge. "Bye Bye Kate." She waved to me as I fell down. WEEEEEEE! I'm falling!

* * *

Erika:

That was great! I felt all the anger flush through me! I have to do that more often. Link came around the corner holding Andrea, he put her on the ground and fell onto it. "Anyone... have water...?" He asked, he was breathing heavily.

Kate came around the corner, she was all wet. She still had a sword through her torso. She grabbed Link by the collar and was dragging him to the edge. "You want water! Here have all the water you want!" She was about to toss him over, I ran over and gave her a light tap. She lost her footing but recovered, "Ha!" I moaned, "didn't get me hahaha!" I gave her a shove, she went over the edge. I laughed to myself.

Kate came back, she ripped the sword from her chest. She wasn't happy, "here catch!" She threw the sword over the edge, "go get your sword..." That was mean! "Charge!" Kate screamed in a high pitch voice as she ran towards me. I took a step to the right and she ran past me over the edge.

"Get my sword while your down there!" I called down to her as she went into the water.

"So why are you letting Kate go over the edge, over and over again?" Andrea asked.

"For fun! She needs to get my sword anyway.." Kate came back, dragging her sword.

"Truce?" She said holding out her hand.

"Truce!" I shook her hand. With my free hand I whacked her in the shoulder, she lost her balance and there she fell again!

"ERIKA!" She screamed as she went down the cliff again.

"Sorry!" I turned around, "maybe we shouldn't stay by the edge..."

Kate returned and sat a few feet from the edge, mumbling something to herself.

"The bridge is broken, so how are we suppose to get over?" Link asked. He was right, the bridge was broken.

"We all climb on Link's back and he'll jump over it. And then we dress him like a girl..." Kate said.

"WHA! Did I hear you right?"

"We'll ride a horse across..."

"I mean about me being dressed like a girl!"

"Yep! Only way we can be in the Gerudo's without fighting. They hate men, but you can pull off a woman probably. You have long hair, and such.. All you need is some proper clothing... Which I have! I got them off some Gerudos at the castle." Kate threw some purple clothes at Link and he caught them. A mini tube top that was purple and some puffy pants. Link turned red and gripped the clothes in a fist. "You have to wear them! Oh and these are for everyone else." Kate handed me the same suit as Link but it was green.

"Do these Gerudo's have any sense of pride in them left?" I asked holding the strange garment up. Kate handed Andrea a small white shirt and puffy pants. Kate got out some red clothes and ran behind the corner. I looked at the clothes, "might as well change..." I hid behind a rock so no one could see.

When I got the clothes on, I felt strange. My stomach was open to the world, and it felt cold. The puffy pants were a bit too puffy... I felt naked; maybe know I know how Kate felt in that armor. I came out, Link was red head to toe, Andrea was laughing along with Chi. Link just didn't have the figure for that outfit. His abs showed and he had not one curve, but the amazing part was his hat was off... His long blonde hair flowed past his ears, oh my.. Link was hot! I never saw him without the cap. This was something new. Kate came out and started to laugh right away. What ever she was wearing was worse then what I had on for sure. She had a red tube top with red shorts and sandals. What was with the weird clothing, she seemed to have bad luck with it.

"What are you looking at?" Kate asked, with all eyes on her. "Ok... I know it's a bit... Weird but someone had to wear this... It was the last one, does anyone else want to wear it?" No one raised their hands, I sure didn't want too. Kate called Epona and she came trotting by. "Let's go!"

* * *

Andrea:

After jumping the bridge, we found ours selves being interviewed by a Gerudo. She sat down on the wooden chair opposite of us. She looked at me, "you're a bit.. Small. We might have a spot for you in the kitchens, cleaning pots. What was your name again?"

"Kyla!" First thing that popped into my mind.

"Ok..." She looked at Erika and bit her nail. "Are you sure you're a person? You look more like a fish to me.."

"I'm a Zora, but I'm still female!"

"Judging by your two blades you can fight. Let me see... Here we go! You're going to be a guard at the temple." She looked at Link and raised an eyebrow. He started to sweat, she looked over him again. "You have the most perfect body I've seen around here! Those abs! The arms and legs! I bet you could be the best jail guard we'll ever have! Even better, I'm making you Ganon's servant! An honor most of us here at the fortress want! What was your name again?"

"Lin...Ow." Kate nudged him in the side.

"Lin! Wonderful name! Ganon will be glad to have a new servant to the twenty he already has." Why was Ganon so obsessed with Kate, when he had a whole tribe of woman drooling after him. "And what's your name fishie person, I forgot to ask you."

"Sally..." Erika replied dryly.

"And yours too!" She pointed to Kate.

"Amenia..." Kate slouched more in the chair, the Gerudo kept looking at her. Her mouth dropped, and she pointed a shaking finger at Kate. Kate looked at her, "something wrong?"

"Your... Your..."

"Great!" Kate slapped herself in the head.

The Gerudo went in front of Kate and started to worship her. "Oh please forgive me lady Rade! I didn't recognize you right away! I am honored to be in your presence! That reminds me, Lord Ganon has been looking for you. He will be thrilled to here of the news that you have showed up once again!"

Kate grabbed her arm, "please don't tell him... All I need to do is go to the Temple. That's it just the temple, then I'll be seeing Ganon."

"Yes m'lady! I shall get our best guide!" The Gerudo left the room all happy and such.

"I really don't want to see Ganon's face... Not yet anyway.. Let's go before they call him and I just want to get this over with." Kate got up and ran towards the window. "Come on! There's fire at the temple!" FIRE! I pushed Kate out of the window and dropped after.

"FIRE!" I ran through the sands, with all the Gerudos looking at me funny. I kept running and beyond the gate.

"What's her problem..."

* * *

Erika:

After begging for directions through the waste land, getting a song from Sheik and going back seven years. We were finally inside the spirit temple. A young teenage girl was sitting in the middle. She had long, red hair, bright red eyes and a perfect body. I wasn't joking, she did wear some odd clothes. On the ground was a picture of Ganon, Kate started to laugh to herself. "How can I live any longer when I gove love but it doesn't return back to me. How can I breath when I know the man I love doesn't love me. Oh loving hate! I wish I could just be held in his sweet arms." The girl said as she picked up the picture and hugged it.

"What's up Nabooru?" Kate called out to the girl. She looked up and then down.

"Oh the one that makes my heart hurt is here. Why come here and make me even sadder. I want to be left alone.." Nabooru turned around.

"Nabooru, for the last time, I don't like Ganon..."

"Then why are you with him!"

"Against my own will..."

"I can see in your eyes, you tell the truth. So the one I love may love me after all! I come to this temple to see if I can get the mirror shield. If I get that shield I'll be able to prove my worth and may become his wife!"

"That's great! You can help us defeat the Temple boss and I'll leave Ganon. Deal?"

"Yes! But I don't know how much I can help.. I'm too big to go into the crawl space to get the silver gauntlets you need."

"That's why we brought short people." Kate pointed to Andrea and Link.

"Do we have to go in there?" Link asked pointing to a the small dark crawl space.

"Yes, now get going.. There's fire on the other side..."

"FIRE!" Andrea grabbed Link by the hand and the two went into the crawl space.

"Erika, are you ready to do some climbing?"

"What? Up the statue?"

"It's faster, lets go!" Kate grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out of the temple. I looked up, that was quite the height... "Let's go!" Kate jumped onto the statue and started to scramble up. She came sliding back down. She tried again, same thing. She tried again and got a little faster. I started to climb it, the rock surface was quite smooth.

* * *

Andrea:

I petted the fire bat I caught earlier. I called it Spike, after a certain vampire on tv. Link quietly went around the pillar and cautiously walked a bit forward to the center. This was a pretty big room with a red carpet in the middle and columns around. Link back running to me, he pointed a finger towards the huge door. I looked over to see this huge thing in full armor. It stood up and looked over to us, I hid behind the pillar. The sound of metal clacking was heard throughout the room as it moved towards us. Link got out his sword, and I got my staff out. We came from behind the pillar, the thing bent over. It started to laugh, it fell onto its back and started to roll around. It crashed into a pillar, it's chest plate fell off. It ran into each and every pillar in the room, at that time all it's armor was off. Link went up and shoved his sword into the small stick figure that was beneath the armor. It turned to dust and the door opened.

"That was odd..."

Link nodded, we went into the next room. We were outside on a huge hand, in front of us, a big chest. Link opened it slowly, light came from it and he went to dig what ever was in it.

"BOOO!"

Erika popped out of the trunk wearing silver gauntlets. I was on the ground, that really caught me off guard. Link was white and not moving a muscle. Erika jumped from out of the chest, "I think I may have over done it... Oh well!"

"AHHH!"

We looked to where the scream came from. Nabooru was being sucked into a dark vortex. Two ugly ladies on brooms were crackling as they flew around her.

"Of course you can't be the wife of our lil Ganie!" The one in blue said.

"Our Ganie needs someone beautiful, strong minded and hard to get!" The one in red said.

"Like her!" The blue one pointed to Kate who was tapping her foot.

"Come dear! We can make you behave for Ganie." The red one flew towards Kate. Kate withdrew her bow and arrow and aimed for the witch's head. "We'll be back later to get you!" The two witches flew into the vortex with Nabooru. Kate shrugged and played the song to let her go to the light temple.

* * *

Kate:

"Link got the mirror shield ready?" I asked, getting my arrows ready.

Link brought the master sword and mirror shield. "Ready as I'll ever be!"

"Magic, Andrea? Erika got your swords ready? We all know the plan right!"

All of us nodded our heads, we charged into the room. There the two witches were, fighting over some scroll. "I say that blue flowers would look better! What do you think our slave." The blue one said.

Nabooru was strapped into a chair wearing a wedding dress. She looked as if she was tortured for so many years. "I think the blue flowers would compliment the dress."

"Red roses! Red is the best!"

"BLUE!"

Nabooru looked at us, "why don't you ask her.. Isn't it her wedding anyway?"

My eye started to twitch, I slowly backed up. Erika looked at me, and so did everyone. "I forgot that Ganon asked you to marry him.." Erika said.

I looked down, "I know... And now his mothers are here.."

"This is good! Rade, darling! Do you think red or blue would be better? And do you like the wedding dress!" The red one asked.

"I couldn't care less, I want purple flowers!"

"See what I mean! If we went into one, we could plan this a lot better with less fights!"

"That's the best idea you've had so far, sister!" The two witches spun around until there was the ugliest woman standing before us. She didn't wear much which was a shame, she had to pig tails. One was on fire, the other was ice cold. Twinrova, the most annoying boss of them all.. And ugliest by far. "Now, I think we could use the spirit temple for the ceremony..."

"There's going to be no wedding!" I shouted out, maybe the wrong thing to say.

"I've been planning this for seven years! And there will be a wedding! We'll force one! Nabooru, fight off slave!" Twin went into the room behind Nabooru.

Nabooru stood there, in a wedding dress. "They expect me to die, I don't think so... When they captured me they turned me into a wedding planner. A road I hope I don't have to travel again. Go kill them!" Nabooru ran down the hallway and stopped. "What's your name green boy?"

"Link..."

"That's a cute name for a cute hero! Chow!" Nabooru left out sight.

We entered the boss room. Twin was waiting for us. "Nabooru didn't do her job I see. I'll have to dispose of you then!" She sent ice at us, Link used the shield to deflect it, and Andrea added to the blast with her magic. Erika and I jumped across the small gap and started to hack away. She got up and shot fire at Erika and I.. I grabbed my arrow and shot an ice one just to stop the fire. So there was one flaw in my plan. This was quite easy to beat her with a whole team working against her. I remember finding her one of the hardest bosses. We had her down again, Erika jumped over and put her twin blades in her.

Twinrova flew up screaming. She turned back into the two witches. Both had halos over their head. "It's all your fault we won't see Ganie get married!"

"It's your fault!"

"It's not our fault! Let's blame those meddling kids!" They both shook fists at us.

"I'm too old to die!"

"You mean too young!"

"Too old!"

"Too young!"

"I'm five hundred fifty years old! It's about time I died!"

"I'm five hundred fifty three years old and I have a good one hundred years left."

"How can you be older by three years! We were born seconds apart!"

"We're five hundred fifty three dummy!"

"Three years younger you old hag!"

A light appeared by them, they both looked up. "The light is burning my eyes!"

"Too much light!"

Both disappeared, "I'm not going to ask..."

* * *

Kate: After a week of hard work it's done!

Erika: Took you long enough!

Kate: I was so busy! But now it's done! On to the next chapter!

Andrea: Hoped you enjoyed it.. This Random Scene staring Erika! yay...

**RANDOM SCENE OF STUPIDITY**

The salad did it!

Erika:

I sat on the ground, a puzzled was scattered on the ground before me. I bought it for five rupees from some horny old man. Kate bought a salad from a old lady. Kate placed the salad beside the puzzle and walked off to find a fork. I turned her head, just to see Kate rolling on the ground. What was her and playing spy lately? Andrea was setting a part of the field on fire. I looked back at the puzzle, the corner was gone. How odd, I swear I placed the corner piece there. I looked behind me, just to make sure I didn't place it there. When I looked, another piece was gone. I looked at the salad... The salad couldn't possibly have taken it... Besides leaves can't think!

I continued on my puzzle, I got to the point where I had two pieces left. Where were those two pieces? I looked to my right, nothing, then to my left. There were no pieces in sight. Only the salad could have taken them! I started to crawl on my knees, looking for the pieces in the grass. I fell onto my face when I passed the salad, how odd.. I moved the salad to a rock near by and continued my search. When I looked, the salad was in its original place. What the! I placed the salad on the rock again and continued. I looked up to see it on my puzzle.

"YOU STUPID FRICKEN SALAD! GET AWAY FROM MY PUZZLE! $& #! #) #&#(#&(#&(&$#(#))#( )$$$($#$( $(($$($( &($()$$($($($($&$ $$&$!" It j ust split out of my mouth.

Kate looked at me, two huge eyes and a pale face. She started to back slowly and started to run. Dropping her fork. I took the fork. I picked up the salad and started to stab it. Green leaves went all over the place as I laughed. I took the rest of the salad and booted it a far distance. I took a deep breath and went back to my puzzle. I ripped up the puzzle.. "NOTHING FITS! &&#(&(#&!"

Andrea came over, "clam down.."

"WHY!"

"It's only a puzzle..."

"THE SALAD MADE ME DO IT!"

"The puzzle pieces are under your leg..."

* * *

Kate: Based on a true story too! 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Kate: By a majority of voting...Stuck in a Game Two will be in Majora's mask! I won't say much... I'm crying tears of joy and sadness as I type this... Thank you for the reviews everyone...

Andrea: ...

Erika: Why! Why does this have to be like this!

Kate: Everything has an end and this is the end... We aren't ending this without a long chapter! This is the final chapter of Stuck in a Game... Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Six- The End of a Legacy 

Erika:

The three of us were hanging our heads, since the end was near. I hate to admit it, but I wish we never had to save Hyrule and just stay and relax. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.. Kate hadn't said a word after Nabooru gave Link the spirit medallion. She was just in deep thought and I knew what she was going through. Andrea was being her normal self, smelling fire and staring at it as we walk. I've grown too attached to this place and I can't think of leaving to go to our world. Honking horns, traffic, stressed people, wars, and people in general.. I really didn't want to go back.

We were slowly making our way out of the Gerudo Valley. As I looked behind me I saw Link falling to the ground gripping his head. I saw Kate, and Andrea on the ground. What was this? Would I be next.. And the answer was yes. I fell to the ground and everything went black.

Raru from earlier stood before us. Link, Kate, and Andrea were all standing side by side on my right.

"You haven't freed all the Sages yet young ones..." Raru said.

"YES!" I cheered. It was a good thing!

"What! This game is supposed to end now!" Kate moaned.

Link started to groan. "Fire..." Andrea stared into the rainbow flames behind him.

"JOKE! Ha! I can't believe I got you! I still have the magic!" This man was weird...

"Get to the point..." Chi said flatly.. "You aren't funny.."

"Blasted fairy, has no humour whatsoever!" Chi gave him a dirty look, "Joke! You have to go meet Sheik in the Temple of Time Link.. The only way to defeat Ganon, is to go talk to Sheik... in ten seconds or Hyrule shall be destroyed! And I'm not joking..."

"WHA!" Link started to panic as he drew out his sword.

"Joke about me saying that I wasn't joking about that joke. Go talk to Sheik... Now!"

We all got up, holding our heads. That sage did drive me a bit crazy.. "To the Spirit Temple!" Kate declared..

"Don't you mean Temple of Time?" I asked.

"I know, I know. To the Temple of Time! CHARGE!" Kate brought out her harp and played the song. She disappeared.  
"There she goes again, let's go!"

* * *

Andrea:

Kate was already standing beside Sheik talking to him. I wonder what was going on? They stopped talking and faced both of us. Link stepped forward and Sheik stepped forward also. Both were about a foot apart and looked at each other. Sheik was about to take a step back when he fell. Link helped him up, "sorry. I'm a klutz nowadays.. Good thing you showed up all of you.. The biggest battle of our lives is about to begin.. Nice job on the Sage part, I thank you all for rescuing them. But we have one more obstacle.. Ganon, he must be destroyed now or never! When you guys entered he got the Triforce of power.. The other two triforces went to other people."

Link's hand started to glow and he looked at it with awe. We were all amazed at the glowing and wondered what it was. Kate stood beside Sheik, not interested in anything. "What's with my hand?" Link asked rotating his hand slowly.

"I believe it's the Triforce of Courage, if I can recall." Erika said.

Sheik nodded, "that's exactly what it is... And the other holder of the Triforce is standing before you."

"Sheik, I think they already know who you are... It was kind of obvious..." Kate said dryly. She was sitting beside the spiritual stones, not looking forth to see what was happening.

"Um, as I was going to say. I am the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom! HA!" Sheik brought his fist up to show a glowing triforce on his hand. A bright flash followed and before us was Princess Zelda. Her hair now flowed freely and she wore a pink dress, and was a lot more mature from the kid Zelda. "Princess Zelda."

Link stared at Zelda, with his mouth hanging.. What? I figured out who Sheik was long before the fire temple... No guy had the figure of a girl... Erika was examining Zelda.

"You must show me how you changed your gender like that.. But you need some practice, Sheik had curves and a wide pelvis. Guys tend to have narrower hips and not curves like a female. I am amazed that magic can do this.. I still think this goes against everything I believe in though..."

Kate shook her head, and mumbled something. It was very faint but I heard, "stupid, stupid Zelda. Revealing yourself near Ganon's tower is very dumb." I think that was what I heard. Zelda looked at her and then back at us.

"I've been in hiding for seven years with Rade and now the time is here to destroy the King of Evil and reclaim Hyrule. Link, Hero of Time.. This is one last gift to you,.. You will need it to destroy Ganon for good. Don't worry the Sages will help you with every step!" Zelda lifted her arms, a bright blast of yellow came from the roof. An arrow, with light surrounding it fell to the ground. Kate ran over and picked up the light arrows.

"I need these more than you guys will.."

"Rade, has the light arrows. Please, you must destroy Ganon!"

"You stupid little girl! What a stupid move, by blowing your cover so close to me!" A voice rang through the halls.

Kate perked up, and looked scared. She probably knew who's voice it was. She came running by heading towards the exit of the temple. She ran into an invisible barrier and fell to the ground. "Ow..."

"Kate, what's wrong? Who's talking to us?" I asked.

"Gannnon! He's here! I don't want to go back!" Kate screamed, she headed to the other side.

"Rade? Is that your lovely voice I hear? This is a grand day! I capture Zelda and marry you the same day!" Zelda and Kate had pink crystal prisons around them. Zelda started banging on hers and Link also tried to break it with his sword. Kate was slouched back in hers whining and crying. Erika and I did everything in our power to free her.

"I sense a Sage in this room, could the short one be a sage?" Ganon said. A crystal prison surrounded me, Chi was flying around it panicking.

"NO! NO! FLARE! FLARE!" The flames just bounced off.

"Come on, Zelda, Sage and of course lovely Rade. This is a big day for us all!" We started to hover towards the roof.

"NOOOOOO!" Kate whined.

"KATE! ANDREA!" Erika yelled, looking at us both. A purple vortex appeared above us and we were sucked in it.

* * *

Kate:

I woke up in my old room. Everything was the same expect for a huge white dress lying in front of me. This wasn't happening... I knew trying to run would be pointless. Ganon's magic had grown too strong to try escaping. Maybe I should face it, I may have to marry him, but he'd be dead after. So that meant.. I'd be widowed and away from Ganon! And the marriage might buy enough time for Link and Erika to get here and rescue the Sages and defeat Ganon. If they would do their part then I had to do mine! Trying my best not to panic, I got on my other armour that was in my closest. It was skintight leather armour, and it showed a bit more skin, but I couldn't fight in a wedding dress. I could put this armour under the dress. I blew off the dress and began to change.

After getting the dress on, I started to do my hair. So many tangles, during the process I broke about thirteen combs and five brushes. I was ready after two hours... My hands were cold, I didn't want to go through with this. "What could Ganon possibly do? Threaten to kill Andrea?" I just blurted it out.

One of Ganon's minions came in and he bowed. "M'lady, if you don't hurry, Sir Ganon will put your little friend through torture." I don't know why but I become angered easily by these pricks!

I picked up the minion by the neck, "If any harm befalls her you will all die, very slowly! And I will start with you and then your family! I don't have a problem with killing Ganon's monsters nor will I ever!" I tightened my grip.

"Please, I have a family to feed!"

"You cause me pain, so I'll cause you pain!"

I heard clapping at the doorway and I looked up. Ganon was leaning on the frame, in formal armour, just clapping. I let go of the minion and it scrambled to safety. "Now, love. You can't be treating your servants like that..."

"I couldn't care less! If you hurt her... I'll!"  
"You'll what, love? You know I'd never hurt your friend.. Only if you are against having our wedding tonight. If you do she can walk out of here unharmed. Not technically since she is a sage."

"Wow, someone's grown dark. Now you're forcing me to marry you or kill my friend."

"I was tired of being pushed around by you. If I can't get you one way, I have to do it the bad guy way."

I was between a rock and a hard place. I just had to buy time.. I could make Ganon a softy if I had too, I don't know if I could lie to him about loving him. It would be awful and a nightmare, but I had to! I started walking slowly to him, "Ganie, what makes you think I don't want the wedding tonight? I am wearing the dress am I not? Maybe I ran off to blow some steam before I knew I was going to be stuck here forever and ever? Ever consider that?" My tongue was tied in a knot as I tried to tell him the three words I'd hate to say to him.

"No, I never consider any of those.. Maybe I jumped to some conclusions. You want to say something Rade?"

I breathed in real deep, "Ganon... I... I.."

"You what?"

"I love you." Someone kill me!

* * *

Erika:

I was dragging Sona by a rope towards Ganon's tower. The fat bird was fairly annoyed and Navi was in Link's pouch in a bottle. A rainbow bridge was formed in front of us, "the sages have used the last of their power to let you across. This bridge will disappear in ten seconds!" Link and I ran across the bridge. "JOKE!" That man was annoying, even if he was a Sage.

"Fish! I couldn't care less about this Hyrule. So let the ugly guy take over this place! I want to sleep! S-L-E-E-P! SLEEP!"

"We all have our reasons! Do you know that Ganon was the one that killed your father? That's why you haven't seen your father! Kate said that Ganon ate him for a feast. So get your lazy butt in gear and do something!"

"THAT SHRIMP! My father's death will be revenged!" Sona flew past us and into the tower. When we entered there was nothing but dead bats around us. I have never seen Sona move so fast in all this time. We walked up the stairs and entered a huge, circular room. There were six rooms with each of the temple symbols and in the middle was a staircase. Beams came from each of the doors and connected to the barrier around the staircase. Maybe Ganon captured the Sages to use their power as a barrier.. That was the only thing I could think of. Sona was ramming into the barrier. "I'll get him!"

"Sona, you're not doing anything by hitting the wall... Come on, we have to free each of the sages! Link take your pick of three different temples."

"Forest, Fire and Shadow! I'll do those three and you can handle the rest. We have to save Zelda!" We nodded and ran to a room. Sona stayed behind trying to ram his head through the barrier in a rage.

The first room I entered was the water temple one. It was a bit chilly but all that mattered was that we'd get the barrier down and save Hyrule. I wonder what Kate was doing...

* * *

Kate:

I felt sick to my stomach, kissing Ganon made me want to vomit.. I couldn't stand another minute with him but I'd come too far to turn back. I was outside of the door to the top floor, ready to walk in when the music started. Zelda was behind me, she was going to be one of my 'bride's maids'. And Andrea was going to be my 'maid of honor.' Both were bound to Ganon's magic so chances of escaping were zero. The wedding was going to start in about an hour.. Ganon's mothers still had to arrive. Too bad they were dead...

Zelda looked at me with hurt eyes. "Why are you marrying such a monster? Rade, you were my idol! Why betray Hyrule!"

"Does it look like I'm happy about this. I tried to avoid this day for seven bloody years! But now it's here and I'm doing this for you two and Hyrule! I am going outside my comfort zone to delay Ganon from taking a hold of the Triforce of Wisdom and killing off the Sages! A good two hour delay will give Link and Erika enough time to come for the final battle!" I didn't mean to yell it into her face but I was stressed.

"Don't have a cow..." Andrea said.

"I could walk out of this castle and let you die Andrea, forever?"

"Never mind! She takes it back right Willow! We don't want you dead." Chi started to plead to me.

I started to laugh, "I didn't mean to spaz.. I'm a bit stressed... I hope we can be over this ordeal soon..."

"What are you two going to do after all this?" Zelda asked breaking the silence.

"I'm going to return home and full fill my dream of becoming a State Farm Agent." I knew the theme song too!

"State Farm Agent? Kate you're different.. I just want to go back to marching band and become the lead flute!"

"What are you guys talking about? Wait a minute, you are the destined ones, aren't you!" Zelda said, looking at us with awe.

"Destined ones?" I asked.

"The destined ones are the people rumoured to be sent by the three goddesses to save Hyrule. I always thought of it as a mere fairy tale.. But when I learnt that I was a Sage it all became clear to me. You guys aren't from this world. You're from somewhere else. I am very grateful that you three have showed up in my land and are saving it. I can't repay you enough.. If I were a bit stronger I could send you back, and you can worry about your own lives..."

"Zelda, we're here till the end!"

"I just want to burn Ganon with my fire!" Andrea blurted out.

"Let's just hope Link and your other friend will be here, soon..."

* * *

Erika:

I had Ruto and Nabooru free. I had one more Sage to get before I was done my three. My last one was the light temple, I ran past Link. He was heading towards the shadow temple. I noticed only two beams were connected to the barrier. Link saw me and ran towards me, "Willow wasn't there..."

"What do you mean! She's a Sage isn't she?"

"I know, when I popped the bubble, nothing was there. Maybe Ganon is using her for something else."

"Probably threatening Kate with her.. We have to hurry!" We nodded and took off to our last rooms.

I was at the last room and the orb was in front of me. I broke it, but nothing was there and the barrier still remained, this wasn't right. I looked around the small room... nothing was out of the usual. I started to feel my way around the walls, since you never know. I fell through the wall and there was another orb. I took my sword and jabbed it in. It popped. Raru stretched, "good to see you again! Joke! Thanks for saving me! All the Sages are free! Go now! And defeat Ganon! We are behind you two!" He disappeared.

I ran to the main room, the barrier was down. Link was standing by the entrance, his sword drawn and ready for combat. I took both of my swords out and ran beside him. We entered the first room where dead monsters were everywhere. I could never imagine that owl doing all this! We continued to run up the staircase and everywhere we went we saw the same thing. Every room was filled with dead monsters. We were now heading up a staircase with some very nice windows on the side. I heard faint music, I knew those cords.. They were from 'Here comes the bride'. I forgot Kate was going to have her wedding! "Link, pick up the pace!" I bolted in front of him, "There's no way that Ganon going to lay a hand on Kate!"

* * *

Andrea:

Kate was crying as the minister, which was one of Ganon's minion, read on and on and on. Ganon's mothers who were ghosts were crying. I was feeling very uncomfortable in this dress. And Kate didn't look any better than I was, because she looked just absolutely terrible.

"If anyone has any objections why these two shouldn't be married, speak now and get killed or forever hold your peace." That moment the huge doors flung opened. Sona came charging into the room.

"You killed my father, you shrimp!" He was actually... being active!

Erika and Link rushed into the room. "Kate, Andrea! You guys are ok!"

"Yep! Couldn't done any better with timing. I have to give you credit for perfect timing Erika!" Kate yelled. She smirked, "let the fun begin!" Kate ripped off the wedding dress and threw it away. She brought out her bow from her pouch. "I love how you can store something like this in nothing!"

She tossed me my staff and I caught it. "Thanks! My good old fire staff.. Fire..."

"My love, you betrayed me? You're with them!" Ganon looked badly hurt.

"Yep! I've been on their side the whole time! And it's time for your defeat!"

Ganon started to laugh with tears streaming down his face. Everything from the wedding disappeared. The room turned into an empty space with an organ in the middle. Ganon played one note on the organ, and Zelda was encaged in a pink crystal.

"LINK! Save me!" She cried.

"Now all three Triforce pieces are here... I'll take them and make Rade love me!"

"In your dreams!" Kate yelled, getting her bow ready.

"We're here to stop you Ganon!" Erika pointed a sword at him.  
"For my father, you'll be maggots picking!" Sona stated as he scratched the floor with his claw.

"For the goodness of fire!" Chi and I screamed at once.

"For Hyrule, I shall kill you!" Link pointed the master sword at him.

Ganon looked around, "you think I'm weak..." he smirked, "This will be harder than you expect!" A wave of hard energy went through the room.

Chi went flying backwards, "I can't move!"

Ganon started to hover in mid air. "Try me!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF CHOCOLATE!" Kate yelled, she shot Ganon in the back with a Light Arrow. He screamed with pain and kneed on the ground. "That's right Ganon! Feel the pain! Your turn you guys!"

Erika charged to Ganon and shoved her sword into his right arm. Link came by and gashed Ganon at the back. Sona went by and started clawing Ganon's head, now time for the finisher! Everyone jumped out of the way, my turn! "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I banged my fist on the ground and fireballs rained on top of Ganon and I. It was beautiful!

Ganon recovered and flung me to the wall, I got up. Kate shot another arrow but Ganon reflected it, "time for magic bouncing time!" Kate got out her big-goron sword. Ganon fired some magic at Link. Link swung his sword and sent the magic ball back at Ganon. Ganon reflected it and it went towards Erika, she hit it back. Ganon hit it towards Kate who deflected it. Ganon was hit by the ball and yelled in pain as the magic went through him. Kate got her bow out and shot Ganon with a light arrow. Ganon fell to the ground.

"Think about killing my father!" Sona was the first to charge as he started clawing at Ganon. Everyone was attacking Ganon. Kate was shooting arrow after arrow, Erika, Link and Sona would do melee. And my job was to send a full power magic attack at him. We did this for a good part of an hour.

Ganon fell to his knees gripping his throat. He coughed up some blood, "a curse on all your heads!" Ganon fell to the ground, lifeless. The room once above us was nothing more than rumble. The ground started to shake.

"The tower is collapsing! We have to get out of here!" Zelda cried as she ran down the ramp. I ran with the rest, but Sona and Erika stayed behind.

* * *

Erika:

The tower was collapsing on us. The battle before left my one leg badly injured, Ganon managed to smash me into the wall before he fell. Sona came to my side, "get on Zalinia, and let's go!" Did he just say my name?

"Huh?"

"Are you star struck or something? You do realize the tower is falling, so let's go!" I got a grip on his neck and held for my life. Sona spread out both of his wings and soared downwards. I felt the air brush against my face as we floated down. We made it to the ground and Sona let me down gently.

"Sona, you saved my life... You're debt is paid off!"

"What! My life debt to you is paid off! YES!" Sona got on his two talons and started dancing in joy.

The tower fell a few minutes later, and the group came running out. Kate came running to me and fed me a healing potion. Man, the taste was awful! Zelda walked by the remains of the tower. "He tried to kill us with his last breath.."

"It's not over.." Kate wiped some sweat off her forehead. "The real battle has just begun!"

The tower's remains started to move, as Ganon flew up with a thundering crash. "I didn't kill you three yet, but I will see your death and Rade will be mine!" He held up his hand and the Triforce of Power glowed. He started to transform into a hideous monster with horse feet and twisted horns. He howled.

A flame came around all four of us and Zelda was on the outside with Sona. Link charged at the newly transformed Ganon but the Master Sword flew out of his hand and landed beside Zelda. She screamed, Link took out his hammer. "This is simple, I'll hit him with a light arrow, you guys get his tail! And Andrea you can be the bait! Get him over here!"

"What!" Andrea was a bit confused.

"Get his attention and get him over here!" Andrea sent a small flare towards Ganon. He turned and started to walk towards her, she ran at Kate. Kate took her arrow and hit him in the face. It was Link's and my turn to chop at his tail. We got three hits each before he swung his tail and sent Link flying a few feet. Andrea did the same thing, and Kate shot him in the face. We did the same thing again. Ganon fell to the ground and stayed there and the fire went down.

"Come quickly Link! Get the master Sword and finish Ganon, once and forever!" Link got the Master Sword and charged at Ganon, he managed to get a hit in before Ganon recovered.

Andrea zipped past the Evil Lord's legs and made him face Kate, who got him between the eyes with an arrow. Kate got her sword out and charged at Ganon. She started hacking away at his tail with Link and I. All a sudden Ganon gave a cry of pain. Zelda came onto the battle field and used some light beam on Ganon. He started to give cries of pain. "Link, quickly finish him! I can only hold him for so long!"

Link shoved his sword into Ganon and did a spin and got him a couple of other times. I noticed his sword was glowing. Ganon started to hold his head and swing it around. Ganon went back to his original form, Zelda sent a beam at him, and Ganon was getting sucked into a white vortex. "Curse you Link! Curse you Zelda! Curse you fish! Curse you bird! Curse you Kid! Curse you sages! And I love you Rade!" Ganon went back into the vortex and vanished.. The Evil King was no more... And we were allowed to finally return home...

* * *

Kate:

Next thing I remember was that we were floating in the clouds. Zelda stood in front of us all and Navi was flying around Link. Zelda smiled at the four of us. "Thank you for saving Hyrule, you will always be remembered as heroes. I shall return you Link to your normal time so you can grow up normally. And you three, I shall return you back to your normal time and place. Even though you have grown attached to this place, you don't belong here. As the leader of the Sages I can do this, just hand me the Ocarina."

"I don't want to go back!" I whined.

"Me too!" Erika said.

"Me three!" Andrea whined.

Link handed the Ocarina of Time to Zelda. "Say your final good byes, they will be your last..." Link faced Andrea, he kneeled down and gave her a hug.

"Willow, best friends are forever." Link looked at Erika and I. "I will never forget what you two taught me and how you've helped me. I thank you." Link turned his back on us, "good bye!" He sounded as if he was crying.

"I will never see you again Willow!" Chi started to cry. "I'll miss you!"

"Bye Chi, and remember I'll always be where a fire is... Fire..."

Sona turned to Erika, "it was nice knowing you shrimp. Bye!"

I stepped forward and put my hand on Zelda's shoulder. "Zelda, I'll always be that archer and friend forever. Good bye." I stepped back and I looked at everyone. Each one of us had a depressed look. I tilted my head, sweet music started to play "good bye Hyrule..."

* * *

Andrea grabbed her head as she got up. She looked around, the noise of the tv was behind her and the light was shining in her eyes. She looked around. They were in Kate's basement. Andrea slowly walked towards Erika who was lying on the couch. "Get up Erika!" Andrea shook her, Erika slowly got up.

"We're back, home?" Erika asked.

"Ya.." Soft snoring could be heard behind the couch. Kate was lying behind the couch sleeping away. Andrea dropped a pillow on Kate's mouth and she got up right away. Kate managed to hit her head on the desk next to her and blacked out.

"Andrea, you have to be more careful..."

"Ya, ya ya..."

Kate got up gripping her head. "My head... It hurts.." Kate took a seat on the couch beside everyone. "We're back to before we got sucked in..."

"Ya..." Erika replied dryly.

"I want my fire ability again! Flare!" Nothing happened when Andrea held her hand out. "What now?"

"Ice cream, with some fudge?" Kate asked.

"Chocolate... It's been to long!" Erika said, with some drool coming from her mouth.

"Charge!" Kate ran into the wall.

"Kate, it's quite sad you don't know your own basement..." Erika said.

"Give me a break! It's been seven bloody years!"

**And our story ends! **

**

* * *

**

**CREDITS**

Sona: Wait? This thing is over? So no more shrimps?

Writing

Navi: No more of those creepy things! My love is as deep as the lake...

Lead Writer:  
Kate

Supervisor Writer:  
Kate

Sona: Stalker! You're just starting to creep me out!

Writers:

Kate

Katy

Kathryn

Indi

Navi: I thought you loved me...

Editing

Sona: I love you too.. So why do I love a fairy again?

Lead Editor:  
Erika

Supervisor Editor:  
Erika

Sena: Shut up and say your lines! You don't want to screw up the credits!

Back Up Editors:  
Kate  
Andrea

Sona: You are one stupid suck up Sena! You wanted to be in this fic and I got chosen!

Ideas

Navi: Yawn You have zero acting talent-- Just get a life!

Lead Thinker:

Kate!

Supervisor Thinker:  
Kate

Sena: Oh well, I read Kate's rough draft of stuck two.. Take a seat you two.. You're fired!

Thinkers:

Erika for the salad idea

Kate for being such a great thinker

Andrea for being there

Sona: WHAT! You can't fire me! Everyone loves me!

Beta Readers:

Navi: But Link's in it! He has to have me as a fairy!

Lead Beta Reader:

Erika

Sena: They found a replacement which will do more... Bye! Kicks Sona and Navi out of the studio

Back Up Lead Beta Reader:

Andrea

Sona: This is just great! How am I suppose to work!

Beta Reader Team:

Kate

Erika

Andrea

Trevor

Navi: Bye you mean people! Let's go Sona! Let's go to Terminia and make it big!  
Dedications 

Andrea:

For being a pryo so I could make a Kokiri obsessed with fire. This story was made in your honor! Thanks for being a supportive beta reader and friend!

Sona: Let's go and show them what we're made of!

Erika:  
For being my kick butt fighting Zora. The story is also made in your honor! Thank you for being my editor and a beta reader and a good friend!

END!

Epilogue:

Link:  
Link went back to his boring dull life as a Kokiri. After Willow disappeared, he finally believed the story that the girls tried to tell him for so long. He came to the conclusion that Willow was an alien, out to study the Hylian culture. After the loss of his best friend, and in complete boredom Link left the forest and went around Hyrule helping what ever way he could. It was rumored that Zelda and Link were the best of friends, until Zelda turned girly on him. So Link moved on and made friends with Malon, Saria and Maggie. People in Hyrule always tried to guess which girl he'd marry, but some were positive his best friend would return. And there was the odd talk he should have married the Sheihak who traveled with him. Link finally got bored of Hyrule and now is planning to leave and become a hero somewhere else.

Malon:  
Malon is back to singing the same boring song twenty four seven. Never struck her once that maybe she could sing another song other then Epona's. Malon still waits for a knight in shining armor to come and sweep her off her feet. Until that day she waits for the return of the strange band of heroes that came to the ranch those few times. And she hopes to accomplish her goal of doing Rade's hair once.

Zelda:

Zelda spends her days in the castle gardens being bored. The odd prince would come and ask her to marry him. She turned down everyone so far. Which is about thirty three just today. Her beauty is unmatched and everyone wants a piece of the Hyrule Throne. Zelda says she's waiting for the perfect guy. In which case has to be wise, kind and have a kick butt magic ability. Zelda transforms into sheik a lot now days to get out of the castle gates. It's weird to see her turn into a full grown man but that's magic for you. Her dream is simple, she wants to learn how to swim. So she can swim in the river, once...

Sheik:  
Sheik now has a fan club. After being spotted walking around in villages and towns, everyone wants a piece of that hunk of a Sheikah. What sweeps girls off their feet is that Sheik is so sensitive and knows woman very well. Besides his looks, he is a strong man that's mysterious. Only if they knew Sheik had the heart of a small girl and the brain of one too. Just a couple of days ago there was a knew club formed. The Anti Sheik club made of jealous teenage boys who hate Sheik to death.

Rauru:  
He got his own comedy club in the village. Rauru: seemed to have completed his dream. Now if the audience wouldn't be all mice and dust bunnies, he'd probably make some money.

Nabooru:  
She still drools over Ganon, and was the happiest person in the world when she heard Rade magically disappeared. She is now the Queen of the Gerudos. She's waiting for her love to return and they can rule together with no Rade in their lives what so ever.

Ruto:  
She scared Link off when she demanded them to be wedded that day, about two days ago. Some people say that's one of the reasons why Link left Hyrule. Ruto spends her days making the wedding arrangements for their wedding.. If Link ever returns, that is.

Daruina

Too bad he died in the fire temple. And the Goron tribe took on democracy to get a leader.. It's rumored that the tribe is doing very well.

Saria:  
She sits on a log, playing the same song... Over and over. She's waiting for the return of her best friends, Link and Willow. She's still trying to find out how Willow disappeared from Hyrule..

Impa:

Impa spends her days trying to track down Zelda who escapes from the castle. She wonders where Rade has gone too, and would be honored to see her face again. She's waiting for Rade, because she owes her a rupee...

Navi:

Navi, after loosing Link and finding love with Sona. She now spends her time in a tree, taking care of their three fairy triplets. Navi still holds a grudge against Link for disowning her. But she is living a small, peaceful existence with Sona. Yep, in a tree with three crying fairies and a sleeping owl.

Sona:  
After finally paying back his debt towards the fish, he settled down with Navi. They had three fairy triplets. Sona Jr, Sona Jr Jr and Navi Jr. He spends his days either sleeping or working so he can support his family. He's now well known in all of Hyrule for being a father to three fairies and marrying one.

Rockie:  
Rocky is now on the main path to the castle. It's waiting the day Rade returns and picks him up.

Chi Chi:  
Chi after Willow's disappearance went into depression. But after staring at a fire for two weeks straight she finally accepted that her friend, was from somewhere else. And that she would return again. She now teaches other fairies of the forest the joys of fire. Chi is responsible for three of the forest fires that have occurred in the past weeks.

Erika:  
After leaving Hyrule, Erika returned to her stressful high school life. She finally got all the tale of two cities questions done. Her bubble was soon popped, after she was forced to do a last project. After finishing the project and handing it in, she found out.. There's also a final exam! Erika at the moment has grown to hate Tale of Two Cities even more! Erika is at the moment trying to beat Ocarina of Time just incase she can get sucked in again. Now days Erika tries to avoid being poked by Kate and screaming in the hallways.

Andrea:  
After the game, Andrea went back to her old ways. She went back to being in marching band all the time. And of course she went back to lighting objects on fire. Andrea has managed to burn her bed, some poke'mon cards and various items. She know makes a hobby of burning ping pong balls and bugging Kate to make her Inu Yasha cosplay costume. Andrea is missing Chi, but who knows, she may see that fairy once again...

Kate:

After the whole saving Hyrule, Kate went to write about the three girl's adventure. Kate is just glad to get rid of Ganon. Kate handed in her over due social project and got top marks. Kate has fallen down the stairs for the hundredth time since they've return. Kate is inviting Erika and Andrea over soon to play some Majora's mask. Who knows, it may happen again... To Kate's hope she wishes it does.

Thank you all for your reviews.. I know it's sad to see this end. But everything has an end, life and even fan fics. Our story comes to a close.

**THY STORY STARTED!**

**THY STORY ENDED!**


End file.
